Clueless
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: Book four was sealed with a kiss. Yup Hermione kissed Harry… ever wondered why? Seen in different Point of Views… Well, I’m just testing the waters if this type of writing works for me. Please R/R. Just a dose of a lot of fluffiness.*Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Title: Clueless

Author name: karenkatekitty

Category: Romance

Summary: Book four was sealed with a kiss. Yup Hermione kissed Harry. ever wondered why? Seen in different Point of Views. Well, I'm just testing the waters if this type of writing works for me. Please R/R. Just a dose of a lot of fluffiness.

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. AUTHOR'S NOTE: Book five is only a few months away but that doesn't stop me from hoping for a Harry Hermione relationship. Ey, this is my story so if you don't like it don't even bother reading. I would completely understand. Anyways it's for all of you H/Hr, R/L and D/G shippers out there. Hmm.. There would only be hints of the latter pairing coz' I'd be focusing on the three main characters but just as well you guys ought to know it.

* * *

HERMIONE

So there I kissed him. I kissed Harry one of my best friends. What was I thinking? My, gosh! I think my face is flushed red. I really have to make a run for it.

"Bye Hermione, have a nice summer!" I heard Harry called out to me.

Okay I had to look back at him or he'd think something's wrong with me. "Bye Harry!" There, good thing mom and dad are already here. Oh no I forgot my things. Geez, Hermione what's wrong with you? Oh, know I'm talking to myself now.

"Hermione dear what's wrong?" Mom asked me.

"Mom, dad. I forgot my things I have to get back and get them," I told them as I dashed back to the platform. I hasten back in front of the wall between 9 ¾. Ron was still there looking after my trolley. Good thing Harry and his uncle had left.

"Good you're back. Finally I can catch up with mom and dad. Why did you run like a wild goose back there?" Ron asked me. I can see he was trying to be sarcastic.

"I was so excited to see my parents. I missed them a lot you know?" I told him. I'm not quite sure if he bought it. "Thanks for looking after my things," he was nice enough to wait for me.

"Anything for you Hermione," he said. I think he was mocking me but who cares, my parents are waiting for me. I had to go back to the car and before I forget I have to bring my things back with me.

"Hey, don't I get a goodbye kiss too?" Ron called out to me.

Oh, he's teasing me again. Sometimes Ron is such an awful git! "Dream on Weasley!" I told him off then I made my way back to my parents' car. "Mom, dad lets go home," I told them. Dad helped me load my trunk at the back seat beside me. Crookshanks was fast asleep in his basket.

The drive home wasn't really that long. It's a good thing we lived in muggle London I'm close to just about any place I want to go to whether it's Diagon alley or just the local book shop.

It had been quite a year for me. Looking back at my fourth year, why am I thinking like it happened years ago? I just got back from school. Well, it was quite a long year. Harry competed in the Triwizard Tournament. Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Quidditch player became my date in the Yule Ball. I got my self in the news being accused of two timing my best friend Harry Potter and resulting for many of the female wizarding population to hate me. It had been a very stressful year at school and still if you compare what I've been through to what Harry had experienced, mine would sound like a walk in the park.

Harry and Ron have been my friends for four years now. Who would have thought I'd become best friends with those two. Well, I'd probably be friends with Harry but not Ron, if it weren't for that troll, things would have been different for us. I owe those two my life but I come to think of it, if Ron hadn't said those things about me I wouldn't have locked myself in that bloody bathroom. Hmm. what's done is done and I wouldn't have wanted it in any other way. I was lucky to have them as my friends, especially Harry. Who would have thought I'd be a friend of the Boy-who- lived, surely I never thought that would happen and well, it did. To my surprise he wasn't that super powerful being who won over the Dark Lord that I pictured him to be from the books I've read. When we got to Hogwarts on our first year, he was as clueless as every other first year.

"Honey, we're home!" I was a bit startled by that. I got out of the car and dad got my trunk out of the car and into the living room. Home sweet home! I've missed this place. Can't wait to get inside my room.

"Mom, dad can I go and rest in my room? I'll just get my trunk upstairs with me," I told them and started on the stairs dragging along with me my trunk. Crookshanks was up and was leading the way to my room.

"Okay, honey we'll just call you down when supper's ready," I heard my mom say.

"Thanks mom," I called out to her. So here I am in the comfort of my room. With fresh sheets and surrounded by my favorite things. Geez, I'm starting to feel sorry for Harry. He's probably stuck in that small storage room of his cousin. Hmm. he used to stay inside the cupboard, I can't believe that some people can be so cruel, especially towards Harry. He's the nicest most down to earth person I know, muggle or wizard. Well, I've been thinking about Harry and to think we were together just today at the train.

"Come here Crookshanks," I called my cat. He's a really nice cat unlike what Ron says about him. He's a very good cat and a very smart one too. He leaped on my lap and he purred as I rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you reckon Harry's doing right now?" great now I'm resorting to talking to my cat. "Do you think the Dursley's would treat him well?" Who was I kidding, expecting my cat to answer my questions? My ginger cat suddenly leaped off me and went to my study desk. He placed his paws on the parchment.

"Yah, maybe I should write him and ask him," Crookshanks was probably tired of my asking him too much questions.

Here goes nothing:

Dear Harry,

I know that we were just together in the train today but I just wanted to know how you're doing? Did you get home safely? Are they treating you well? I hope they do or I'll get you out of there myself. Take care of yourself just like what I told you before whatever happened that night of the third task it isn't your fault and we're all glad that you survived that ordeal. I miss you already.

Love, Hermione

Was that too much? Nah, he's my friend it's okay to be all worried about him.

"Honey dinner's ready!" I heard dad call out. Hmmm. I must have dozed off. Who's that hooting outside my window? Ow, it's Hedwig, which means a letter from Harry. I opened the window and let the owl in. I took the letter from her leg and it read:

Dear Hermione,

I got home safely don't worry. I know you're going to ask me that. They're awfully quiet here and not minding me at all maybe Dumbledore sent them a letter or something. I just wish all three of us are together. I'll be missing you this summer. Are you going to Bulgaria? I was kind of hoping I can stay at your house for the summer since I've been spending most of it with the Weasleys I just thought hanging out with you would be fun. Write to me soon.

Love, Harry

Wow! He wants to spend summer here at my house. I guess I have to tell Viktor that I can't go to Bulgaria this summer. I'll just add a few lines to my letter. I sent Hedwig back to Harry with my letter.

"Dinner was exceptionally wonderful tonight," I commented.

"Is there anything you want to ask us honey?" dad said. I guess he knew me too much to know what I was getting at.

"Actually, there is. My friend Harry had been through a very tough ordeal this year and well, they don't treat him nicely at home. I was hoping maybe he can spend the rest of the summer vacation with us?" I asked them. From the looks on mom's face I don't see any objections now what would my fate be lies in my dear ole father's hand.

"I think that would be nice Stan," mom said. Thank God for her blessed soul. (n/a: I don't know Hermione's parent's name so I'll just use Stan and Eve. You ask why? Coz I feel like it!)

"Well, okay, I don't see any harm in inviting your friend. But I have to tell you; you have to put that up next week because tomorrow your cousin Larisse will be here for five days with her family before they go to Paris. We cannot accommodate more than three people," dad agreed.

Larisse, my American cousin is coming. Oh goody what beautiful timing. I went up to my room as soon as I finished cleaning up the dishes. I wrote to Harry as soon as I got in my room and informed Dumbledore of our plans and sent both letters away with Diana our family owl. Dad and mom had to buy one so they can send me owl post. Larisse is my favorite cousin she's very pretty and smart. I can't wait till tomorrow!

* * *

RON

"Hermione must have grown mad!" I told Fred and George. We had finally made it to the burrow.

"Really Ronniekins?" Fred said using that bloody nick name on me again. Hermione kissed Harry! What was that all about and well, she didn't kiss me. Ron you freak. 'You're jealous of Harry! After all the hell he had been through you're acting like a stupid git!' I scolded myself.

"Ron is anything wrong with you?" Ginny asked me. I was a bit startled but I managed to smile that pathetic smile I always make when I don't feel like answering her question.

"Ow, I know what's wrong with ickle ronniekins! He's jealous," George started on me again. "You all saw what happened at the train station and well, our boy here had grown up and is infatuated with little miss Granger."

Fred and George were making fun of me again, but they picked out the wrong topic. "Sod off you two!" and I stormed up to my room. What the hell were they thinking making fun of me. And it's not true I'm not jealous! Am I?

"Pig will you keep quiet!" I scolded that little hyperactive owl and well, I think it has a mind for it stayed and perched quietly on his little swing.

This is pathetic. I'm not going to stay in this room forever I need fresh air. I just need it. I better go for a little flying. I hope Charlie's broom is still in his room.

Up I went to my big brother's room. He's in Romania so I don't think he'll mind. I got his old comet. It wasn't that bad. I went flying out from his window.

Hovering around the beautiful hillside. The Burrow isn't so bad. I love my home even if it isn't as big as the Malfoy Manor. I miss my friends too. I wish Harry would be flying with me even if he'd make me eat dust with his Firebolt. And Hermione would be scolding us because she'd be getting a heart attack with our little game of Quidditch. I miss those two.

"Ron! Hi there!" I heard someone yell at me. Who was that?

"Down here!" it was Lavender in a pink dress. What is she doing here?

"Ey, what are you doing out here?" I asked as I made my way down to meet her.

"I was just walking by just beyond that hill taking a sunset stroll, then I saw you flying around this area that's why I came here," Lavender said in her prim and proper manner I've always noticed that in her.

"So are you saying we're neighbors now?" I asked her. Okay, now I've got company.

"Not really I'm just spending my summer with my cousins. My parents had to go to Italy for some business proposition or something?" she told me. Well, it was fun seeing a familiar face but it isn't the same as having Harry and Hermione around. Oh, well at least I have someone I can talk to while those two are away.

"Say Lavender, ever wanted to ride the broom?" of course she has ridden, as she was in your flying class in the first year. Are you out of your wits Weasley! Why do I have all this silly thoughts?

"Ron I said I'd love to take a spin," she must have answered my question ages ago and I was too stupid to notice.

"Well, hop on then, I'll give you a ride," I told her. She smiled and got in front of me. Well, here we go. And we flew around the hillside. The sunset was brilliant. I flew Lavender back to her house, well, her cousin's house to be precise and before I left she kissed me on the cheek. Isn't that bloody great? I head back home and I guess the twins got the hint that I'm furious with them that they didn't bother me at all.

Late at night in my room I'm restless. Hermione kissed Harry, that's been running and popping around my head. What the hell is wrong with me? I'm sounding more absurd every minute. Hmm. maybe I should write Harry.

I got a piece of parchment and startled scribbling some stuff:

Dear Harry,

How are you mate? Well, I hope the Dursley's treating you well? I wish you could spend the summer with us. I know you're dying to get out of there. I'm going to ask mum and dad tomorrow. Write me back if you think it's a good idea. Harry, don't you think Hermione's acting odd lately? (Sheesh, maybe I should erase this one, nah he wouldn't see anything wrong with my question.) Do you reckon she'll go to Bulgaria? Well, I hope to hear from you soon. Please give Pig something to eat coz I think he's going to be too hungry when he gets there.

Your Friend, Ron

"Pig take this to Harry," I tied the letter on the little owls leg who couldn't hold still then I sent him out of my window. There now, I'll be seeing a lot of Lavender, maybe I should tell Ginny so she can ask her over. No, the twins would have something to plague me with. Hmm. stop the inner conversations Ron. You need a shot eye.

* * *

HARRY

Now where did that come from? Hermione kissed me, but why? Harry, don't be silly she's your best friend and it's just typical for her to give you a goodbye kiss. Typical? She had never done that before? Okay now my own head is a battlefield.

"Boy what on earth is wrong with you? Get inside the bloody car," uncle Vernon started. Oh boy I'm in for a rough day. The drive home wasn't that long and aunt Petunia was awfully quiet. Dudley on the other hand was teasing me.

"Oh, Harry has himself a girlfriend," my fat cousin started. Oh I just don't feel like arguing and well, he can say anything he likes. We reached home and the last thing echoing in my head was Dudley's last statement, "Harry got himself a kiss from his bushy-head girlfriend!"

I went up my room and locked myself in carrying my trunk and Hedwig's cage of course. I had to remind myself that I'm not allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts because I had been itching to give Dudley some pig ears. I just got to get out of this house maybe I can ask Hermione to let me stay with her and her family. But didn't Viktor invite her to visit Bulgaria? Well, the better to ask her now before she goes on that trip. It's not like I had any objections with her being around Krum, have I?

So I wrote her that letter saying I'm all good and that the Dursley's aren't bothering me. I didn't tell her about Dudley I don't think it's appropriate and besides she might think I didn't like my cousin's teasing because of her, she'll only be offended. Come to think of it Dudley didn't annoy me at all or maybe I was with the bushy haired part. There's nothing wrong with bushy hair, is there? Well, I have to ask her if I could come. I just hope her parent's will let me come. The Dursley will have a feast because they could get rid of me. I sent Hedwig off with the message.

I slept for a while I think. Hedwig is back. What time is it anyway? Dear lord, it's 1 am. The Dursley's didn't even wake me. I still have to read Hermione's reply.

Dear Harry,

I'm glad you're okay. I'd love for you to come over. Since you're coming I don't think I have any plans of living for Bulgaria. Viktor would understand. I'll ask mum and dad at dinnertime about your visit and I think they would love to have you here too. I'll write to you about the outcome and Harry, I hope they're not over working you there. Be careful Harry and sleep tight.

Love, Hermione

Great! I'll be out of here in no time. I had the urge of opening my school trunk and got my photo album out. I looked at our old pictures, my mum and dad and my little self on the first page. On the second page was a picture of my parent's on their wedding day and Sirius my godfather. Wait there's a girl beside Sirius in this picture. I've never seen her before. She's pretty and from the looks on this picture she's involved with Sirius she just kissed him on the cheek. Who could this girl be? Maybe I'll write to Sirius about this sometime. I went on scanning the pictures in the album. I came across our pictures, me Ron and Hermione. I think this one was taken on our first year. We look so young. Now I think this other one was from the Yule Ball. Parvati, and me I have to say she was pretty. Cho was pretty too with her clinging to Cedric. I feel terrible. I just couldn't look at those pictures with Cho in it. I'm the reason why she lost Cedric. She must have loved him a lot and I destroyed their relationship by letting him die.

'It's not your fault Harry,' Hermione's voice echoed in my head. I had to remind myself that over and over. Could I help it if I felt guilty? I was now looking at Hermione's picture at the Yule Ball with Viktor. She looks so pretty, so all grown up. I was too thick not to notice it and Ron did, Hermione my ever-faithful best friend. She had gone through a lot for me and I never even cared to thank her. Well, I get a chance to do that when I visit her. Oh please make her parent's say yes.

I woke up rather early. The sky was still dark. Perched at my open window was a beautiful barn owl. And flying and hooting around my room was Pigwideon luckily he hasn't awaken the Dursley's. I read Hermione's letter first.

Dear Harry,

Mum and dad said you could come only we have to put it up till next week because my cousin and her parents are coming over for five days and our house isn't big enough for all of us. Well, pick you up next Monday. You can stay with us for the rest of the summer. I wrote Dumbledore about it (So much like Hermione to be very careful. A smile broke in my face. I haven't smiled for a while and the reasons why I did was Hermione.) I know that You-know-who is still out there and like Moody said constant vigilance. See you soon Harry. Sorry we couldn't get you out there tomorrow but as soon as the house is spacious enough we'll at your doorstep picking you up.

Love, Hermione

I read Ron's letter afterward. From all the things I've read I have come up with a theory that he fancies Hermione, not that I can blame him. 'Hermione's wonderful and pretty and, shut it Harry! She's your best friend. Have you forgotten that?' I told myself.

I answered both letters and before the sun was completely out in the horizon I started on making breakfast. I think I could live here for a week. I can wait that long then after that I can be with Hermione and her family. I told Ron about my going to Hermione's, he also invited me but I can't back out now. I was the one who asked Hermione to let me stay with her and it wouldn't be nice if tell her that I'm going to stay with Ron instead.

The day went well, I didn't wait for the Dursley's to tell me to do chores I simply did it without being asked. I just don't feel like hearing them yell at me not that they didn't grab the opportunity when they had it although I think it was less that the usual random attacks of urges to say my name in a higher pitch with a hint of fury or anger.

I'm looking forward to this summer. Well, after a week of waiting I'll be spending my days with regular happy muggle family. What is Ron or Hermione doing today?

To be continued.

Author's note: Here I'm starting a new fic with succeeding chapters since my Story the Last Task would soon come to an end. But this story is a bit lighter. A feel good fic is what I intend to create. Hope you like this one. R/R


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the characters I used that are also present in the HP books aren't mine but the situations and plot plus some of my made up characters are definitely mine.Thanks for reading the first chap and this is the second installment so I hope you like it..  
  
Chapter 2: Quidditch, Love and Revelations  
  
RON  
Dear Ron,  
  
I'm sorry if I won't be able to go to the Burrow this summer. I sort of asked Hermione if I could stay at her house and her parents said yes so I can't back out from an invitation which I initiated and besides I've always spent summers at the Burrow and maybe this time I should pay Hermione a visit. All three of us will still shop for school supplies together just like old times. I thought maybe if I come and visit Hermione she wouldn't have to go to Bulgaria and visit Krum. Say hi to everyone for me.  
  
Your best friend, Harry  
  
He's staying with Hermione and not with me. I can't believe what I was reading. I got Harry's reply this afternoon and I'm very disappointed. Is it because she kissed him that's why he wants to spend more time with her? He's just using Krum as an excuse. I can't believe I'm thinking of Harry and Hermione this way. It's not like they're dating or something. What if they end up dating?  
  
"Who ends up dating, Ron?" Ginny startled me. I didn't know I was thinking out loud.  
  
"Nothing Gin. I said I was thinking of when you would be dating. I mean you're all grown up and all," stupid git now you want your little sister to start dating, what's wrong with you! Ginny and I were the first two people to eat breakfast and now we're the only two people having our afternoon snack.  
  
"If you need to talk, Ron you can always go to me," Ginny offered as she took a sandwich and stood up. "And did you know Lavender is just beyond that hill you play Quidditch in." She had to remind me of Lavender before she headed to the stairs to her room. Well, that's a good idea maybe I could practice a little Quidditch. And beside Lavender isn't that bad company.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I got to the hill the twins were already there, playing Quidditch or were they waiting for me? "Hey, what are you two doing out here?"  
  
"We are here to ensure your place as Gryffindor's new keeper," Fred said. I couldn't believe my ears.  
  
"Don't look so surprised little brother. With Oliver Wood gone Gryffindor needs someone to protect our goal post and you're the man for it," George exclaimed. Geez, my two mischievous pratty brothers are going to help me in the team.  
  
"No kidding?" I said. I still couldn't believe what was happening.  
  
"If we, were we should have pulled your undies over your head already," Fred joked and even I couldn't stop myself from laughing.  
  
"Well, stop laughing and start defending that specially designed hoops over there," George pointed out the three rusty goal posts.  
  
"Where did you get these?" I asked. "You didn't?"  
  
The two of them were laughing at me. "We didn't steal it. We found it in the Quidditch stock area at the field and we asked Hagrid if they're still using it. And he said they're not using it anymore. He told us we could have it if we asked permission from Dumbledore and well, you know we're not scared of anything and he actually allowed as to have it," Fred explained.  
  
"But how did you carry all three gigantic hoops here?" I asked and who wouldn't, those goal posts were humongous.  
  
"Seriously Ron, aren't you paying attention to your potions master Snape? We used the Shrinking Potion of course, how do you expect us to bring these posts. It was kept in our pockets and as soon as everyone was asleep we went out and placed them here with a few drops of water to grow them back to their regular sizes of course," George said. I'm so amazed with the twins they could get away with just about anything.  
  
"I have to say, Harry would be surprised when he comes here. You two will be playing Quidditch all day long," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think so. He'll be staying at Hermione's this summer. I guess it's just going to be the three of us," I muttered. I could see that they were trying to sympathize with me but their mischievous side got the better of them.  
  
"Hey Ron, don't worry. I think it would be better for Harry to have female company. I mean you guys will tire each other with your never ending Quidditch stories and maybe Harry needs some peace and quiet," George tried to say. Maybe George is right. Harry's been through a tough time with Cedric dying and all and Hermione never left his side the whole time when I was acting like such an idiot.  
  
"Ron! Let's get started," Fred called and we started playing I guarded the goal posts while the two of them were trying to shoot some Quaffle in. The twins would make really good Chaser if they weren't Beaters. I was in the middle of defending the tallest hoop from the Quaffle, sent by Fred, when Ginny flew passed me and sent a Quaffle successfully to the hoop I was defending.  
  
"How did you do that?" I didn't know Ginny could play like that.  
  
"Simple, I took the opportunity when you were too busy blocking Fred's shot I took the other Quaffle from George and even he didn't see me take it from him," Ginny answered.  
  
I could see in George's face that he didn't see Ginny coming and the whole thing took him by surprise.  
  
"I think we have Angelina's replacement," Fred cooed.  
  
"I believe, you're right Fred," George agreed. "What do you think, Ron?"  
  
"I think she's bloody brilliant. I think Ginny has great potential," I agreed with the twins. Ginny was really good.  
  
"I think we have two Weasleys to train," Fred exclaimed.  
  
"Right you are Fred," George said. We continued playing Quidditch. Fred and George, against Ginny and me. The game was intense with Fred beating the crap out of me but I was till able to defend the goal with only a few goals by Freddy Johnson (as George likes to call him) and George after the well off snatch that Ginny made wanted to prove to the youngest Weasley that no body messes with George and gets away with it, but Ginny was too good a Chaser that we won the score 200 to 160. We didn't have a snitch or a seeker but it was race to 200 and we the young Weasley's won over the Twin towers.  
  
It was fun and for a while I wasn't thinking about Harry or Hermione not that I wanted to forget about my two best friends but I felt happy just in the company of my brothers and sister. I realized that we were all growing up. It would be Fred and George's last year at Hogwarts and soon enough it would be my turn to live school. I couldn't believe that it had been four years since my first train ride to Hogwarts. There I met Harry then Hermione. I remember her reaction when I tried to turn Scabbers yellow. Ever since that day when she focused her attention to Harry and when she realized who he was she was ecstatic and if I hadn't introduced myself she wouldn't have cared. Harry was nice trying to make me feel better and all and Hermione was being bossy as usual but just the same they became my best friends. I think neither Harry nor I would have successfully passed all four years of school if we didn't have Hermione reminding us all the time to study.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up there?" It was Lavender. I must have been flying up there for half an hour and the twins or Ginny wasn't around.  
  
"I was just thinking," was my quick reply. "Where did the twins and Ginny go?" I asked not that she'd know where they are.  
  
"Your sister is returning my cousins broom and I think your brothers are back in your house," she replied. She was now in a yellow sundress with her dirty blonde hair just beyond her shoulder.  
  
"Want to take a little walk?" she asked me.  
  
"Sure," I answered and I got off the broom. We were walking together and we weren't talking until we were under the big oak tree.  
  
"So Ron Weasley, how have you been?" she started. I really didn't know what to say to her. I couldn't tell her that I was upset because Harry was staying at Hermione's. Truth is I don't even know why I'm upset.  
  
"I think something's bothering you," she said. Maybe she saw the look on my face. "You miss your friends don't you?"  
  
"You could say that. But it had only been two days and we write owls so it isn't like we already lost touch," I reasoned. "Harry is going to stay at Hermione's next week. It's just that I was used to having Harry here at the burrow then Hermione would come and visit us here," I told her. I really wasn't sure why I was opening up to her like this.  
  
"Did Hermione ever feel bad when Harry stayed with you and not with her?" Lavender asked me. I don't know where this was leading to but I think she's going to lecture me.  
  
"Nope she never complained about it before," I told her. And it was the truth. Hermione didn't see anything wrong with Harry staying at the Burrow.  
  
"So why do feel bad when she never felt that way. How many summers had Harry spent with you and your family," she asked.  
  
"After first year until last summer before our fourth year," I replied.  
  
"And it's the first time Harry's going to spend summer at Hermione's?" she asked and I nodded. "I don't think you should feel upset about that. Harry's been through a lot and sometimes hanging out with a girl can help him." What if I tell her that Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek and I think that's the reason why he wants to stay with her? But do I really truly believe that that's Harry's reason?  
  
"Ron, do you like Hermione?" was the startling question.  
  
"No!" was my firm answer.  
  
"Then why are you acting like your jealous?" she asked me.  
  
"I'm not. It's just that. Since this year it had been Harry and Hermione. I'd been out of the picture for quite sometimes and I was hoping that I could get back from all the stupid things I have done," I reasoned.  
  
"I know you mean well Ron but I think you know that Harry and Hermione didn't mean to shut you out. You were the one who ignored Harry," Lavender reminded me and she was right. I was the stubborn one. I was upset the Goblet of fire chose Harry and I didn't believe him when he said he didn't put his name in there but Hermione stood by him and it took me a while to realize my mistake.  
  
"Ron it's okay to be jealous of your friends sometimes. It happens. And I think Hermione feels jealous sometimes when you and Harry hang out a lot. What do you reckon she feels when you guys talk about Quidditch?" Lavender said. The way she said all those things didn't sound like scolding to me but it was just a simple reminder. It was comforting to be around her. It was a bit odd because I was used to seeing her gossiping with Parvati. I didn't know there was actually something different about her.  
  
Before I walked her back to her cousin's house I picked out Lavender flowers that were growing by the hill and gave it to her.  
  
"Thanks for the kind words," I told her.  
  
"No problem," she said and she gave me a kiss on the cheeks again. I rode my broom back to the burrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner, which took place amidst conversations about Quidditch and the ministry I went up to write letters to Harry and Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's okay that you can't come this summer. It's actually a good thing that you're spending it with Hermione because we have been spending too many summers together. I practiced Quidditch with Ginny and the twins. I think Gryffindor would have a new Keeper and a Chaser. But honestly maybe you guys can come and spend hang of the summer here at the Burrow. I'll ask Hermione if she'd want too. Mate, I know I haven't been the most supportive best friend and I'm an all out prat sometimes I hope you and Hermione would understand.  
  
Your best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
After my letter for Harry I also wrote one for Hermione. I sent Pig to bring the letters. The next few days were okay. I had constant correspondences with my two best friends and Lavender always kept me company with our regular sunset walks. Good thing the Twins are either busy training Ginny and me for Quidditch or locking themselves up in their room formulating some new invention they don't bother teasing me when they see me with Lavender.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I got up early today. Larisse would be here any moment now. Mum and dad told me last night they would pick her up from the airport today. I went down to have some breakfast. I'm sure Harry is up at this time of day. Working, himself too hard. I miss him and Ron a lot. Ron would probably be enjoying himself at the Burrow.  
  
I was engrossed in Reading my new book in Ancient Runes when mum and dad came in carrying some luggage. From behind them stood aunt Natalie and uncle Ted with Larisse.  
  
"Larisse!" I greeted her and we were in a tight hug. I also gave my aunt and uncle a kiss on the cheek. "I'm so glad to see you,"  
  
I said excitedly.  
  
"So am I," she replied. "Help me with my things and let's go upstairs," she said and I took her other bag and we dashed up the stairs dragging along her things. When we finally reached the room beside mine we got in and closed the door.  
  
"So, what's been up with you me fave lil' cuzz?" she asked. I'm so fond of the way she talks to me, although some would think it's very inappropriate.  
  
"Nothing much, has happened to me," I simply replied.  
  
"My dear Hermione has grown a lot but you still kept this bushy hair of yours," she said as she twirled her fingers to my hair.  
  
"I can't help it it's just like that," I said. "How long has it been since we last saw each other?" I asked her. It had been quit a long time. Larisse is already seventeen and is a very pretty young lady with her long auburn hair and brilliant brown eyes that almost resembled mine. She had a tanned complexion having been living in California near the Malibu beach all her life.  
  
"The last time we were together was when we visited you a few summers ago," she said. "I hope you haven't forgotten your little promise to me."  
  
Oh my goodness! I've completely forgotten what I told her back then. I promised to tell her all about me, my being a witch that is.  
  
"Earth to Hermione," she muttered.  
  
"I promised something to you didn't I?" I was blabbing. What will I tell her? My head was screaming tell her the truth.  
  
"Come on Hermione I'd only be here for five days. I asked mum and dad to stop by here so we can talk and maybe I could fix your look," she said.  
  
"What do you mean fix my look? Do I look that bad?" I asked. My cousin thinks I look stupid.  
  
"I'm not saying you look bad. Hey, you don't look bad we almost look like each other remember?" she said. I remember the time mum compared our pictures together and said that we almost resembled each other specially our eyes. The only difference is her hair was straight and mine is bushy and a lot darker. "Hermione dear all you need is a make over. But you have to tell me your secret first."  
  
So here goes nothing. "Remember the time I told you that I got admitted to Hogwarts and you said you never heard of my school before. It's because Hogwarts is a school for young witches and wizards. I'm a witch Larisse. So if you don't want to be around me anymore I understand," I said.  
  
I couldn't believe the expression on Larisse' face. "Are you kidding? That's Awesome. A lot of girls in the States pretend to be witches and does all those silly voodoo stuffs and you my dear cousin, is a true and authentic one. Geez. I've always thought you're a whiz kid but I never thought you were a full blooded wizard," Larisse exclaimed.  
  
"I'm a witch. Wizards are for male magical people," I corrected her.  
  
"So are you saying you can do magic?" she asked me with enthusiasm on her face.  
  
"Yes, but I can't show you any. Under-aged wizards and witches aren't allowed to do magic outside Hogwarts," I explained.  
  
"Hmm. are you sure you aren't just pulling my leg or something?" she said. Well, I told her didn't I? I guess I can show her my moving pictures then maybe she would believe me.  
  
"Okay. I will show you proof. Follow me to my room and brace yourself," I joked.  
  
We went to my room and locked the door. I pulled out a shoebox from my school trunk. From the look on her face, I could see that the things she saw inside my trunk amazed her. There she saw my school robes neatly folded, my thick leather-covered books, my parchments and quills. "Here look at these photos," I showed her the pictures inside.  
  
"My gosh, these pictures are moving! But how?" she asked with astonishment as she went from one picture to the other.  
  
"They're bewitched. I asked Colin for these pictures before we left for Hogwarts," I told her. "You don't know him although he's muggle born like me. I'll tell you about the term muggle later."  
  
"So who is this nice looking older guy," she said as she showed me a picture of Viktor and me at the Yule ball.  
  
"That's Viktor he plays Professional Quidditch," I stopped realizing Larisse wouldn't know anything about the sport. "It's a wizard sport, I'll fill you in about it later."  
  
"And who are these nice looking fellows with you?" she asked as she a picture of Ron, Harry and Me.  
  
"Now those two are my best friends?" I told her and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Well, among these two who is your boy friend?" she asked me.  
  
"None!" I answered her and it was the honest truth.  
  
"The guy with the red hair?" she asked.  
  
"Ronald Weasley comes from a wizarding family, a very funny guy but a bit pratty," I said my best description of him.  
  
"And this cute one with glasses?" she pointed at Harry. Yah he really is cute.  
  
"He's Harry Potter. Raised by muggles, non-wizarding folks. A very courageous, loyal, nice and admirable young man," so much for my very good descriptions.  
  
"You fancy him don't you?" Larisse started at me.  
  
"Where did you get that silly idea?" I asked her.  
  
"I don't know? From you I guess. Hermione you're too obvious," she told me. "You like this Harry Potter more than a best friend."  
  
Larisse is one of the few people who knew me inside and out. The only thing I kept from her was my magical side and even now when I finally told her, she could still catch up with my dear hidden wizarding past.  
  
"I know how you feel. It's hard to have feelings for a friend. The risk of losing the friendship is too hard," she told me. "Remember Dan the guy I told you about. We've been close friends since our middle school and well, I thought he likes me as much as I liked him and it didn't end up the way I wanted it to be."  
  
"That's why you're going to Paris?" I said and she nodded.  
  
"See Hermione I don't have any regrets though because I was able to tell him what I feel. It was better that way than keeping it to myself and not knowing what would happen next or what could have been. If you like him do tell but don't scare him off. The right time will come," Larisse said. I've always liked it when she gave advices to me. The rest of the after noon had passed with the two of us locked in my room looking at my Hogwarts' things and pictures. She always made me blush when she comments about Harry and I looking great together.  
  
I told Larisse all about school and all out adventures including Harry's Triwizard participation. Larisse couldn't believe it. She said studying at Hogwarts must be like participating in an adventure movie. And I thought so myself. I told her the time when I was almost killed by a troll and Ron and Harry saved me. I also told her about the Basilisk and about me getting petrified even mum and dad doesn't know that. I told her about my adventure riding the Hippogriff with Harry, and she thought it was romantic and I told her that using a time turner and saving Sirius didn't sound so romantic to me. I told her about the three tasks that Harry had to go through and her favorite was the second task when Harry waited for the others to save us from drowning before actually surfacing first, when in fact he really was the first one to be there. I also told her about Viktor and the only thing she told me about him was that Harry was better looking. And I only giggled at her comment. I promised to bring her tomorrow to Diagon alley for her to have a better feel of the wizarding world and she promised to give me a make over just in time for Harry's long summer vacation at our house.  
  
I would honestly think that Harry wouldn't mind me being just myself, but Larisse insisted that he has to notice me, and she maybe Muggle but she really has great persuasive powers that not even I, the brainy Hermione Granger could resist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mum, dad can Larisse and I go out today," I asked and knowing my mum and dad they would say yes.  
  
"Just be careful you two," Mum said. "Have you told Ted and Nat about your trip?"  
  
"Yes aunt Eve," Larisse replied and we made our way out carrying a backpack. "Hey, what's with the pack?" she asked me.  
  
"Robes. If were going to Diagon alley you have to wear them so you'd fit in just fine," I assured her.  
  
We took a bus and got to the Leaky Cauldron just in time.  
  
"What is this place Hermione?" Larisse asked me. I could see that she was a bit irked out by the shabby looking bar.  
  
"Ms. Granger nice to see you here. Aren't you early for school shopping?" Tom the Bar owner greeted us. "And who is your lovely friend?"  
  
"Hi Tom! This is my cousin Larisse. We're just visiting Diagon alley," I answered and smiled at the nice old man.  
  
"Well, get to the back door and enjoy your visit," Tom said.  
  
"Okay, wear this," I handed to her a robe and I put on mine.  
  
"Hermione I think this one is too short for me," Larisse said.  
  
"I think I can work that one out," I got my wand out and said 'Elongatus' and the robe was long enough for her.  
  
"Cool!" Larisse exclaimed. "So how do we get to this Diagon alley?"  
  
I tapped the key bricks clockwise and there we saw Diagon alley but there weren't many people that day because school shopping isn't due next month. "Welcome to Diagon alley," I told her.  
  
"This place is beautiful," she commented.  
  
"Let's go window shopping?" I told her. I only have a few galleons and sickles, which I saved from my allowance.  
  
"I brought some money so we can buy something?" Larisse said.  
  
"Let's go to Gringotts, the wizard bank and get your money changed," I told her.  
  
After going to Gringotts we went around and bought some things that I think would be a nice souvenir and isn't at all harmful. We were eating ice cream and were passing by Quality Quidditch supplies when I saw a familiar face and he was going towards our direction. "Hermione!" it was Oliver Wood, the old Gryffindor Keeper.  
  
"Oliver, it's so nice to see you here," I greeted him with a handshake. I could feel Larisse nudging me with her shoulder. "By the way this is Larisse my cousin."  
  
"Nice to meet you, dear fair maiden," Oliver took my cousin's hand and kissed it. My goodness since when did he became so chivalrous and poetic.  
  
"Aren't you with Ron and Harry?" Oliver asked me. I thought he was going to stare at my cousin forever.  
  
"Nope, It's just me and Larisse," I told him and I think I wouldn't be able to get rid of him just yet. "Larisse, I'm going to check out some books and I know that it would bore you to death so maybe you can walk around with Oliver here he'd give you a better tour of the place. Meet me up front at the bar." I think both of them were delighted of my little idea. So I went and left them both and headed to Flourish and Blotts to look for new reads. But I went to the Owl Post Office first and sent a note to Viktor about canceling my visit to Bulgaria.  
  
When I was at the bookshop I was getting all those panic attacks. What if she gets in any trouble and I forgot to tell Oliver that she's muggle. But Oliver isn't a bad person and I from the looks on his face I think she fancies Larisse. And my cousin must have forgotten all about Dan.  
  
I was looking at the new books and I just found a new Quidditch book, which reminded me of Harry. He'd love to have a copy of Quidditch, the history and the heroes. I can get a copy for Harry's birthday. Here we go again that's why Larisse thinks you like Harry it's because you think about him too much. I had to scold myself again.  
  
I bought the book for Harry and none for myself. Lucky it didn't take me a while in waiting because I soon as I got in the Leaky Cauldron after a few minutes Oliver and Larisse got back in too. It was like they've been friends for a long time. We had a little chat before I saw the time in my watch and told my cousin we had to leave.  
  
"So, I'll be seeing you in Paris next week," Oliver said. "Bye Hermione and do tell Harry that I think he has a big chance in becoming Quidditch Captain." We left the place and of course we took of our robes before leaving. We went to a muggle mall and she bought things that she says are beauty essentials. I have to take her word for it because she got Oliver Wood's full attention all to her and too think that guy is in every female Hogwarts student crush list in his time.  
  
The next few days were spent either in her room or in my room. She told me about her plan of meeting Oliver at the Ritz their hotel in Paris. She told me that Oliver figured she was muggle because he knew that I was muggle born and that he didn't find anything wrong with it. I was so happy for her and I was kind of wishing that I had something like that going on in my life.  
  
I received an owl from Ron carried by Pig no less.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Harry told me that he's staying over at your house. I know that if Harry is getting in any trouble you're the one person he can rely on because I know I'm really pratty sometimes. Ginny, and the rest says hi. Lavender sends her love.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
Lavender is at the Burrow. That's interesting. Actually I think that's nice. Ron needs a female figure that can control him because I certainly can't. Ron's right Harry does need my help and knowing him he would never ask because before he never had anyone to ask it from but I promise to be around when he needs me.  
  
I also got a letter from Harry, and Larisse thought that Hedwig was such a beautiful Owl. We read the letter together.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I already told Ron about my staying there. I just hope he didn't mind. (Like what does Harry mean by that? Ron didn't mind.) Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you soon. I haven't been having nightmare attacks so far because I haven't been sleeping a lot lately. I just couldn't help but think of what's going to happen next. I just hope I didn't worry you. I just wanted you to know how I'm doing. Can't wait to see you soon. Always be careful Hermione.  
  
Love, Harry  
  
"He's such a darling," Larisse commented. And to think she just read his letter and there wasn't anything romantic about it.  
  
"I think you're reading between the lines again," I reminded her.  
  
"Dan doesn't even sound a bit like that. Now that letter was filled with concern," she reasoned.  
  
"Well, we are friends. We're suppose to be concerned about each other," I countered.  
  
"Too defensive my cousin. I know love is frightening sometimes. I too am new with this feeling. Butterflies in your stomach and all," she said. And I think she was talking about Oliver again.  
  
I sent Harry my reply and told him that we'll pick him up on Monday just after we bring Larisse and her family to the airport.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
I was in a really nice place, a garden I think with pink and purple flowers everywhere. There she was sitting in the middle of the field. She was so pretty in her nice white dress as fair as her complexion. Her brown her tied in a ponytail just like when she goes reading. Her brown eyes were staring at me, as if calling me to her. Then a dark cloud surrounded the field. She was still calling me. No she was crying for help. Voldemort! He's taking her. No!!!!! Hermione!!! Hermione!!!  
  
I woke up all sweaty. It was just a dream I had to remind myself, but what an awful dream. Hermione, he can't take her. I won't let him, she's special, and she's my friend. I love her. The last thought hit me.  
  
I suddenly had the urge to write to her. Tell her that I was doing fine. But the truth is I wanted to know if she's safe. This was weird. For the past four years I've always seen her as a friend, well just a friend and now one nightmare made me realize how important she was too me. She and Ron are the best things that ever happened to me. She was the best thing that ever happened to me and I was too thick to acknowledge it. I couldn't go back to sleep. How can I when the possibility of seeing Voldemort taking away Hermione plagues me.  
  
I wrote her a letter as I thought I should and I'd have to send Hedwig tomorrow. I haven't told the Dursleys of my plans of staying with Hermione but I really don't think they would mind. They would probably want to get rid of me as soon as they could.  
  
I wonder what Ron thinks about my letter to him? I hope he wasn't upset about me staying at Hermione's. I know he likes her and he's way of showing it was by bickering and arguing with her a lot but I can see through that. Is what I'm feeling at this very moment, right? I can't like Hermione as something more than a friend because she'd simply not return the same affection. She might even stay away from me if she found out. Why can't I just have a crush on Cho like a few months? Nope, I can't, not when she reminds you too much of Cedric.  
  
The sun was almost up. I had to prepare breakfast for the Dursleys and probably tell them that I'll be living for Hermione's on Monday.  
  
I cooked bacon and eggs and I already made coffee. Aunt Petunia was the first one to come down. She was quiet, which was so weird because she likes talking and gossiping a lot.  
  
"Aunt Petunia?" I started and she just looked at me with her regular unemotional stare.  
  
"I'm going to spend the rest of the summer at my best friends house," I continued not as if I was asking permission because I wasn't. I was just informing them about my plan.  
  
"Have you told your uncle Vernon?" she asked.  
  
"I will this morning," I replied.  
  
"When will you be leaving?" she asked me with that non-affectionate tone. And just as I thought the fact that I'm leaving just gave her a better mood.  
  
"On Monday. Hermione and her parent's are picking me up?" I said and I could see a sudden change in her face.  
  
"A girl? You're staying at a girl's house?" she asked me.  
  
"She's my best friend and her parents said yes," I replied.  
  
"Her parents allowed her to invite a boy into their home," Aunt Petunia said with what I consider a tone of disgust.  
  
"Like I said she's my best friend and besides I'm sure you want to get rid of me as soon as possible so why do you even care if I'm staying at a girls house," I said. I totally think she was a bit out of line when she questioned my staying at Hermione's.  
  
Dudley and uncle Vernon came down and was starting on their breakfast when aunt Petunia told them about my stay at a girl friend's house. I think uncle Vernon didn't have any problems with it and Dudley was giving me those annoying glances and started teasing me about having a bushy-haired girl friend.  
  
"Vernon, if we had a daughter I would definitely not let her invite a boy in our home and in such a young age," Aunt Petunia commented.  
  
"Hermione is a very intelligent girl. She's a head of our class and their isn't anything malicious about my staying in her house. And even if you don't agree with my decision you can't stop me. I already owled Sirius about my trip and he would definitely be upset if I don't go through as I planned," I lied and I have to say it was more like I was yelling at them.  
  
"Very well, Petunia just let him be. But do remember this I don't want you returning home bringing that girlfriend of yours because you got her pregnant," Uncle Vernon said.  
  
That surely got me upset and for a moment the stove was ablaze and the Dursleys were huddled together in a corner. I took the extinguisher and put out the fire then I went out to the lawn and laid down there to cool down.  
  
I so wanted the days to pass quickly. I wish I asked Ron if I could stay at the burrow for a few days, at least let a week pass and then I could be at Hermione's. I knew that I might get in trouble because of the fire I caused in the kitchen but they were out of line. I had to remind myself to control my anger.  
  
It was a boring day with no magic going on. I heard something crash from my old baby sitter's house. I went to look at the place knowing that Mrs. Figg was very old and could be in trouble.  
  
There was someone in Mrs. Figg's house but it surely wasn't her because the woman was a lot younger.  
  
"Hi Harry come on in?" the woman said. She looked awfully familiar but I couldn't well place where I saw her.  
  
I went inside the house and sat on the couch. The house didn't smell like cabbages like it used to "How...how did you know who I am?" I asked a bit confused.  
  
"Of course I know who you are. I took care of you when the Dursley's are away," she said.  
  
"But Mrs. Figg was the one who took care of me not you," I reasoned.  
  
The woman transformed right in front of me she turned into the old Mrs. Figg then to her young self again. "Now do you believe me Harry?"  
  
"You and Mrs. Figg are one and the same?" I asked. I still couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
"I'm a witch Harry like your parents. Do you think the Dursley's would trust me to care for you if they knew I was of your parents' kind?" she said.  
  
I just couldn't believe it. A witch was actually looking after me all this time.  
  
"I think after staying at Hogwarts for four years now you wouldn't be startle upon seeing me changing. If the Dursleys ever ask you who I am tell them I'm Mrs. Figg's daughter, Arabella," she muttered.  
  
Arabella Figg, where did I hear that name before? I'm sure I've heard that name mentioned somewhere.  
  
"Harry?" she said and I was a bit startled. I looked at the warm face of a woman who would probably be the same age as Sirius. Of course I know that face! It was like I was having a Eureka moment. She was the girl in my parents' wedding with Sirius.  
  
"Arabella? Do you know any one named Sirius Black?" I politely asked. A smile broke into her face.  
  
"You mean your God father Sirius. Of course I know him. Although from his last letter to me he's still in hiding at Remus'. I know you have a lot of questions to ask me but let's take it a day at a time and maybe before you live for the Granger's you'd get your answers," she said and I was a bit taken a back.  
  
"How did you.?" I was about to ask.  
  
"How did I know about Hermione? I've known all about your friends, Dumbledore, owls me everything. Ever wonder why no one can harm you when you're here at the Dursleys?" she asked and I just nodded my head. "Well, Harry. I'm your Secret Keeper. Just as Sirius was supposed to be for your parents but he traded with Peter and that rat betrayed your parents," she said sternly and for a single moment there I thought she was about to cry.  
  
"So, you know my parents?" I asked and she smiled at me and said yes. "But why didn't you tell me about them?" I asked.  
  
"Harry, I was in no position to tell you the things that only Dumbledore can say to you. Yes Harry, I know your parents. Your mum was my best friend. And Harry, I'm your god mother," that last thing she said made my face lit up like a 60W light bulb.  
  
"You're my god mother? Then you and Sirius.must be" I tried to say and she just blushed.  
  
"Sirius and I was about to get married then but since he was imprisoned and I was tasked to take care of you, we simply lost touch," she explained.  
  
I wonder why Sirius never told me about her before. "Harry I think you better go back to the Dursleys. Come back tomorrow so we can talk some more. But before you leave can I hug my little Harry now that he's all grown up. I'm sure Lily and James are so proud of you," she muttered as she gave me a tight hug. It was a very nice feeling. It was almost like having my mother hugging me and holding me in he arms.  
  
That night I got a letter from Ron and I'm glad that he didn't find anything wrong with my staying at Hermione's. I wrote my best friends.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
This day is such a wonderful day. I finally met my godmother. She's Arabella Figg, doesn't her name sound familiar to you? She's been looking after me since I lived at the Dursleys. I'll be having a little more fun before leaving here but of course I can't wait till I see you again.  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
P.S. I think I'll start reading for my advance Potions essay.  
  
Then I started on my letter to Ron:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
You wouldn't believe who my neighbor is? She's my godmother and she's so nice. I think I'll be having a better time here before I leave for Hermione's. I ask Hermione if we can stay at the burrow for the latter part of the summer vacation. Good luck with the training I know you and Ginny will make it.  
  
Your Friend, Harry  
  
Lastly I took the time to write to Sirius and tell him my amazing discovery:  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How are you and Remus doing? Any news about Voldemort yet? I hope that the ministry is doing something about it rather than trying to cover for it. Something brilliant happened today. I met Arabella Figg. She's very nice and very pretty. Well, I think you have a lot of things to share to me about her. Before I forget to tell you I'm staying at Hermione's for the rest of the summer. Hey, Sirius just curious when did my mom started dating?  
  
Your godson, Harry  
The next day after finishing my chores and getting yelled at the process I went and rested at the lawn just staring at the sky and marveling at the beautiful clouds and thinking about my friends when I found my cousin Dudley at my side doing the same.  
  
"So are you thinking of her?" he asked me. I couldn't believe what was happening. Dudley actually initiated a conversation with me.  
  
"What do you mean, thinking about her?" I asked him pretending not to know what he was talking about but I'm sure he was referring to Hermione.  
  
"Her, that girl who kissed you at the train station. I think she likes you and you like her too," he surprisingly said.  
  
"What made you think that? Of course we like each other were friends," I wasn't sure why I was having a normal conversation with Dudley but maybe it was because we were at the same awkward stage in life.  
  
"Harry, I can't believe you're that thick. I know a lot of girls and I can tell if they like someone or not. She kissed you didn't she and did she do the same to your other redhead snotty friend," Dudley commented. His last remark reminded me that it was Dudley I was talking to. I wasn't sure if I believed him when he said he knew a lot of girls he although he probably made a few of them cry because of his bullying.  
  
"She only thinks of me as a friend that's all. She can't like me that way, she has better and more accomplished admirers," well, I was only referring to Viktor Krum but who knows there might be others who like Hermione and doesn't say anything about it.  
  
"Well, I don't know much about your world but from what that old man said to father before we went and picked you up in the train station, he said you're some Tournament Champion and I think that's something that can turn women on," Dudley said. Dumbledore probably came to tell the Dursleys personally what happened. I didn't tell him that the one thing I liked about Hermione was she never cared whether I was the Triwizard champion or not or if I'm just plain wizard and not the boy who lived.  
  
"So Harry, what is she like?" Dudley asked and I really wasn't sure what I should say to him but when I started talking about Hermione I really didn't care if it was Dudley I was talking to.  
  
"Hermione is very intelligent. She's top of our class and is good in all our subjects even in Potions, which is good because neither Ron nor I were good at it. She's bossy sometimes but she's very good-natured. She's always there to help me out. She's very dependable and loyal even at times when I completely ignored her she still worries about me. But I never took the time to thank her," I said.  
  
"But you're going to her house, right?" he asked and I sat up and nodded. I could see that Dudley was still round and fat and probably a lot bigger than uncle Vernon but he had a kinder look on his face that I have never seen before. "Maybe you should tell her how you appreciate her," it wasn't actually the kind of advice I'd imagine hearing from Dudley but he really said it.  
  
"Maybe I will," I replied. I was actually thinking that my cousin had changed but I didn't expect this big a change from him.  
  
"Harry, I'm going to tell you something but don't tell mum and dad. I'm sorry if I've been such a brat to you for the whole time you have lived with us. I'll try to be a better cousin to you from now on," Dudley said and he stood up and went inside the house. Now I was confused. Dudley was being nice to me and the weird thing is he even promised to treat me well. I suddenly had the urge to look at Mrs. Figg's house and there, Arabella was smiling at me. She must have been watching Dudley and me talking a while back. I had a feeling she had something to do with Dudley's sudden change.  
  
The days passed and I anticipated my trip to the Grangers but for the mean time I had Arabella to tell me stories about my mum and dad. The things we talked about were miscellaneous things and not the hard facts like why Voldemort wanted me killed and those other things because she always told me that it's Dumbledore who has to tell me everything when the right time comes. I read a nice letter from Hermione today about her trip to Diagon alley with her cousin. From her story I'd say Oliver Wood had finally met his match. I can't wait till I see Hermione again and hopefully I can convince her to go the burrow for before the end of the summer. Dudley was also a lot nicer to me to his parents' dismay. He also asked me a lot about magic and he found interest in looking at my photo album with moving pictures. Although I had to make sure uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia aren't around to see us.  
  
Sleeping was tiresome because of my nightmares, sometimes I dream of the night when Cedric died or the night my parents died and the dream I dread the most was seeing Voldemort taking Hermione away. I just couldn't figure out what was going on inside my head. Only a couple of days waiting, I hope I can last that long.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Author's note: thanks to the people who have read The Last Task. Sorry the ending was a bit packed too short.I'll try to make this one enjoyable to read but I have to say this would be bit lighter than the first chaptered fic I made. I'll think the sequel thing over..toodles r/r 


	3. Getting Close

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews.This isn't much but I hope you'll like it.  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Close  
  
Hermione  
I got up early today and looked at myself in the mirror. Larisse convinced me to look for anything that can tame my bushy hair in an Advance Potions book. I owled Oliver to lend me his old book but I intend to get my own copy of course. It was a little complicated but nothing I can't handle. I still had some potion ingredients left over from last year because I always buy extra incase I needed them.  
  
"Hermione it's time," Larisse said. I looked at my reflection for the last time. After I drink the potion I wouldn't see the bushy hair anymore. The spell promised to make my hair smoother with slight waves and edge curls as I added honey and Rose petals as my last ingredients.  
  
"Come on drink up. I hope we got this one right," Larisse said as she handed me the flask with the blue potion in it.  
  
"Trust me, we've followed the instruction by the book and beside I've done a lot harder and even more complex potions than this," I told her remembering the polyjuice potion although I shivered at the memory of my cat self. I drank all the contents of the flask and before I knew anything I was knocked unconscious.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione are you okay?" I heard Larisse say.  
  
"I'm fine. I guess. What happened?" I asked her but what I really wanted to know was how I looked. I hope the potion worked.  
  
"Hermione, you won't believe it but you fainted and well, I don't think that matters because the potion is a big success," Larisse exclaimed as she hugged me and circled me around the room. "Come on look in the mirror," she instructed and I wasn't sure if I was ready to look at myself. Hermione, you can do this. It's not like your going to take an exam or something. I went in front of the mirror with my eyes closed. I, the brave and courageous Hermione Granger who had been through a lot in the past four years in Hogwarts am scared to look at my very own reflection. "Hermione, come on look at your self. You look fabulous and please open your freaking eyes!" Larisse scolded and I opened one eye then the other. I couldn't believe my eyes. My hair, it's so, perfect. I think Parvati and Lavender would gawk at the way my hair looked. My hair that with its honey brown color softly cascaded just a little below my shoulders. It was so nice to touch it had the velvety feel of a rose and it smelled wonderful. Larisse stood beside me and for once I thought I had an identical twin.  
  
"I can't believe it worked! The potion did it. And I only need to do it once every five years," I exclaimed. I never really cared about what I looked like in the past, and that was probably the reason why neither Ron nor Harry, realized that their best friend is actually a girl.  
  
"But you have to wash your hair always just to keep it nice and clean and brush it at least three times a day," Larisse instructed.  
  
I hugged Larisse and thanked her for convincing me. I didn't know that looking great would make you feel a lot better about yourself not that physical appearance really mattered much to me but it did feel great to seem a little pretty than the usual.  
  
My mom and dad and Larisse's parents' commented on the new change and they all like it. I personally liked it.  
  
Larisse and Oliver had been sending owls to each other since the day they met and I had to teach her a lot of things bout the wizarding world while she taught me how to put a little blush and lip gloss which I really didn't necessary because I was really happy about my hair.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We're bringing Larisse and her family to the airport. First I have to make a phone call. I got out a piece of parchment with Harry's home number.  
  
The phone rung two times before an adult female voice came in like a slight shriek, "Hello."  
  
"Hi! Can I speak with Harry please? I'm Hermione his classmate," I said in an odd rather fast way.  
  
She didn't answer but the next thing I heard was a horrible, "Harry! Get down here telephone it's a girl!" I heard the phone being put down on the table in a rather strong way.  
  
I waited until I finally heard Harry's voice, "Hello? Hermione is that you?"  
  
"Hi Harry! Yah it's me. I just wanted to tell you that after we drop off Larisse and my aunt and uncle we'd be at your house to pick your up so get your things ready okay," I said I was almost stammering because I notably talked too fast.  
  
"Okay, Hermione. Sorry for my aunt, she's just like that good thing it wasn't uncle Vernon who answered the phone," he said.  
  
"Well, I have to go now. See you later Harry," I said before hanging up but I still heard him say, "Can't wait."  
  
I called Larisse down and she was all dressed ready for Paris.  
  
"You know I'll miss you," I told her and I gave her a tight hug.  
  
"I'll miss you too sweet cakes. Remember what I told you. Don't bury yourself too much in books. Lighten up a bit," she told me. I just smiled but I couldn't possibly do that. The O.W.LS are coming on our fifth year I have to prepare.  
  
"Hermione, my dearest cousin in the planet. You're a very beautiful person and I'm not saying that because we very much look the same. I just want you to remember that you're not just gorgeous in the outside but your inside is a treasure worth keeping and if any guy is stupid enough not to know it all that I can say is he's stupid," Larisse said and it almost made me cry.  
  
We got in my parents' car then we drove off to the airport. It was only an hour and a half away from home.  
  
At the airport Larisse and her parents took the morning flight to Paris. Larisse also reminded me to owl Oliver about her trip and to confirm their meeting. I have to say I'm so happy for her.  
  
We drove off, and our next stop #4 privet drive. I'm so excited to see Harry but I'm also anxious to see his reaction to my new look. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
After talking to Hermione on the phone I felt a lot better. Not having to sleep for almost the whole week was an experience. Blasted nightmares I was having. Arabella gave me a potion to help me with my sleeplessness but last night I was too busy counting the time till Hermione comes and gets me out of this house.  
  
I packed my school trunk and Hedwig was sleeping in her cage. I prepared early breakfast for the Dursleys and finished my chores as fast as I could.  
  
I came to see Arabella before the Grangers would come. She was sitting on the couch reading what seemed to me was an old diary.  
  
"Hi Arabella," I said as I entered the living room.  
  
"So you have come to say goodbye," she said as she looked up to me and smiled. Being around her makes me feel safe.  
  
"Yah, Hermione and her parents will pick me up today. I just hope you can go out and introduce them to you," I said. She smiled warmly at me again.  
  
"I'm sure I'll meet Hermione soon enough but for now I can't leave the house. Harry, I want you to have this," she handed me the old diary. "That's your mother's I kept it so you can read it someday and I think now you're old enough to know some things bout your mother's childhood."  
  
"Thanks Arabella, you're the best," I took the diary and gave her a quick hug.  
  
When I got in the house I quietly carried my trunk and then Hedwig's cage outside. The Dursleys were watching TV and not minding me at all. I sat on my trunk with Hedwig in her cage and I waited. It was almost lunchtime. Then I saw a car stop by the house but I couldn't quite figure whom the girl coming out from the back was.  
  
"Harry!" the girl said I couldn't believe it was Hermione. It's Hermione Granger only she didn't have bushy dark brown hair.  
  
"Harry, it's so nice to see you," Hermione said and before I knew it I hugged her. I touched her hair it was silky and as soft as velvet.  
  
"Hermione, is that really you?" I asked as I looked at her from head to foot. Her hair was very noticeable but she was also glowing. The same familiar brown eyes but her lips she must have used something on it because I think I stared at her for almost a whole minute.  
  
"Harry, hello are you okay?" she said and I was a little startled when she placed a hand on my forehead. I small frown showed in her face. "You haven't been sleeping well are you?"  
  
I can't believe she could still figure that even behind my glasses. "So we're leaving now aren't we?" I said.  
  
"Wait come with me I'll introduce you to mom and dad," she said and dragged me to the car and Hermione's parents came out. "Dad, mom this is Harry Potter you saw him at Diagon alley when we went shopping for my second year. He's my best friend," Hermione cheerfully introduced me to her parents. "Harry these are my mom and dad. Eve and Stanley Granger."  
  
"Please to meet you sir, ma'am," I said as I shook hands to both her parents and I have to say they're quite friendly almost like the Weasleys.  
  
"Please to meet you to young man," Mr. Granger said. "Let me help you with your things," he offered.  
  
"No sir it's not much of a burden," I said feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"If you say so," Mr. Granger said smiling at me. When Hermione and I went to get my things Dudley came out. Hermione was a little startled.  
  
I came and went to Dudley. "Harry, I want you to have this," he handed me a little book." I didn't get the chance to look at it because he asked me to pocket it. "Bye Cousin!" Dudley said before coming back inside the house.  
  
"Isn't that odd. I thought he hated you," Hermione said. As she took Hedwig's cage and I took my trunk.  
  
"Well, I forgot to tell you about Dudley's change. I'll fill you in later," I said and Mr. Granger opened the car compartment and put my trunk inside. Hermione placed Hedwig at the back seat and I sat beside her while both her parents were at front.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," I said.  
  
"Don't mention it Harry. Anything for a friend," she said and she smiled at me again and I felt like my cheeks were burning up.  
  
I talked with Hermione and the Grangers as we traveled for almost an hour. Mr. Granger was a funny person and Mrs. Granger is so sweet and caring, no wonder Hermione was brought up to be a wonderful person.  
  
We got to the Granger's house. It was beautiful a little bigger than the Dursleys. Mr. Granger helped me with my trunk and Hermione took Hedwig's cage. The Grangers had a beautiful garden with nice flowers mostly pink and purple. Isn't that the color of the flowers in my dreams? I had to drag that thought out of my head.  
  
We were inside the living room. It had light blue walls with family pictures in frames on top a family piano. I placed my trunk down and looked at each picture. It had Mr. Granger's graduation photo, and also Mrs. Grangers. I remembered her parents were both dentists. Then there were pictures of Hermione and her family from when she was a baby onwards.  
  
I saw a picture of Hermione without her two front teeth.  
  
"I see you found my worst picture. I told mom to get rid of it but she said she just love it so much," Hermione interrupted me.  
  
"It's actually pretty. I didn't have any pictures when I was a kid only ones when my parents were alive," I told her.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry, but from now on I'll be a Colin Creevey taking pictures of the major things happening around you," she exclaimed.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, I think you're very lucky," I commented.  
  
"I think so too and I wouldn't mind sharing my blessings with you and beside mum and dad had always wanted me to have a brother but I never had any and now they would sort of have one," she said and I think she was slightly blushing.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I think your parents are great," I said.  
  
"Let's go up to your room. It's just beside mine," she said. She carried Hedwig up the stairs and I followed her behind and I tried to make less noise as I carried my trunk.  
  
We were standing in front of the door of what I would assume as my room and Hermione slowly opened the door. "My cousin Larisse used it and well, we cleaned the place up so you wouldn't see any of her girlie things." I laughed at what she said. Hermione Granger the girl who couldn't care less what she looked like had a cousin who has girlie things but then again I'm actually seeing a different Hermione, myself.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, I used to sleep in a cupboard and most recently in a storage room," I remarked. I could see that she felt sorry for me but soon replaced it with a cheerful reaction.  
  
"Well, Harry Potter, you're a visitor in the Granger's residence and you will be treated as such and that means no chores for you," she demanded.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione but I don't want to be just a visitor. I want to be part of the family and that means sharing house chores," I think I was glowing red when I said I want to be part of her family.  
  
"If you say so Harry, but you get the easy work, okay? Is that a deal?" she said.  
  
"Okay," I had to agree knowing Hermione she'll keep at it forever if I don't say yes.  
  
"Let's get your stuff in the closet," Hermione said as placed Hedwig's cage on the table near the window. I opened my trunk and got Dudley's old clothes out. Just that moment Mrs. Granger got in the room and saw what we were doing.  
  
"Harry, let me help you with those," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
I have to say I was a bit embarrassed with the clothes I brought but Mrs. Granger had the most motherly features that she almost reminds me of Molly Weasley only she's thinner.  
  
"Hermione, I think we should bring Harry to do some shopping sometime," Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"No ma'am. I don't need to. My clothes are just fine," I said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"No Harry, mum's right. We should buy you clothes. Remember what I told you mum about the second task Harry saved me," Hermione said. I tried to reason with them but with two caring but stubborn female Grangers who am I to argue.  
  
"So tomorrow, we three are going to go clothes shopping. I'll tell your father, Hermione. Do come down for lunch you two once you are finished. We're came home a bit late but I think your dad cooked something special," said Mrs. Granger as she went out of my room.  
  
"Thanks Hermione," I said again.  
  
Hermione took my hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Like I said Harry you're already part of my family." Then she kissed me on the cheek.  
  
Lunch was wonderful. Mr. Granger is a genius when it comes to cooking. He made roast chicken and baked potatoes with gravy. After eating I saw Mr. Granger gardening and I took the opportunity to help him.  
  
"Say, Harry how old are you, son?" Mr. Granger asked as he handed me a pot.  
  
"Well, I'm turning 15 on the 31st of July sir," I answered as I placed some soil in it.  
  
"So how are you and my Hermione doing in school? I think also have another friend. Ron Weasley, the one with the red hair?" he said in his jolly tone.  
  
"Yes, sir that's Ron our other best friend. Well, Hermione is really good in school. In fact I think she's the smartest in our year." I said and I have to say I was speaking the truth.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, she's the smart one. She had been like that even before in her primary years. She was always ahead of everyone and I have to say she didn't have any close friends. She only had her cousins and most of them are in different countries. That's why I'm delighted that she had you boys as her friends. I feel confident that you would look after her always," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"Of course sir. I wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione. She had been a very loyal friend to me and she had always stood by through so many things," I replied.  
  
"I know son. I have to say. She told me a lot about how they treated you at home and I have to say you're a very good boy to be treated so harshly," Mr. Granger retorted.  
  
"It's really okay, sir. The Dursleys aren't the best people but hopefully I can leave with my godfather soon," I said.  
  
We have transferred a few plants to new pots. Then I watered the plants even if Mr. Granger insisted that I rest.  
  
I saw Hermione by her window. She was reading a big book. Knowing her she must be studying in advance. Tomorrow Mr. Granger said he wanted to come along shopping for clothes. The Grangers were such happy people although I haven't been able to spend time with Hermione since she helped me with my things.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was nighttime. I had a wonderful day. Although only a little was spent with Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were so nice. I helped Stan in tending the garden and Eve and I prepared dinner.  
  
I couldn't sleep yet and I looked out the open window. I saw Hermione she was sitting at the roof near her window.  
  
"Hermione, why are you still up?" I asked.  
  
"Harry? I didn't know you were still awake. You did a lot today helping mum and dad. Thanks by the way," she said and I have to say that I startled her a bit.  
  
"It was nothing. Your parents are great and it's fun being around a happy normal family. Why are you still up?" I asked her as I went out my window and sat beside her.  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking about Larisse. Remember she flew to Paris today. I already owled Oliver because they'll see each other there," she said.  
  
"They must like each other a lot," I commented. Hermione was still look at the distance. From where we were we could see the lights coming from the buildings of London.  
  
I could see that she was shivering from the cold. "Hermione put this on," I offered her my old Quidditch robe.  
  
"No Harry. It's okay," she tried to say.  
  
"Hermione, wear it. You're cold and I want you to have it anyway," I said. She had that confused look on her face again. "I've grown a little over the year and I opt to buy a new Quidditch uniform. Think of it as my thank you," I said.  
  
She smiled at me and wore the robe and she cuddled closer to me. "Thanks Harry. This would be my most prided possession."  
  
"Really? More than your books?" I joked.  
  
"Yah, more than my books," she said as she rested her head over my shoulder. I held her in my arms and she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her so I had to carry her to her room good thing the window was wide enough for the two of us to enter.  
  
I placed her in her bed and covered her with her blanket. I was about to get out her window when I had to glance back at her. "Goodnight Hermione. Sleep tight," I said and I kissed her forehead. I saw a smile in her face while she was fast asleep and I got out of her room and went back to mine.  
  
I lay down on my bed and pondered at the day's events. I'm now at the Grangers. It's a very happy home and I'm glad I asked Hermione to let me stay with her family. Tomorrow would be another day. I have never enjoyed being a muggle before but I think the Grangers would change all that. Hermione, I hope I could spend more time with you. ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
Today is the day Harry is going to Grangers to spend the rest of his summer there. I hope he'll have a great time. Well, not too much of a great time, they might forget about me. Seriously, Ron you think they'll forget about you? I asked myself. I had thought about Harry and Hermione all morning, I wasn't even sure if I ate my breakfast but I must have. I would never let a chance for food to pass.  
  
I promised Lavender I'd accompany her in the hillside while she picks flowers.  
  
"Ron, Have you eaten yet, mom said you should bring this basket along," I heard Ginny say before I got out of the door. She held out a basket for me and I took it, knowing it's food inside and the fact that mum made it, made the offer a lot more enticing.  
  
I took the basket from her and kissed her forehead, something that I hadn't been able to do since he attended Hogwarts. "Bye Ginn," I said before I left the house carrying my basket of goodies.  
  
"Hey, Ron your broom," I heard George say as he handed me Charlie's Comet.  
  
"Thanks," I said and I rode the broom.  
  
"Be careful now and don't do anything stupid," Fred called out. And what does he mean by that anyway?  
  
The wind was blowing against my face as I went pass the oak tree by the hill. I told Lavender that I'd be there after 2 and well, I think I'm a bit early.  
  
Lavender was already sitting at their front porch and she must have seen me because she's already waving at me.  
  
"Hey Lav," I greeted her as soon as I landed outside their front porch.  
  
"Hey, you brought food," she said and smiled at me and turned a blush of pink, that's weird. She has a very cute smile. Heck, she's gorgeous. What will Hermione say if I tell her I went on a walk with Lavender? She'd probably make fun of me or not. Hermione isn't like that at all.  
  
"Ron? Hey aren't we leaving yet?" I heard Lavender say. I helped her on the broom and we flew right at the hillside. The place was actually picturesque for a poor neighborhood like where I live.  
  
We went walking around for a while and Lavender went on picking flowers. "Ron, thanks for coming with me. I know you could be spending your time on more important things like Quidditch," she said.  
  
I hate to admit it but I was a little bored but I intend to keep my promise and not act like a moron and live her here. "No Lavender it's just fine. I think it's actually helpful walking around and enjoying the view," I replied.  
  
"I think this is a nice spot," I said as I placed the picnic basket down and put out the nice blanket for us to sit on.  
  
"Insectus Repelus," Lavender said as she waved her wand and pointed it at the blanket. "There we wouldn't get bitten by any insects.  
  
"Where did you learn that?" I asked. I think I sounded a little stupid.  
  
"Just a spell we girls keep in mind so we won't get nasty insect bites during picnics. Hermione helped me and Parvati to learn that one," she answered and yes, it was Hermione's ingenious again that helped them keep their shapely legs to be smooth and free from insect bites. I bet Hermione has the solution to every problem. Smart ass!  
  
The picnic was nice. I was having fun. Real fun almost like having Hermione and Harry around only it's Lavender Brown I'm with. I have to say we weren't even close at school but I guess since I didn't have my friends with me a common face other than my siblings made me feel a lot more at ease.  
  
"Ron, what do you think Harry and Hermione are doing right now?" she asked me. I looked at her and she was beaming at me.  
  
"Well, my guess is Hermione's in her room reading books because that is the only thing I can think of and Harry would be trying very hard to help out in the house," I said and I have to say that my guess is a 90% possibility knowing those two's character. And if I'm not mistaken Hermione would be soon plaguing Harry to do his homework early. I'm starting to feel sorry for him now.  
  
"You're probably right. You know those two too well. Do you think they'd ever be together like a couple?" Lavender's question startled me.  
  
"What do you mean by that exactly? Just the other day you told me to calm down and not see beyond Harry's stay in Hermione's house and now you're asking me if they'd ever get together," I said in the most confused expression I have.  
  
"Well, are you jealous? I mean I only asked if you think they'd ever be together as a couple," she replied.  
  
"Well, Harry has a crush on Cho, that Ravenclaw seeker and Hermione has Viktor Krum as an admirer. I don't know really," I said. I wasn't sure why but the topic just made me uncomfortable. I just can't picture out Hermione and Harry as a couple.  
  
"Well, do you mean Hermione has Viktor and you as her admirers," Lavender bluntly said. I can't believe what she was doing. She was driving me insane.  
  
"Now, why did I get involved in it?" I retorted. I felt so upset that I stuffed my turkey sandwich straight in my mouth.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, don't you think you're too obvious. You have a crush on Hermione Granger and you just wouldn't admit it. Typical boy," she muttered. Why did she have to push it that way?  
  
"Well, fine so I like her, then what?" I admitted. Stupid git why'd you fall for it now she'll tell the whole school when she gets to Hogwarts.  
  
"That's just what I wanted to hear. I just wanted to admit your feelings. Now let's get back to eating," she said and I sense something about her. We didn't talk the rest of the way back to her house.  
  
"Bye Lavender," I called out to her before she entered the house.  
  
"See yah around Weasley," she said without looking back at me. It was weird. I half expected her to kiss me on the cheek like she usually did when I walk or fly her home. Well, I still need to do a lot of thinking. Am I really crushing on my best friend, Hermione? Well, I can't take it back now. I already told her that I did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, was Quidditch practice day. Fred and George were once again training Ginny and me. I expected Lavender to show up at the hill to watch as play but she wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Hey, Ron watch it," I heard Ginny warn me as the Quaffle sent by Fred almost hit me square on the face. I was able to make a flip and it hit the broom instead.  
  
After a very tiring game Ginny and I went back to the kitchen to drink.  
  
"Hey Ginn, have you seen Lavender this morning?" I asked her.  
  
"I think she's home doing her homework. I went by her house to borrow Heather's old broom. Lavender said she felt a little sick and didn't want to go out. Did you do anything to her?" Ginny suddenly asked me.  
  
"Me? Of course I didn't do anything to her. Why would I?" I said defensively. Lavender didn't go out. Well, I didn't do anything to her. Did I?  
  
"Well, Ron I think something's bothering her and since you're in the same year I think you should be responsible enough to help her," Ginny said.  
  
"I have too many things going on in my head to add her to it," I argued. She just made me aware of my so-called feelings for Hermione and then she suddenly won't come out of the house. Women you just can't figure them out.  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Days in a muggle life Ron’s Attitude

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews.This isn't much but I hope you'll like it.  
  
Chapter 4: Days in a muggle life/ Ron's Attitude  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I had the most wonderful dream last night. Harry kissed me goodnight. He must have tucked me in last night when I fell asleep at the roof while sitting beside him. Last night must have been so romantic. 'Hermione Granger, how could you ever think of such a thing about your best friend,' I scolded myself.  
  
"Hermione, are you up yet? Breakfast is ready," It was Harry. He prepared breakfast? I can't believe he did that he's suppose to be our guest. I went to the bathroom and freshened up. I then dashed down the kitchen to do some major scolding.  
  
"Morning Honey, I was up early and Harry here helped me fix breakfast. Did you sleep well last night?" My mom was already up, now how am I supposed to talk sense with Harry when mom is around. I took a seat beside him and gave him the look.  
  
"You weren't supposed to do anything. You're our house guest," I whispered. Harry just smiled at me.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione I couldn't help myself. I had a wonderful sleep last night and well. I was up early and I saw your mom up and starting breakfast. I just had to help her," he reasoned. He gave that puppy dog look and I just didn't have the heart to scold him anymore.  
  
"We're going to do some shopping today so you two better eat a lot. We wouldn't be eating till lunchtime. Harry dear eat some of this fresh corn muffins," my mum offered and Harry took four and divided it between the two of us. Mum's corn muffins went extremely well with the fried bacons and eggs.  
  
"Sorry, we don't have any pumpkin juice here but I'll try to make some for the two of you. I know you missed that from school," my mum said.  
  
"Oh, don't bother Mrs. Granger back at the Dursley." Harry was about to say but stopped realizing that he didn't have to say how they treated him at his house. I felt sorry for him.  
  
"It's okay Harry. You'll have a great time with us. Right mum?" I said as I patted his shoulder and he smiled at me.  
  
"Of course dear. Now I'll just go and check on your father. You two eat your breakfast now. Harry have some more muffins," my mum offered before leaving the two of us to eat.  
  
"So how was your night?" Harry asked me while he ate his bacons.  
  
"It was nice. Thanks for bringing me to my room although you could just have waken me up," I said and I think my face was turning a little red.  
  
"I couldn't do that. You looked so peaceful last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. Did you know you look so angelic when you sleep?" Harry remarked. I wasn't sure if he was trying to complement me, or tease me like what Ron usually does.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't trying to tease you or anything. It's true. You looked like a baby last night," he added.  
  
"Which one's the real thing? I look like a baby or an angel?" I asked trying to ride a long with the conversation.  
  
"I'd say both but you weigh more than you look," Harry commented and I felt embarrassed.  
  
"Harry, how could you say that?" I asked. "You think I'm fat," Harry, thinks I'm fat. Boys, they're just so insensitive.  
  
"I'm not saying your fat. I was just kidding. I was joking honest," he pleaded but I was hurt and I lost my appetite.  
  
I stood up and didn't finish my breakfast.  
  
"Tell mum I'm in the bathroom taking a shower and I don't feel like eating anymore since I weigh too much," I barked and stumped my way out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, Hermione wait I was just kidding. Honest!" He called out but I didn't want to hear anything of it. Harry thinks I'm fat. I got some fresh towels and my bathrobe. I went inside the bathroom and took a nice long bath. I half ate my muffin and I'd sure want to eat more but after what Harry said I didn't have the heart to take another bite.  
  
I can't believe him! He's such a prat. He deliberately implied that I'm fat. I may not be fashionable as those other girls in school. But I'm not fat! I was letting the water wash down the anger I was feeling. And to think I actually dreamed of him kissing me good night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
I can't believe I said that. Now Hermione hates me. What will I do?  
  
"Harry, where did Hermione go?" Mr. Granger said as he and Mrs. Granger came in. Now what do I tell her parents? Should I tell them that I upset their daughter because I stupidly made her think that I actually think she's fat? Stupid get, then they'll have to kick you out of the house you idiot. What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that? Only Ron does that and gets away with it and in your case you're in her house and if you don't do anything soon you'll be in big trouble. 'Watch you mouth Harry!" I scolded myself.  
  
"She went to take a shower sir. She's already done with Breakfast she said she's already full," I reasoned.  
  
"Well, that girl didn't touch her breakfast. Well, do finish yours Harry then go and take your shower after Hermione," Mrs. Granger said warmly. Now I feel a lot guilty.  
  
After finishing my breakfast I insisted on helping Mrs. Granger clear the table but she said I ought to go and get ready for our trip to the mall. I'm actually excited. It had been a while since I've gone to a shopping center. The only place I went shopping in when I started at Hogwarts was in Diagon alley.  
  
I went up stairs and got my clothes ready before I went to the bathroom. I knocked first, of course, I didn't want to get in anymore problem with Hermione.  
  
"I'll be out of here in a sec," I heard her say and true to her word she got out of the bathroom her hair wrapped up with a towel and she wore her thick bathrobe. She smelled so sweet like honey and flowers. I never understood why girls smelled awfully different from us men.  
  
"Oh it's you," she said coldly at me. "Please move a little so I can pass. I might be too big to fit the door," she said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to say that you're." I just couldn't say that again it will infuriate her.  
  
"That what Harry, that I'm fat? Actually I don't see why you have to feel sorry. If it's your honest opinion I guess I have to bear with it don't I?" she said. When Hermione's upset, she's upset. Well, I've never been in a real fight with her if you don't include the time when I completely ignored her in our third year when she told McGonagall about my Firebolt. It was a very odd feeling I can't believe Ron actually enjoyed teasing her when knowing that I hurt her feelings didn't feel nice for me at all.  
  
"Hermione, I truly am sorry and I promise not to say anything unlikely again. I won't let you pass unless you say you have forgiven me," I said almost sternly. I had to hold her shoulders so she would look at me.  
  
"Okay, okay. I forgive you, but really Harry if you think I'm fat there is no point in denying it and besides it really doesn't matter to me. I'm just not good enough for anyone," she said and I couldn't believe I heard her say it. I felt like I was Draco Malfoy and I have completely offended her like I said something to her like Mudblood. But then again Draco wouldn't feel as guilty as I am now.  
  
"Hermione, Harry is there a problem," we both turned and it was Mrs. Granger. Thank goodness it wasn't Mr. Granger, as our actual situation didn't look very nice.  
  
"Oh nothing mom. I just told Harry that he'd have to turn the water heater up because the water is cold," Hermione said coolly. That was close. I just smiled at Mrs. Granger and clumsily went inside the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
London Square (n/a: the place is make believe 'cause I've never been to London.) was filled with Beautiful stores and shops. I'd say it was a very fancy place.  
  
Hermione was still awfully quiet I was hoping I could spend more time with her but I guess she was still upset with me. Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger bought me new clothes. I told them that I didn't needed any but they insisted and bought half a dozen new shirts, a new jumper and some shorts and pants. Hermione was quietly participating in the shopping's spree having three of the shirts that they bought me.  
  
At Lunchtime Mr. and Mrs. Granger said that they would have salad for lunch. They told Hermione and I to get some Hamburgers since that was what they think teenagers would like to eat.  
  
We were facing each other with our own Whooper Burgers and Onion Rings in front of us.  
  
"You know Harry. You didn't have to order me anything. Water would be fine," she said and from the sound of her voice she was still upset.  
  
"Hermione, please I'm sorry. You haven't eaten anything all day. You might get sick. I would never forgive myself if anything happens to you," I really was worried because we had been walking all they and shopping. Mr. and Mrs. Granger bought us some snack while we went shopping and she didn't even take even a single bite of the tortilla.  
  
"I wouldn't get sick. I'm too fat to get sick," she said and she crossed her arms on her chest.  
  
"Hermione, like I said I'm sorry. I was stupid I shouldn't make a joke like that on you. Please eat something. Promise I will keep away from doing chores in your house," I knew it was a bargain she wouldn't pass.  
  
A smile broke on her face, "Alright Harry you got yourself a deal. Just don't ever tease me like that again. You're suppose to be neutral you know. Ron and I are teasing partners," she was right. Only Ron can tease her and still leave to tell the tale.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry for my stupid attitude. I guess I was over sensitive," she added.  
  
"No you're not. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't talk to you that way. After all you're a girl and I should treat you right like a gentleman," I muttered. I think what I said made her blush.  
  
She was already relaxing and was starting on her onion rings. I started on my burger and was having the time of my life. Hermione and I are friends again. She was smiling at me. It had only been a few hours that I didn't see her smile at me and I felt so uneasy and uncertain but now I felt a lot better.  
  
"Harry, thanks for talking me into eating. You just don't know how famished I am," she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I know you're too stubborn and unless I've realized my mistake you wouldn't let the issue go and I did learn my lesson well, ma'am," I remarked. "Don't ever get mad at me again Hermione."  
  
"Well, I won't unless you give me any reason to," she said then she grinned. "Oh and one more thing, let's work on our home works early."  
  
"Do we really have to?" I said. The idea of home works wasn't that appealing to me. Then I idea popped in my ingenious head.  
  
"Harry. Well, enjoy the rest of the summer if we've done our home works early then we can go to any place we want and just have fun," she exclaimed and I have to say I'd like to share her enthusiasm.  
  
"Okay, let's make another deal," I proposed and I got her full attention. "We'll work on our home works and finish it as soon as possible and then we'll have fun. Maybe even go to the Burrow for the rest for the summer," I said. At first I thought she was frowning but then after a few minutes of what seemed to me was her brainstorming a smile broke on her face.  
  
"Okay you got yourself a deal but with minor revisions. Well finish our home works and we'll have fun after wards. But before we go to the Burrow. You have to come with my parents and me to see the rest of London and just have the time of our lives. Of course we still need to ask mum and dad for permission if we want to pursue a trip to the Burrow," she muttered.  
  
"Well, I'm all for it Hermione. And don't ever think that I'm not enjoying myself with your company. In fact I had never felt this happy being around muggles before. Your parents are wonderful and I so happy to have finally met your family on a more personal level," I exclaimed.  
  
After we finished eating. I carried most of the load and took even what Hermione was carrying. We were to meet her parents at the car to leave the shopping bag there and go on continue with our shopping.  
  
We went to do the grocery. Bought some things for the house and even went to watch a movie which I have to say I have never done in my whole life. That was the best day I have ever had which was done in a very muggle way.  
  
When we got home it was almost dinnertime but we sure had lots of fun. Tomorrow Hermione and I would probably be in very serious study mode.  
  
I was at the roof by my window just relaxing and thinking about the nice things that happened that day when I saw Hermione, come out her window.  
  
"Hey, Harry what are you doing here?" she asked as plopped beside me.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking and you why are you still awake. Weren't you tired from all the shopping?" I asked her.  
  
"A little that's why I came out here to relax. I have always enjoyed staying out here," she explained.  
  
"But I thought you hated heights?" remembering the fact that she hated flying.  
  
"Not really. I'm just no good at flying and besides this isn't very high. It's not like those towers at Hogwarts," she replied.  
  
I just looked at her. She was staring at the beautiful London lights from up far. I watched her as she sighed and looked longingly to the sparkling glitters of the stars.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to bed. I wouldn't want to burden you with the responsibility of carrying me inside my room," she said.  
  
"Hermione, I was just joking at breakfast. If you do fall asleep it's not a burden to carry you in. And besides I wouldn't mind having company," I said. She smiled and snuggled in closer. She's my best friend and I liked the feel of her by my side. I placed an arm around her to keep her warm then I noticed that she was wearing my Quidditch robes to sleep.  
  
"Thanks for the robes Harry. They're quite comfortable to sleep in," she said.  
  
"Well, they look nice on you too. It would have been nice if you can play Quidditch. Ron, you and me in the team," I said as I imagined the three of us playing for Gryffindor.  
  
"Dream on Harry. Just watching you play gives me heart attacks and now you want me to join. You ought to be kidding me," she answered.  
  
"It's worth a try. Go on just rest I'll bring you to your room when you're fast asleep," I said and before I knew it she was breathing quietly with her eyes closed and her head resting on my chest. I had to carry her back in her room and kissed her in the forehead good night. That night I had the urge to read my mum's diary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
I didn't get any letters to either Harry or Hermione. I wonder what those two are doing? Well, I have my mind all troubled with Lavender at the moment. Truthfully I really don't understand why I'm so affected by the fact the she didn't meet me the other day. And today she didn't show up at the hill to watch Ginny or me practice.  
  
I was pretty beaten up having been hit by the Quaffle more than a dozen times.  
  
"Hey Ron, what's the matter? Are you day dreaming or something?" Fred said as I was, once again hit by the Quaffle square in the face.  
  
"Can we have a break I think I'm not feeling well," I said, which was true because I think I have a broken nose.  
  
"I think Ronniekkins is having some girl problems," George said. And I gave him my most hateful stare.  
  
"I'm not!" I retorted.  
  
"Oh, I wonder why Miss Brown didn't show up yesterday and today?" Fred asked sarcastically.  
  
"How should I know," I retorted and I have to say I was a bit defensive on my answer.  
  
"Very unlikely answer baby brother. You were the last person she was with two days ago," Fred reminded me and then it hit me, I maybe the reason why she was upset. But why would she be? I was the one she interrogated last time. She placed me in a difficult position. Why would she be upset with me? I should be the one upset with her.  
  
"I don't know what you guys are talking about but I'm beat and I think I'm going home," I said and I rode my broom back home.  
  
What did I do to Lavender Brown to get her all upset? I'm clueless. Women are so difficult to understand.  
  
"Ron can we talk?" Ginny said as she knocked on my door.  
  
Well, she had been trying to talk to me for quite a while and I guess I should hear her out. But I really don't know what she wants to talk about. "Come on in."  
  
"Thanks," she said as she entered my room. "Ron, it's about Hermione and Harry," she started. Oh boy, I almost forgot that she has this big crush on Harry.  
  
"Yes, Ginn what about them?" I asked.  
  
"Well, you three have been good friends right? And well, I don't know if I should ask this but what do you really feel about Harry staying at Hermione's?" Here we go again the same question thrown at me by Lavender and now my sister.  
  
"What do you want me to say?" I said dryly. I couldn't help it the questions were starting to annoy me.  
  
"Are you upset, jealous, what?" she asked me and I think I had enough of it.  
  
"Well, Ginny I'm not jealous unlike you. I know you have this big Harry issue to deal with. I'm just fine thank you!" blurted. I think it didn't come out well and Ginny run off crying. What do they expect me to say?  
  
At dinnertime Ginny didn't come down and I really feel like a total idiot. She was just concerned about me and I was total pee-brain not to realize.  
  
I knew I had to do something but first I have to clear my head and think. I went to my room and looked myself in. "Ronald Weasley do you have any feelings for your best friend Hermione Granger?" that was the first question I threw at myself when I faced the mirror then I thought of the true and honest answer. "No, I don't have any feelings for her. Well, no romantic feelings to be exact she's just a friend," I answered my own question.  
  
"Are you jealous of her and Harry being together?" another hard question I threw at myself. "Yes, I know it's unfair but last year I figured those two can exist without me. Harry wouldn't have survived the first task without Hermione's help. Hermione most definitely would have preferred Harry's company to me. I remember our first Hogsmeade weekend where Harry couldn't come. We had a swell time only she had to remind me every few second that it would have been a lot better if Harry was around," I admitted to myself.  
  
"So if ever Harry and Hermione get together as a couple would you be upset?" I asked myself trying to imitate a Daily Prophet news reporter. I thought of my answer and said to myself, "Only if they would keep it secret from me. I also feel uncertain in my place at the trio when they could probably have great fun with just the two of them together." There I aired out all my troubles I guess I can talk to Ginny now. But wait I still need to ask myself a question which brought me back in front of the small mirror.  
  
"Do you like Lavender Brown?" now where did I get that question? I stopped for a moment. She's just a friend a new friend, who is by the way upset with me. "She's nice. I do suppose I like her as a friend." Well, I think I'm set to talk to Ginny because I have settled my issues cleared and, well, I need to apologize for my rudeness.  
  
I went to knock at her door. "Ginny, can I come in and talk?" I asked.  
  
"Why so you insult me more and rub it in my face?" she said bitterly.  
  
"No Ginny, that's not what I came here for. I'm sorry I was such an ass awhile back. Please let me in so we can talk."  
  
"Okay, get inside," she said as she opened the door for me.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said to you that was totally uncalled for."  
  
"You bet it wasn't," she muttered as she dried her eyes.  
  
"I know I'm a jerk and that I'm the worst big brother any girl could ever have. But I'm really sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?"  
  
"You can answer my questions then we'll be even," Ginny replied. And I agreed. So she fired away with the questions surprisingly similar to the ones I asked myself in front of the small mirror.  
  
"Do you have feelings for Hermione?"  
  
"Not the romantic type," I said. I explained to her what I felt during my fourth year and I think she pretty much understood me.  
  
"Would you have any problems if they get together?"  
  
"Nope unless they keep it from me then I'll be upset. How about you will you be upset?" I asked her.  
  
"Not at all. After having Hermione as a roommate, I don't think there is any girl in the world, which is perfect enough for Harry rather than Hermione."  
  
"So she told you she liked Harry?" I inquired but not exactly hoping to get an answer.  
  
"Well, she didn't say she liked Harry as more than a friend but she talks differently when she talks about Harry than when she talks about you," Ginny said. I was a little hurt of course what was a guy to feel when your best friend favors your other best friend over you but I have to say I have learned to live with that fact.  
  
"Ron, I'm no longer the little girl that had a big crush on Harry Potter. In case you haven't noticed I'm already a big girl," she said and I have to say I have over looked at all the changes my little sister had gone through. She was not a little girl anymore that's for sure.  
  
"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry If I'm not good enough for a big brother," I said as I hugged her.  
  
"It's okay Ron. I know it's hard to live up to what Bill, Charlie, Fred and George had done in the past. Well, you're your own person and you have to be whomever you want to be," she said as she hugged me back.  
  
"Thanks Ginny for forgiving me," I said before I went towards the door.  
  
"Not to fast big brother. You still owe someone the truth," she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. "I was talking about Lavender. She needs to know what you told me and don't ask me why go figure it yourself."  
  
"Okay, I'll go talk to her. What should I tell her?" I said.  
  
"I don't know only you can answer that question," those were the last things she said before she pushed me out of her room and locked it.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[n/a:] Sorry Hermione's POV is kind of short.r/r 


	5. Awkward Moments with Girls

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews. Yup. Magic ain't allowed out of Hogwarts right? But at this point the Ministry of Magic's too busy covering their Asses that a little minor magic inside the Leaky Cauldron wouldn't mean much. I think brewing potions is out of the question. Snape had always seen his subject as a form of science and not exactly the hocus pocus type. sorry about that just got to answer a nice review.  
  
Chapter 5: Awkward moments with Girls  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
  
I'm not particularly thrilled with what I'm going to do today. Who would be? Ginny had talked me into apologizing to Lavender because of something, which at this point I still haven't figured out yet.  
  
I'm waiting in front of Lavender's house. Should I knock or should I stay out here till it it's dark. Why did I pick these silly flowers anyway? I looked at the pretty wild flowers I was holding all of them were Lavender or Purple and some were actually pink. The twins would have a feast if they see me here holding this bouquet.  
  
"What are you doing here Ron," I was a little startled. Lavender was wearing a nice blue dress that matched her deep blue eyes. (n/a: I can't remember what she looked like so let's just pretend Lavender Brown had blue eyes and light brown hair.)  
  
"Well, I. I came here to apologize," I said meekly. But I still don't know what I'm apologizing for.  
  
A smile broke in Lavender's face and I actually think it made her a lot prettier. 'Hey, since when did you find Lavender Brown pretty?' I asked myself. Well, I have to say since our forth year I've had an eye for pretty girls and well, she's one of the prettiest I know.  
  
"Are those for me?" she asked and well, I think my stupid self just blushed as I gave her the flowers. "Well, don't just stand there. Come inside."  
  
I clumsily went in. I haven't felt this awkward before the last time was when I made a complete fool out of myself in front of Fleur. The house where Lavender was staying in was a beautiful house. It was probably bigger than the Burrow and with nice tasteful furniture.  
  
"Sit down Ron," she said. The house was such a marvel for me. Well, if only we had these nice things in the house then it would have been more comfy.  
  
"So your aunt and uncle are rich?" I can't believe I had to ask a dumb question like that.  
  
She smiled at me she must think I'm very stupid now. "They're just regular wizard just like my parents. They venture into small businesses. We aren't rich like the Malfoys and their lot," she replied.  
  
If this isn't rich then Draco must be right, my family's really poor. "You know Ron, whether someone is rich or poor isn't very important. I know I may not look it, but I couldn't care less if I'm rich or not as long I have my family together," she said that as if reading out my thoughts and I just gave her a smile.  
  
"But you and Parvati have this thing for girly stuff. Hermione told as so," oops I shouldn't have mentioned that.  
  
"Well, it's okay. We do have a reputation for like things fancy and I don't blame Hermione for thinking that way. I mean she's really different from us. Hermione had her priorities straight and well, we still need to develop that. Just after Cedric died I realized that popularity isn't everything. It won't save you from anything," she admitted.  
  
I guess I was looking at a different Lavender Brown. She was no longer the slightly snobbish girl I used to know. Maybe Cedric's death did affect a whole lot of us. Lavender was right I'm lucky to have my family and to think I envied Harry a lot for all his money and popularity and I actually over looked the fact that he had lost his parents at a young age and he actually witnessed someone's death and to top that he had his life at stakes almost every year.  
  
"So what did you came here for again?" Lavender brought me back to reality with her question.  
  
"Well, like I said I want to apologize. The thing is I know that I must have upset you or something but would you mind telling me what I actually did or say that upset you?" I just had to ask her. I was going through a tough thing here apologizing for something I couldn't quite put together.  
  
"You know what, I have a better idea. Let's just forget that I was ever upset with you. See my reasons aren't so important," she replied.  
  
I don't think that was fair. I came here and apologized to her and I assume she had already forgiven me and still I have no idea of the wrong I have done. She's keeping a secret from me. "Why won't you tell me the reason then if it isn't that important?"  
  
"I can't tell you," she muttered and she looked away from me and I think she was blushing.  
  
"Why can't you tell me? We're friends aren't we?" I asked. What was she hiding? It couldn't think of any reason why she was acting that way.  
  
"We are friends. I mean you have been quite a good company and I have to say I didn't expect to be close to Ronald Weasley, one of the famous Gryffindor trio," she said and I wasn't sure if she was joking or was actually complementing me.  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow then when we practice Quidditch?" I asked as I went towards the door.  
  
"Yup, I'll be there. Ron, thanks for the flowers," she said. I was going to face her and I think she was about to give me a kiss on the cheek and, well, it sort of landed on my lips. We both turned away from each other and I have to say it was so embarrassing. I think my face was as read as my hair.  
  
"I better go now. See you tomorrow. And Lavender I don't have any romantic feelings for Hermione," then I made a run for it. It was my first ever kiss. I can't believe it. I better tell someone or I'll explode. Hermione, no I can't she'll think I'm a kiss and tell. Harry, he'll understand and he's a guy he knows what it's like but he hasn't been kissed yet, well, I guess?  
  
I can't believe what I am feeling right now. I think I'm floating. Lavender Brown just kissed me. Accidentally that is. I went up the hill and I think I yelled out loud for no particular reason at all. I went back to the Burrow but didn't feel like eating dinner. It was so unlike me to skip a meal. I love food but I think writing this whole ordeal would help me breathe better. Ronald Weasley had been kissed. I feel like I'm all grown up now. I started my letter to Harry.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hi there mate! So how's your stay at Hermione's I hope she isn't torturing you with finishing our home works early. I have a very important thing to tell you but promise me that Hermione wouldn't know about it. You know her she'll criticize me, or something if she finds out. Harry, Lavender Brown kissed me on the lips. Mate, one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts just gave me my first kiss. Isn't that great? I really think I'm starting to like her. (Wait should I tell him that? I really do think I like her so I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell my best friend.) So what do you think Harry? Should I ask her out or maybe date her when we get back to school?  
  
Well, Harry I need to ask you one more thing and I hope you answer me in the most honest way possible. Do you like Hermione and I don't mean like her because she's my friend like? If ever you do and you guys wanted to get together as a couple you have my blessing just don't go making it a secret from me okay? I guess my letter is too long. I hope you guys can come and stay with us. Ginny and I have a very big chance of getting in the Quidditch team.  
  
Your Best friend,  
  
Ron  
  
I wrote Top Secret in front of the letter then tied the letter on Pig for delivery. I hope Harry answers it soon. Well, if those two will get together I do hope I can find someone I can bring along so I won't be the third wheel. I think Lavender would be perfect. I can't believe I'm already day dreaming about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
I was up late last night reading my mum's diary and I have to say it was the most heart-warming experience. I think I have come to terms to what my mum really is like. Her description of her life when she was growing up was nice and while I read the lines in her diary it felt surreal as if I was really there watching the whole event take place. I don't know what time is it in the morning but the sun was already high.  
  
"Morning Harry! I brought you some breakfast," it was Hermione I guess I really woke up late. I checked at what I was wearing underneath my blanket. I had my pajamas and a big shirt on. Thank goodness I look decent.  
  
"I made these myself," Hermione mused. "I asked mum to teach me how to cook and I think it's pretty easy." I scanned the food right in front of me. There were fried egg four bacon strips and some garlic butter bread rolls and some pumpkin juice.  
  
"You made all of these for me?" No one had ever made me breakfast before. Hermione was still beaming at me. I think she's so proud of the breakfast she made for me and I have to say the aroma was too tempting not to try any. I ate a piece of the garlic rolls and they were delicious.  
  
"These are very good Hermione. When did you learn how to make them?" I simply had to ask.  
  
"Just today. It's actually my first venture into the kitchen to actually do some cooking. Mum was nice enough to teach me," she exclaimed. I guess Hermione was too busy studying that she didn't get to learn more domestic things like cooking. At the rate she was going I think she'll be good as a chef in no time.  
  
"I have to say that for a first timer you're really good Hermione," I commented.  
  
"Well, my cooking isn't as good as yours Harry. I guess I rather felt embarrassed not having to know anything in the kitchen while a boy like you goes really well in it," she admitted and it just made me smile. Hermione Granger the person who knows just about anything acknowledged her naïveté in the kitchen.  
  
"Like I said you'll be good at it in no time," I remarked and she smiled at me. She grows lovelier each day.  
  
"Eat up Harry. We have home works to finish today," I knew she was up going to bring that up at any moment and well it was sooner than I'd hoped. I ate my breakfast while in bed and when I got up to take the tray down stairs, Hermione stopped me and made me take a warm shower instead. She took the tray and went down with a very satisfied look on her face.  
  
Everyday I discover something new about Hermione and I can't help but notice how beautiful a person she has become. She's no longer the bossy little girl that walked up to Ron and me on the train in our first year. Although I really wouldn't mind her bossing me around sometimes because I still think she's cute when she does it. Ron would probably puke if he could here my thoughts right now.  
  
I went inside the bath and took my warm shower. I guess we'll be too busy with home works today but the good side is I'd be able to spend more time with my girl best friend, Hermione. 'How would she react if I call her my girl friend in a casual friendly manner of course? Would she mind at all?' I simply thought but I shoved the idea at the back of my head realizing the implications of such actions.  
  
I was done with my warm bath and got back in the room I had my bathrobes on. I'm quite glad I had it on for Hermione was in my room preparing the clothes I was going to wear. "Good you're done. Here are your clothes. After getting dresses get your books, parchments and quills so we can start working. I'll call you to my room when I'm ready. You can go start your reading if you like. I'll be taking my bath now, see you later," she said before leaving my room. She was in a very nice mood. I guess the thought that it was pure study day today uplifted her spirit in some way.  
  
I got the clothes Hermione picked for me on. She made me wear my newly bought green shirt and black loose pants. They were very comfortable to wear and did look quite nice on me. I took Hermione's advice and start getting my school stuff out of my trunk. Snape gave us a five-page essay on how to make an invisibility potion. He really has a way of spoiling our vacation. I had some books, which Arabella thought I should find handy especially in my favorite DADA subject. I wonder who our new teacher would be? I mean Moody is too freaked out after being locked in a luggage bag for the whole school term.  
  
I started reading my Advance Potions also one of the books Arabella lent me. It did have the invisibility potion ingredients and how to make it. It's not very complicated, nothing Hermione can't handle. Snape won't admit it but Hermione is very good at his subject but he's too busy praising Draco Malfoy his favorite Slytherin pet.  
  
"Harry, I'm done get your butt in my room we have some home works to finish and I promise you that when this day is over you'll be home work free in no time," she said gleefully as she poked her head in my slightly open door. I didn't feel like studying to be honest but with her happy disposition you couldn't help but share her enthusiasm.  
  
"I'm coming," I got my parchments, inks and quills and placed it on top of my leather bound books. I went to Hermione's room and she already had two chairs and tables set for the both of us. Hermione's room was lilac in color and had nice pictures placed on her wall. She has a small stuff animal collection that I hadn't noticed before. The tables were by her window so we could see from the outside.  
  
"Watch shall we work on first the hard ones or the easy ones?" she asked and I thought it was best we work on Snape's essay first.  
  
We read the books and openly discussed the procedure. I've always studied with Hermione before and there were times that it was just the two of us but this time being around her felt different. I feel comfortable around her and yet there seem to be this weird thing going on inside me when our skin touches when she tries to point out something to me, which we read from the book. The nice sweet scent of honey in her hair was almost intoxicating. She was still Hermione my best friend only she's slightly different. Why didn't I notice the fact that she was a girl before and to think she was a very attractive one. No wonder Viktor Krum was trying to get to her last year. I have over looked her beautiful qualities because she was too familiar and now I've finally realized the many things I missed noticing in the past.  
  
"Harry, don't you think we can add a few more drops of crop oil so the invisibility potion would have a longer effect?" her question brought me back to reality.  
  
"What? I'm sorry I was thinking about something," I said as I run my hands thru my always-messed up hair.  
  
"You mean someone?" she muttered. "Thinking about Cho aren't you?" well, I was a bit surprised about that and to think I haven't been thinking Cho Chang since I came to the her house and beside I was too busy thinking about a particular someone just beside me. "It's alright Harry. I know you have a thing for her since our first year. I've noticed the way you looked at her at the Yule Ball. You maybe with Parvati but your eyes were fixated to a particular Ravenclaw."  
  
What Hermione said was true I fancied Cho Chang not too long ago but I guess the turn of events at the Triwizard tournament made some dramatic changes in me and it affected my liking for Cho. I realized how much she loved Cedric and I still hold that guilty feeling inside me because I couldn't save him and I guess I would be carrying that burden forever.  
  
"I wasn't thinking about her," I said I think Hermione saw the sudden change in me and I saw that sympathetic look on her face.  
  
"I know that you feel guilty that you weren't able to bring Cedric back with you alive but Harry, you did the right thing. You brought Cedric back to his parents and to Cho just as he wanted you to. If it would make you feel better why won't you write her a letter? If it would help even apologize to her but I really don't think it's necessary. I know it had been so hard for you lately and I want to make you feel better Harry. If only I could share your burden with you, I would," Hermione's concern just enveloped me like a warm blanket. She had always been caring to me. She knew what to say and when to say it.  
  
I just hugged her for what seemed to me was a good couple of minutes then I looked at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I guess I never told you how much I appreciate your friendship and your loyalty to me. You were there for me even at those times when you could have just turned your back on me. I know you've been through a lot for me and I just don't know what I'll do with you and Ron with me."  
  
"I'm your friend Harry and the three of us will always stick together. You can be sure that I'll stand by you through thick and thin and I'd endure whatever trials if you need me to go through with it with you," she said with conviction.  
  
I kissed Hermione's cheek and I told her something that I wasn't really sure what I meant by. "I love you Hermione. I don't know what I'll do with out you," I admitted. 'Wait I said I love you. Do I mean it? Of course I do. She's my best friend and I love her a lot,' I reminded myself. I just caught myself panicking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
What did Harry said? He loves me? What does he mean by that? 'Hey, he's your best friend, of course he loves you in a friendly kind of way,' I reminded myself. We have stayed in my room for almost an hour now discussing the invisibility potion. I did most of the talking and well I think Harry was drifting into deep thought and I assumed he was thinking of Cho whom he had been crushing on for a while. But I think I did something really bad because at the mention of her name I saw that sad look on his face the one that I saw at the night of Cedric's death. I knew I had to comfort him and I did.  
  
I was happy to hear that he was grateful for my existence I thought I wasn't that important to him because it had always been him and Ron together. And just now he said he's thankful and he loves me. What should I say? It's not like he just professed his undying love to me. He only said he loved me because he's my friend, right? "I love you too Harry. You and Ron had been my best friends and I never had any before. I know I have been bossy and all those stuff to the two of you and sometimes you just couldn't stand me but I promise I'll be more understanding, though I cannot promise to avoid arguments with Ron because that boy is very tetchy." There, at last I saw him smile again.  
  
Harry hugged me a few times and I don't know if it's the breakfast I made for him that made him so grateful all of a sudden or it's just his way of getting away from schoolwork. I was happy though because he seemed as interested as I was too study. I think Harry had gotten used to my hair because he didn't seem to notice it like he used to the first time he saw the new hairstyle. I have noticed the changes in Harry also. When he hugged me I felt the formation of muscles in his body it must be because of his too much work at the Dursleys or even his preparations for the Triwizard Tournament. There were no traces of the scrawny little boy. Harry's already a young man and a very handsome one at that. 'You can't think of your best friend like that,' I scolded myself.  
  
After eight long hours of studying with only half hour stops for lunch and dinner we've finished our Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and Astronomy home works. We didn't have assignments from Hagrid because he said we needed the break. Harry's almost through with everything but I still need to do my Arithmancy and Ancient Ruins.  
  
"You think I can take Ancient Ruins with you this year and drop Divination?" Harry asked as he was cleaning up his table.  
  
"I don't know but you can write McGonagall and ask if they would allow you to. I think it's a very good decision you made," I commented and well, I really think he's doing the right thing.  
  
"I saw some of the books you were reading and well, I think they're interesting and Arabella suggested I take a worth while subject," he said. He did mention her in his letter before.  
  
"Well, she's right you know and I'm not saying this because I'm already taking the subject but Ancient Ruins is a very interesting subject. If I won't be able to work in Hogwarts as a teacher I think I'm going to be an archeologist for the ministry," I've never told anyone about my plans and well, not even mum and dad knew about it.  
  
"That's great Hermione and maybe we can go on an expedition together or maybe we can talk Ron into some adventures with us," he said with delight. I thought about it, the three of us going to undiscovered sites and we'd be the first wizards to visit the ruins of ancient Atlantis on those sorts.  
  
"I think that's brilliant Harry, although I think Ron would rather play Quidditch and we'll I think you'll be one too," I admitted. I know Harry loves to play Quidditch and even if watching him gives me close heart attacks I love seeing him happy while flying and chasing after the golden snitch. The wonderful brilliance his eyes when he's eagerly going after it. Then the wonderful look on his face when he finally catches it. It was pure ecstasy.  
  
"I do love Quidditch but I don't see myself doing it all my life. I think I can go with you on a few expeditions or two," he said and he grinned at me.  
  
"We'll know that in time," I said and I wondered what would be of the three of us after we finish school. I know we haven't even had our O.W.LS yet but I know that it wouldn't be long.  
  
"Hermione, why didn't you go and visit Viktor Krum in Bulgaria?" Harry asked me as I was reading my Ancient Ruins book.  
  
"Because my best friend is more important than any invitation from any superstar Quidditch player and besides I like our own Gryffindor seeker," I replied. He smile at me and he kissed my forehead.  
  
"I'm just so lucky to have you as my best friend," he said. 'I wish I was even more than your friend,' I quietly hoped. But I know that it couldn't be possible. Harry has his eyes on someone else and there are many girls swarming after him.  
  
"Let's just go and stay at the roof. Finish those tomorrow," Harry said as he grabbed me and helped me up on the table.  
  
"But. I'm not done yet. Your home works are finished but mine aren't," I tried to argue.  
  
"No buts! You need a little break. I'll even help you with your home works tomorrow," Harry said and he sat on the roof and motioned me to sit beside him and I still brought the book with me. "You're just too stubborn," he joked.  
  
"So what do you reckon Ron's doing right now?" I asked. Harry and I are having the time of our lives and Ron isn't with us.  
  
"Well, he's probably training very hard so he can secure the position as Keeper," Harry replied.  
  
"You're probably right," I agreed. "But the team doesn't have a captain yet. Who do you reckon will take Oliver's old position?" I asked remembering Oliver's comment at the Diagon alley.  
  
"I don't know? Maybe one of the Weasley twins or even Katie," he said. He was glancing at the book I was reading.  
  
"How about you? I think you can make an excellent Quidditch Captain," I commented and I think Harry blushed.  
  
"I don't think I'm good enough to be captain," he said. But I think he'll make an excellent captain because he's dedicated. "But Hermione I do know someone who'll make a good Prefect," he said.  
  
"Oh yah, who?" I asked. I looked at his piercing grin eyes.  
  
"None other than Ms. Hermione Granger of course," he said in his most convincing tone.  
  
"I do hope so. I've always wanted to be Prefect but I don't know if I'm good enough. You on the other hand have a big chance also. You can be the male prefect," I exclaimed.  
  
"I don't think I'm as smart as you are. Prefects ought to be very intelligent and dependable and those are clearly your outstanding characteristics other than being loyal and kind," Harry's comments made me blush.  
  
"We'll be both Prefects then," I said and he just grinned. "If you'll be a Quidditch captain and a prefect, you'll be having too much work but I'll help you manage everything," I offered.  
  
"You assume so much from me Hermione but I'll try my very best to live up to your expectations," Harry said jokingly and he placed an arm around my shoulder. I have developed a hobby of falling asleep in Harry's arms and every time he'd tuck me in bed.  
  
We were still chatting when we saw Pig Ron's owl arrived. He directly went to Harry. He took the letter from the little owl and the bird flew away quickly.  
  
"It's a letter from Ron it says top secret so I can't show it to you until I find its contents safe," he said and kept the letter in his pocket.  
  
"Why do you two have secrets that you don't share with me," I said because I was a little hurt.  
  
"I'll show it to you if I find it safe for you to read. Ron would probably want to let you know eventually, whatever it is that he thinks is top secret," Harry tried to assure me.  
  
"If you say so Harry. I'm going to bed. I stood up and went to my room.  
  
"Okay, night Hermione. Don't go reading that book tonight, rest and we'll continue studying tomorrow okay," he called out to me. I got his old Quidditch robes on and went to bed.  
  
That night I had the most wonderful dream. Harry kissed my cheek, as I lay in bed asleep. I wonder if it's just a dream or an actual occurrence.  
  
To be continued. 


	6. When Love Blossoms

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews.  
  
Chapter 6: When Love Blossoms  
  
RON  
  
It had been a week since that first kiss. Lavender and I are pretty much okay. I haven't made my move yet. I've asked Harry for an advice in one of our daily correspondence. He told me that it's my decision whether I'm ready for it or not. I think today is the perfect time to ask her. Percy just got promoted and would be taking the family in a nice trip to Emerald Villa (It's a first class wizard restaurant.) I think I should ask Lavender to come with us. Harry and Hermione couldn't come because they had to run a few errands for Hermione's parents that day.  
  
I went to her house to ask her. "Okay, be yourself," I remember Ginny say to me when I told her two days ago. I don't think that's a very good advice.  
  
"Hi! Ron, come inside. I was just about to come in see you guys practice," she said. I've always marveled at how graceful she talked and how prim she acted in just about any situation.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be playing today. Percy got a promotion and well, he's taking the family out to Emerald Villa for a celebration," I announced.  
  
"Really? Congratulations to him then," she said as she smiled at me. She had a very warm and friendly smile.  
  
"I actually came here to ask you if." I don't know what was happening to me but I felt so awkward all of a sudden.  
  
"Ask me if?" she asked me. I couldn't look at her because I felt so shy all of a sudden.  
  
"If you could go and accompany me to this dinner," I said meekly. I probably looked like a ninny because I most definitely acted like one.  
  
"Isn't it a family event?" she asked but I could see the excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Well, it is but Percy said we can bring anyone we like and besides my brother has a thing for being a show off so I think he can handle it," I said. I wonder if I sounded like an insensitive brother.  
  
"I'd love to go with you then. What color are you wearing?" she asked me, and well, I didn't know why she asked me. "I have to know so I can find a matching dress robe."  
  
I overlooked that one. I can't believe I didn't think about that. She must have seen the panic on my face. "I haven't thought of it yet," I admitted.  
  
"What time will you pick me up then?" she asked.  
  
"Would seven be alright?" I said feeling a little embarrassed because I have completely forgotten about what dress robe I'm going to wear and I couldn't possibly wear my very unlike excuse for a dress robe.  
  
"Be here at six thirty and don't worry about your dress robe I'll find you one. I think my uncle has a few that might suit you well," she beamed at me and I couldn't stop myself from hugging her.  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you at six thirty," I kissed her cheek and went running out. I must have looked like an idiot. I looked back and I saw her at the porch waving and smiling at me. She's so beautiful I wonder if she'll ever like me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told mum, dad and Percy that I was bringing Lavender along and neither one of them minded at all. Ginny was so excited for me. She had been telling me advices on how to please a girl, not that I needed it of course.  
  
Fred and George even gave me cologne. They said that it's new and that they were wearing it themselves but knowing those two after living with them all my life. I played safe and put some on an old rug and just as I thought, the thing smelled like a skunk after a few minutes of application.  
  
I took a shower and combed my hair. I put on my best jumper and my favorite khaki pants. I know that it wouldn't show under my dress robe but I was going to Lavender's house so I have to look presentable. Love does strange things to a man. I can't believe I just had that silly thought.  
  
I went down the stairs to see almost everyone waiting for me. Well, Fred and George aren't dressed yet and Ginny was nowhere in sight. Percy came up to me and handed me a bouquet of flowers that looked expensive.  
  
"Take this to your date. She'll love it and it doesn't wilt just change the water everyday," he said in his most knowing manner. He was all dressed and ready probably on his way to pick up Penelope in her house. "Is that what you're wearing?"  
  
"No, Lavender is going to lend me one of her uncle's dress robes," I said.  
  
"Ms. Brown, you have fine taste Ron," Percy commented and I just smiled. I think he was playing a joke on me again.  
  
"Be here before seven thirty dear. The ministry cars will be here by then," mum called out to me as I went out of the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lavender was already dressed in a nice Blue dress robe when she greeted me inside the house. Her aunt was there but there was no sign of her uncle or her cousin.  
  
"Ron this my aunt Kristy. Aunt Kristy this is Ronald Weasley. He's my classmate in Hogwarts," she introduced me to her aunt.  
  
"Good evening ma'am," I said in the most respectful way I know.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Ron. Call me aunt Kristy. Lavender had told me so much about you. Come now dear I'll help you with one of my husband's dress robes, but I think the one's he had out grown would best fit you," she said warmly. She was a slender and a very attractive woman in her age. She's probably younger than mum by a good ten years.  
  
"Go with her Ron. She'll dress you up," Lavender said.  
  
"Before I forget. These are for you," I gave the flowers I was holding to Lavender.  
  
"They're so beautiful. Go now I'll just put these in a vase," she said and I went in and by the help of Aunt Kristy found a matching dress robe for me. It was the same blue as Lavenders and it matched the color of my eyes well.  
  
"There, you are a very handsome young man. Now go and get your date. Just bring our dear Lavender back before twelve midnight," she said and the nice lady even hugged like her very own son going to a dance.  
  
"You look fabulous Ron. I didn't recognize you for a while," Lavender said.  
  
"Well, your aunt is a miracle worker. I guess she did something to me hair," I said jokingly.  
  
"Well, we better go to your house everyone must be waiting for us now," Lavender said and I nodded. She kissed her aunt and we went off to go to the Burrow. There was a cleared path so it wasn't that long for us to get to the house. The ministry cars were already there.  
  
"Thanks for inviting me Ron," Lavender said as we walked hand in hand to the house.  
  
"It's no problem and besides I couldn't think of taking anyone with me but you." Was it right for me to say that? What if she thinks I'm too fast? She just blushed and smiled at me. I was in heaven.  
  
We shared a car with Ginny. Fred and George were with mum and dad and Percy had a private car for him and Penelope. The trip to the Emerald Villa wasn't that long. The place was so picturesque there were floating emerald- like Villas floating on the lake. (The nice little floating villas were crystal green like emeralds. Got the pic?)  
  
We were then escorted to our own Villa. Then it magically drifted into the center of the lake. I was enjoying the wonderful night. There were delectable dishes served. I ate of course but was showering my attention to my beautiful date. Dinner was over and we were just enjoying the beautiful scenery. Lavender and I were having a great time. Everything was fine until I heard someone yell out.  
  
"Hey Weasel what are you doing in a posh place like this!" I looked around and saw that it was Draco Malfoy. Lavender held on to my arm a little tighter.  
  
Draco was in another villa with his father, mother and probably a few relatives and two guys his age with the same hair color.  
  
"Lavender I never thought a beautiful well of girl like you will fall for a poor weasel like him," Draco pointed at me and the two other boys started laughing.  
  
I wanted to get my wand out but Lavender stopped me. She stared at my eyes and gave me a warm smile and before I knew it we were lip locked. It was the most wonderful feeling. Draco Malfoy was probably saying a hundred mean stuffs per second but it didn't matter.  
  
"Oh, I'm so disappointed with you Brown!" Draco said.  
  
"Ron, Lavender let's go to the other side. Mum and dad said you should stay away from trouble," Ginny said as she approached Lavender and me. Our villa was almost near Malfoy's but they slowly repelled each other.  
  
"If you don't mind Draco stay away from my brother," Ginny snapped and she turned her back on the stupid git. Draco had a strange look on his face. He was staring at Ginny in the most unusual way.  
  
Lavender and I followed Ginny on the other side.  
  
"Wonder what happened to Draco?" I asked Lavender because I surely was confused.  
  
"Sometimes love comes in the strangest places and in the strangest moment." I wonder what she meant by that? I then saw the twins setting the other villa on fire of course no one saw this and Draco's father thought that it was his son's fault. The Malfoy's left with a sorry look on Draco's face.  
  
"He's a silly git but I feel sorry for him. The twins had just out done themselves," Ginny commented.  
  
"He deserves it for all the awful things he had done in the past," I argued. She can't feel sorry for that guy. He's the enemy. You can't feel sorry for that prat.  
  
"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Lavender asked me as she leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"Nothing," I said I was back in cloud nine. So this is what it feels to be in love. I wonder if Harry had told Hermione yet. I guess he'd be as happy as I am if he did.  
  
"Can we go out on Hogsmeade weekends when we get back to school?" I asked the most vague question that popped in my head.  
  
"Well, it's still far from today but yes I'd love to spend my Hogsmeade weekends with you. And I bet with Harry and Hermione no less?" she mused.  
  
"That would be nice but I still hope to get some time with you alone once in a while. If you don't mind?" I said.  
  
She smiled at me and we kissed for the second time that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Harry and Ron had been writing each other for the whole week. Those two have been keeping something from me. Guys, you just can't figure them out and they say girls are difficult. Harry had been great help I've finished the rest of my home works and we've been reading a lot in Ancient Ruins. Harry had finally written to McGonagall and we are now waiting for the reply. I've written to Ginny this past few days because I couldn't get anything from Harry. He simply won't tell me anything. Ginny on the other had told me about Ron's newfound love. I'm glad that he didn't have a thing for me. It would just be too much if he'd go all mushy on me. And we simply don't have chemistry or if we did we had the exploding kind. Harry is different from Ron in more ways than one. Although I love both of them as friends I guess I'm guilty of liking Harry as something even more. Yes I've finally admitted the truth to myself. I gave up a probably educational trip in Bulgaria to rescue Harry from an awful summer at the Dursleys. I stood by him when even Ron had abandoned him. I got into a lot of trouble because of the things Rita Skeeter wrote about me. I had gotten probably hundreds of howlers from the many girls who swarm over Harry because of it. Speaking of Rita she's still in my trunk. I wonder if she's still okay. The jar is enchanted so I don't think she'll die in there. Well, I can't feel sorry for her now, she totally messed up with the wrong witch. Since Harry had helped me with my home works. Mum and dad decided to bring us to the park for a little wholesome family entertainment like what dad would say.  
  
"Hermione aren't you done yet? We'll be leaving, hurry!" Harry's calling my now. Should I bring Rita with us or should I just leave her in the jar. I opened my truck and I saw the sleeping bug. Nah, I think it's better to leave her there. I closed the trunk and looked at myself in the mirror. I got my knapsack with me with all my picnic essentials including a book of course. I also had to bring a bathing suit dad said we might go for a little swimming.  
  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back as I went out the door and locked it. I dashed down stairs and Harry was waiting for me at the door.  
  
"Are you sure it was right to tell Ron that we're running errands for mum and dad. I mean a picnic isn't exactly an errand you know," I said as I got out of the door.  
  
"Ron needs some private time with a particular someone," Harry replied as he locked the door behind me.  
  
"I see. You mean he's taking Lavender to this dinner. He'll finally make his move. Good for him," I mused and I was enjoying the bewildered look on Harry's face.  
  
"How did you know it was Lavender? You didn't read my letters, did you?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Relax, I didn't look at any letters you and Ron had been exchanging. I have my ways you know," I beamed at him. I saw Harry sigh in relief. Now what could those letters contain that Harry wouldn't want me to see.  
  
"Hey are you guys going to talk there all day or are we going to the park?" Dad called out and we both went to the car. Harry even carried my bag for me.  
  
"What's in this? You didn't bring Hogwarts, A History by any chance?" he asked and I just smiled at him. "I thought so."  
  
Dad started the car and we were off. Harry and I were just chatting about the pyramids of Egypt because that was the last thing we read together last night. When we arrived at the park there were only a few people being a weekday and all.  
  
We found a nice spot by the big fountain. Dad and Harry spread the picnic blanket and mum and I put the food out from the baskets.  
  
"These look very delicious," Harry commented as I took the baked garlic butter rolls.  
  
"Made them myself so of course they're good but mum made Lasagna and you'll simply love it," I said. We ate a very hearty meal. I asked mum and dad if Harry and I could take a walk because we have to digest the food we just ate and a nice little stroll would help a lot.  
  
"Okay, you two go on a head and bring this camera a long so Harry can have some souvenir photos," mum said and she handed me a camera. "Please be back here by 3 so we can drop by the public pool your dad rented it for a little night swim." I nodded and both Harry and I went on a little stroll.  
  
I can't believe I'm starting to feel nervous being alone with Harry. "Hermione, what's wrong?" He's too keen he can sense the tension I'm feeling.  
  
"Nothing, do you have your wand with you?" I asked not knowing what to say.  
  
"Of course I never leave it behind in case I need it and yours?" he inquired.  
  
"Tucked in my pants under my shirt," I said. I can't believe this be calm Hermione. You've been inside your room alone with him for almost two weeks and now you're freaking out. What is wrong with you?  
  
"You're quiet again. I'm not used to you being so quiet," Harry said and I sense a feel of concern in his voice.  
  
"It's just that." I can't say I'm uneasy being alone with him. He's my best friend he'll think I'm freaking out. 'Well, you are freaking out,' I told myself. I just gave him a faint smile.  
  
"Are you feeling well, I think you're a little pale," he placed his hand over my head. My skin tingled at the touch of his hand. I can't believe this is happening to me. He's my best friend I can't go acting all weird on him. I guess Ginny wrote me about us looking great together got the best of me.  
  
"I'm fine Harry. I guess I'm just a little cold," what was I thinking it's summer.  
  
"Let me warm you a bit." Harry surprisingly placed and around me. "Does that feel better?" he asked as he looked down on me.  
  
"Yah," was the only word that could escape my mouth. I would consider it such a bold action for Harry to make but then again he's just being a concern friend. I had to remind myself.  
  
He was still hugging me and it would have been such an awkward thing but his arms around me just felt so right. We were now by an old wishing well.  
  
"You got any coins there?" I asked and he pulled Knuts from his pocket.  
  
"I only have some wizard money here but I guess it would increase the possibility of making our wishes come true," he said and he handed me a Knut.  
  
I held the coin and closed my eyes and made my secret wish. 'I wish Harry feels the same way about me.' I opened my eyes and threw the coin in the well. Harry did the same.  
  
"So what did you wish for?" we asked at the same time. We laughed at our folly. "No seriously what did you wish for?" he asked me.  
  
I looked at him he was smiling and his brilliant green eyes were curiously anticipating my reply. "It wouldn't come true if I tell you," I said and there isn't anyway that I'll tell Harry that I wished for him to like me.  
  
"Fine by me. I on the other hand wished for a particular someone to like me," he said coolly. I felt a sudden stub of pain in my chest. Of course, what was I thinking? He wished for the same thing. He wished for someone to like him only he probably wished for Cho. I felt hurt.  
  
"Aren't you, even going to ask who?" he asked me. I just shook my head and turned away. I can't believe he wants to rub it in my face that he likes Cho.  
  
"You don't have to. I know who she is," I said bluntly and walked away. He followed me with a confused look on his face.  
  
"What did I do now?" he asked me as he held my arms and tried to make me look at him.  
  
"Nothing Harry. You know what, I'll take your picture by the well," I said just to get out of the unlikely topic.  
  
"Whatever you say Hermione," he shrugged and went to the old well and leaned on it.  
  
I looked at Harry through the camera. He's grown up to be a handsome young man. And I'm sure Cho would notice the big change.  
  
"Uhm. Hermione when are you going to snap the shot I'm sort of getting stiff here," Harry joked and I guess I was too busy looking at him that I forgot to take his picture.  
  
He went running towards me and got the camera. "Your turn now. Please smile Hermione," he instructed as I went in front of the old well. I took a little while and I had to wave a few times before he actually took my picture. He was probably getting back at me for making him stand there so long.  
  
"Now let's ask someone to take our picture," Harry said as he went to an old couple who just passed by.  
  
"Sir, excuse me. Could you please take our picture," Harry handed the old man the camera as the old woman stood by him. Harry guided me back to the old well and he placed his arms around me as I leaned against him. We smiled at the camera and the old man took our picture. He actually took a few more pictures of us in other parts of the park. The old couple was actually very friendly.  
  
"You know, you two remind me of our old days together. We've been married for fifty years now and it all started out with friendship," the old woman said as her husband kissed her warmly.  
  
"Say, sometimes wonderful things just start in simple relationships like friendship. Thanks for your help," Harry said as we greeted the old couple good bye. The old man handed Harry the camera and whispered something to him before they left.  
  
"What was that about," I asked him. a wide grin spread in his face.  
  
"Nothing. Let's get going your mum and dad might get worried," he said and he went running off so I had to follow him. He slowed down after a while he must have realized that it was rather hard to keep up with a Quidditch player.  
  
The picnic baskets and blanket are already neatly kept and mum and dad were just having a little stroll by the fountain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
Ron and I had been writing each other for the whole week. He told me about his feelings for Lavender and I very delighted that he'd be asking her soon. On Ron's first letter to me when he told me about Lavender he asked me a very personal question that involved our other best friend Hermione. Why he asked it, I have no idea. But his questions did make me realize a lot of things. I guess I took me Ron's prodding to finally admit to myself that I like Hermione as something more than a friend. I was relieved to know that Ron doesn't have feelings for Hermione though because I while back I thought he did. I think the rest of the Gryffindors thought the same thing. Now how will I tell her I like her as more than a friend? I think it would be awfully difficult especially with her mum and dad around.  
  
Today when we went to the park Hermione and I had some alone time together and it was wonderful except maybe on the wishing well part. I was gradually trying to hint that I like a particular someone and I guess she thought I was referring to someone else and not she. Good thing a nice old couple came. Carmen and Fritz were nice enough to take our pictures. Fritz even gave me a really nice advice.  
  
"Let her know at the right time. I know she likes you too," I remember the things he whispered to me before they left. Of course I couldn't tell Hermione that because I don't even know if she really does like me the same way.  
  
We're at the public pool. Hermione's parents are in the Jacuzzi room and well it's just Hermione and me in the big pool with other teenagers our age. Our wands are kept in Hermione's bag. Her parents must trust me a lot leaving the two of us to ourselves. But those two really need some quality time together. They've been very hard working.  
  
"I thought dad reserved the pool just for us," Hermione said as she got out from the locker room. She wore a nice red bathing suit and she wrapped a towel around her waist. I had to control myself because I couldn't help but stare at her. She surely has grown. She's definitely no longer a little eleven-year-old girl she's already a very attractive young woman. I was wearing swimming goggles since I couldn't wear my glasses in the water.  
  
"Hey are we going to swim or are you going to gawk at me all night?" she said jokingly and we went and placed our towel at a bench and dived in. There were a group of kids our age swimming.  
  
"Do you need to apply lotion or anything," I asked.  
  
"Harry, it's 6 pm and we're in an indoor pool so I don't think I would need any sun block," she answered and she started giggling. I was kind of hoping I could put some lotion on her back or something.  
  
Hermione and I were just swimming around when one of the guys from the other group came to intrude in our little swimming game. "Hi miss would you like to join us. A few of friends there noticed that you need a little company," a tool blond boy said.  
  
"I already have company. But thanks for asking," Hermione politely said and she swam to my side.  
  
"Come on join us. You can bring your friend along if you like," the boy said as he tried to grab Hermione. "By the way I'm Kyle."  
  
"Sorry Kyle but we're just fine here. If you can just go back to your side of the pool," I said I got a hold of Hermione and she swam back to my side.  
  
"Are you her boyfriend or something? We're just asking her to join us," Kyle grunted.  
  
"Yes, he's my boyfriend and if you please just leave us alone," Hermione blurted and I was sure if she had a wand with her that boy would be blasting of to the other side of the pool.  
  
"You heard what she said now go!" I commanded and Kyle went swimming back to his friends. But winked at Hermione before he left.  
  
"What an idiot!" Hermione commented.  
  
Hermione and I had a really nice time. We changed into our regular clothes because we wanted to rest in the car while we wait for Hermione's parents. When we got out of the Public pool area and headed to the parking lot we got surrounded by Kyle and his friends.  
  
"I think I ought to teach you a lesson," I heard someone say and before I knew it I was hit at the back and fell on the ground. Hermione came rushing on to me but two other guys took hold of her.  
  
"You're a lucky guy to have a pretty face falling for you," Kyle touched Hermione's face. Before he could lower his lips to Hermione I kicked him hard on the groin. His other friends tried to beat the crap out of me but a wizard is magically protected in someway and their punches just bounced back to their faces. But I was also hit once or twice.  
  
Kyle and notice the strange happening and went running off.  
  
"Harry are you okay," Hermione said as she rushed to my side. She checked my face were a black is now present a bruise on my left jaw.  
  
"Those morons if only I can use my magic I could blast them to Timbuktu," she said as she helped on my feet.  
  
"It's okay Hermione. Did they hurt you?" I asked as I looked at her.  
  
"I'm fine Harry thanks to you I'm just fine. But you're the one who got hurt," she was all worried about me again. I couldn't help but smile at the attention she was giving me.  
  
"You almost got beaten up and you can still smile," Hermione commented.  
  
"I'm happy because you're safe that's all that matters," I admitted but I wasn't sure if she heard me. She was too busy checking for any more bruises.  
  
We waited for Mr. and Mrs. Granger in the car. I had to cover my face and pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't be worried. It wasn't any problem at all especially when Hermione told me to lean on her so I could cover my face better. When we got home I went out and carried the baskets and blanket so they were towering over my face. Mrs. Granger told me to leave the things on the counter as soon as I did I went up the stairs and just called out good night.  
  
I got dressed for sleep meaning I had my pajamas on. I went to the roof and just sat there for a while. What happened at the pool area, just popped in my head. "Yes, he's my boyfriend and if you please just leave us alone," I heard her say it. But she just said that so that Kyle guy would go away. But it sure sounded nice to me.  
  
"Hey, what's going on in that crowded head of yours," I heard Hermione say as she sat beside me. "I wonder what Ron and Lavender are doing right now?"  
  
"I was actually thinking of the same thing," I said. Hermione leaned her head on my shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened to you. I got you in trouble," Hermione muttered. I had to touch her soft hair and my hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey it's okay. I wouldn't let anyone mistreat you like that. And besides that stupid git reminded me of Draco," I said and in some way Kyle did resemble Draco in some ugly sort of manner specially their attitude.  
  
"I also want to apologize for saying that you are my boyfriend I mean that was totally uncalled for," she said and she looked down to her hands as if in an immensely embarrassing situation.  
  
"I didn't mind it all," I really didn't in fact I liked the idea but I guess she doesn't. Hermione must think of me as a brother and nothing more. She's the sweetest girl I know and yet I'm not sure if she'll ever like me as someone more than a friend.  
  
"Thanks again Harry," she looked up to me. I stared back at her brown eyes. I was mesmerized I was stuck I couldn't get from that wonderful moment. I saw her wet her lips and all of a sudden they just looked so tempting. Hermione closed her eyes and I was about to kiss her right there at that very moment when my stupid head told me not to do it. 'It will complicate the situation. Don't do it,' the voice at the back of my head kept on telling me. I opened my eyes and just kissed Hermione's forehead instead.  
  
"Good night Harry. I'm really tired and my bed is calling me," Hermione said as she stood up and walked back into her window.  
  
'Stupid, stupid Harry! Just when you had a chance you screwed up!' I scolded myself. Did I do the right thing or I should have just told her when I had a chance. I need Ron's advice.  
  
To be continued...  
  
[N/A:] Sorry if this took awhile I have to say it's hard to write a story involving three different points of view. Although I think some of the readers think it's too cheesy and predictable I'm really sorry I hope I can work on that aspect. for those people who appreciate my work thanks a gazillion.I'll try to work on it as fast as possible but My dad and I usually fight over my too much time spent in front of the PC. R/R 


	7. Just Letters

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews. Well, if you think Harry and Hermione were acting a little stupid or dumb well. They're not really. It's just that I like to believe that love makes the smartest people even Hermione a bit disoriented at times.  
  
Chapter 7: Just Letters  
  
HARRY  
  
It's been four days since the night I almost kissed her. I wish I did then I wouldn't be feeling this way. I wouldn't be thinking of what could have been. Ron told me that if I wasn't able to kiss her then, maybe there's a reason for it. He told me I was probably scared and I have to say I was. What if I kissed her and she'd slap me. How would the rest of my stay be like?  
  
I guess I couldn't abuse the kindness Hermione's parents showed me. Hey, it's not like I'm going to hurt her or something. What would a simple kiss do? No, they trust me and I can't take advantage of her. 'She's capable to of taking care of herself. She's not a weakling, you know,' I told myself. I had finished writing Ron a letter. Hermione and I were acting considerably the same as before although she avoids looking at me when we talk. I hope I didn't embarrass her or anything.  
  
I sent Hedwig out to give Ron my letter. Hermione and I agreed to go and spend the rest of the month in the Weasleys and her parents agreed also. Thank goodness they had a convention invitation in Berlin. On Monday we will stay at the Leaky Cauldron. Her parents will drop us off in the Leaky Cauldron before they fly off to Berlin. We'll stay there till the Weasleys arrive the next day. We'll go shopping for school things then go and spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. I'll be spending my 15th birthday at the Burrow. That's a very enticing thought.  
  
I saw a school owl swoop over me. It dropped two letters and a bigger owl came with two parcels and dropped it on my lap. "Hermione, school letters!" I called out as I knocked at her door.  
  
"What?" Hermione came out probably just out of bed. I guess I was up quite early. "Why didn't they bring my letter in my room?"  
  
"Your window was probably closed," I said. Since that night I waited for Hermione to come to our usual spot at the roof. But for three nights now she avoided coming there. I still waited of course but when I looked through her window she was usually already sound asleep.  
  
I gave her letter and the parcel with her name on it. "Let's read it together," she said as we got back inside my room. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were still probably asleep.  
  
We read Hermione's letter first:  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
  
We are very pleased to inform you that you have been chosen as the female Gryffindor Prefect. You are to take your responsibilities as such with the help of the male prefect, who had been carefully selected.  
  
You and your counterpart shall stay in the prefects' compartment in the Hogwarts express. Please read your Prefect's handbook, which is located in the parcel with your Prefect's badge. Congratulations Ms. Granger. You will also receive the list of schoolbooks and supplies needed for this term.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress  
  
"I can't believe it Harry. I'm a prefect. Go on open your letter," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that after a very stiff deliberation we have chosen you as the Gryffindor male Prefect. You are to take your responsibilities whole-heartedly and I would dearly point out following strict rules and regulations.  
  
We have found in your performance and as for your service to the school you are very much qualified to be a prefect just as your parents were.  
  
You and your counterpart shall take the prefects compartment at the Hogwarts express. Read and understand and put to use the things written in your Prefects handbook located in the parcel carrying your prefect's badge. Congratulations.  
  
Upon your request to drop Divination to take up Ancient Ruins, we cannot allow you to drop the subject because you are half way to finishing the course. We on the other hand thought it best to allow you to take Ancient Ruins as an additional subject provided you pass the exam so you can join students of your year otherwise you would take the class with the third years and move on to a higher level as you improve.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress.  
  
"I'm a prefect I can't believe it!" I exclaimed. Hermione hugged me and carried her and we circled around like weirdoes.  
  
"You did it Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. We were going around in circles and we fell on the bed with a loud thud. Hermione landed her back on the soft mattress and I fell on top of her. It was like that awkward moment again but this time I had to do it. I don't care what would happen next. What's important is the two of us right here right now. I stared at her deep brown eyes. She smiled at me. I knew that moment was it. I lowered my lips to hers and we kissed. It was awkward at first. A million thoughts were running through my head. I haven't brushed my teeth yet. What if I still have morning breath? But when Hermione responded to my kiss I knew it was okay. Forget about the morning breath forget about everything else. I then realized that my eyes were closed.  
  
"Harry, Hermione! What happened," We heard Mrs. Granger she was coming up the stairs and Hermione and I suddenly stood up.  
  
"Mum, I'm a prefect. Harry is too," Hermione hurriedly said to her mum. Thank goodness Hermione has presence of mind.  
  
"I'll go and tell your father so we can celebrate," Mrs. Granger made her way towards the door but she stopped and looked at Hermione and me. "You two should go down and have some breakfast. Freshen up and go straight to the kitchen." Mrs. Granger left us.  
  
"So what do we do next?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We can stay in my room for a little while and continue." I was about to finish my statement when Hermione cut in.  
  
"Let's just do what mum says, and we'll think about that later," Hermione blew me a kiss before she went out of my room. That didn't sound bad at all. I couldn't stop myself I jumped a few times and was screaming "yes!" at the top of my lungs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione peaked in my room again.  
  
"I was just stretching out. I'm going to the bathroom now," I said and pretended to stretch my arms up. I got out of the room and into the bathroom. That was really stupid of me then I realized I didn't even bring my towel along. I went out of the bathroom. "Uhm. Hermione use it first I'll just go in next." Hermione had her bathrobe on. She smiled at me and I felt my knees all wobbly. So this is what it feels like. I thought Ron was exaggerating. I went back inside my room and got my bathrobe. I found myself looking at myself in the mirror touching my lips like a ninny. Hermione's lips were so soft and her skin felt so nice and warm. I had no idea that attraction between too people felt like this. Could this be love? Jeez, I can't scare Hermione away with a strong word like that. We're barely fifteen she'd think I'm a psycho. Whatever it is I'm feeling for her I'm sure it's very strong. I admit I like her. No I don't just like her. I think at my young age of, well almost fifteen I found true love.  
  
I heard the bathroom door open. Now I can use the bathroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
We were eating breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Granger wanted us to celebrate before they leave for Berlin.  
  
"So were would you two like to go?" Mr. Granger asked.  
  
"Definitely not the public pool dad," Hermione said. I looked at her and we both laughed remembering what happened a few days ago.  
  
"Well, how about we watch a play," Mrs. Granger asked. I've never been to one so I find the offer quite interesting.  
  
"What plays have you seen Harry?" Mr. Granger asked me.  
  
"I've never seen a theater act before sir," I answered. I felt both of Hermione's parents look at me sympathetically.  
  
"Well, tonight you'll be watching one. How about Miss Saigon? It's playing out at the national theater," Mrs. Granger said. (n/a: I have my reasons why I chose this play so just read along)  
  
"It's a nice play Harry. I've read about its story and it was quite a hit in Broadway.  
  
"We have to wear something formal. Harry put on the nice suit we bought you. It would look very nice tonight," Mr. Granger said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the days were spent with Hermione and me reading for my Ancient Ruins exams. Then at six pm we started dressing up for tonight's show. Mr. Granger called to reserve four tickets. After they got early from work, everyone including Hermione and me were busy dressing up. While we were studying though, I had to stop myself from kissing her. And she found the whole ordeal amusing. She would watch me make a fool of myself and would tease me by kissing my cheek.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger and I were waiting for Hermione to go down. She was always the last one to come out. When Hermione started to descent from the stairs I was awestruck. I think I had to hold my face because my mouth wouldn't stop falling open. She was so beautiful wearing a nice black dress. She looked like a very beautiful lady.  
  
"Hermione dear you are just so lovely," Mrs. Granger was beaming at her daughter and so was Mr. Granger.  
  
"She's so beautiful just like her mother," Mr. Granger said and I have to say I agree with him a hundred percent.  
  
I offered my arm and she most willingly obliged. If her parents weren't around I would have been liable to kissing her right there and then.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
For the first time Harry and I kissed. He finally did it. I thought giving him the cold shoulder wouldn't work but I guess it does but come to think of it. It was very hard. It took me a lot of effort to force myself not to look at his angelic face. Yes, he looked like an angel to me. Ginny was right I had to knock some sense into Harry.  
  
This morning when our Hogwarts letters finally came we had the best news ever. Harry and I are prefects isn't that grand? But that isn't the best part. Well, I'm really happy about what happened after we found out we were prefects. I had to say it again he kissed me.  
  
So we started reviewing for his test in Ancient Ruins we just have to be in that class together. It was fun watching him just from across me. He would look at me in a way I have never seen him doing before then he would smile at me and it would just make my inside melt. I caught him a few times staring at me and I would giggle or a one time kiss him on the cheek.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tonight I don't know exactly what to wear. I had a few formal dresses but I think they were too childish. Good thing my mum is such a sweet heart and she picked a dress for me on their way home. Of course I didn't let Harry see the dress because I wanted it to be a surprise. I put on a nice black off shoulder velvet gown. It was long but had a slit just slightly above the knee. The dress was simple and yet very elegant it neither made me look young nor old. It was perfect.  
  
As I got down the stairs I saw mum and dads proud expression. And Harry's expression was worth more than all the gold in Gringotts bank. He was staring at me like he had never seen me before. His emerald green eyes matched beautifully in his black formal. Come to think of it it's as if our clothes were matched. Harry and I walked arm in arm and he whispered something very nice to my ear. "You're very beautiful tonight." I couldn't stop myself from blushing.  
  
At the British National Theater many elegant people were gathered and were about to get inside. Mum and dad told as to wait for them as they get our reserved tickets. I finally had a little alone time with Harry who has been a very gracious escort.  
  
"I can't believe I'm with the most beautiful girl tonight," Harry whispered. I blushed like any young woman would when a handsome young man tells her she's lovely.  
  
"You've been around me for four years now and you notice me just now," I joked.  
  
"Actually, I have gotten used to how lovely you are having been around you a lot that I never took the chance too look at you more closely and I have to say spending time with you and your family just made me see how beautiful you are in a far more better light," he confessed and as I stared at his handsome green eyes I would have so wanted to kiss him.  
  
"Ah, it's so nice to see the two of you again," a familiar voice came from behind us.  
  
"Not you again," I heard Harry say and as I turned around I realized why Harry was so upset. It was Kyle minus his stupid friends.  
  
"Hi beautiful, fancy seeing you around here," Kyle said as he tried to approach me.  
  
"Well, I don't share the same sentiments so if you could just leave us alone," I said as I turned my back on him. "Harry let's go let's look for mum and dad."  
  
"So your parents are here too. Are you also from the diplomatic community? My dad is an ambassador," Kyle said smugly. He reminds me, more and more of Draco.  
  
"Well, we didn't ask you did we?" I snapped. I had to keep my composure but that git was getting into my nerve and I could see Harry was pissed off too.  
  
"There you two are," Thank goodness my parents are here. "Let's get inside now. Harry, here take your ticket and Hermione's. We booked late that's why we got two separate pairs of seats. Well, just meet at the lobby after the show. Harry, take care of our baby girl, okay?" My mum and dad went ahead. Harry and I followed in. Thank goodness Kyle the idiot didn't follow.  
  
Harry and I took the seats in the middle as our ticket numbers directed. Mum and dad were a few seats at the back.  
  
Harry took my hand and squeezed it lightly. I smiled back at him. I still had to keep myself in check because I was surely drowning in his beautiful green eyes. People were starting to fill the seats. The lights started to dim. The show was about to begin.  
  
Harry looked intently at the brilliant show. Ms. Saigon was about a sixteen-year-old Vietnamese girl whose parents died and had work in a bar, which American soldiers frequented. Kim, fell in love with one of them, Chris. The cast was mainly composed of Asians. Harry was probably mesmerized by the show. All these Asian girls they remind me of someone, I just can't quiet put together.  
  
"Hermione, the girl with the pink dress doesn't she remind you of someone," Harry whispered.  
  
Of course they're Asians! Even one of them looked like Cho. Hmm.so that's why Harry was watching it so seriously.  
  
"Hermione, did I say something wrong?" Harry asked me. I didn't want to look at him at the moment.  
  
"Nothing. Just continue gawking," I said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I mean watching. Just continue watching," I clarified. I can't believe I'm acting this way but I guess I'm jealous. 'Oh, Hermione grow up!' I scolded myself. But when I looked at Harry he was watching the girl in the pink dress dancing and to think she wasn't even part of the main cast. I hope that girl won't be in the next act.  
  
"Hermione, your awfully quiet," Harry said as he took my hands in his.  
  
"It's nothing. I just don't want to disturb your watching," I said bluntly. The show was wonderful but I definitely want to get ride of that girl in the pink dress. No wait she's now wearing a red one like the rest of them. So what if she looks like Cho? I'm the one Harry wants, right?  
  
The show had the usual before the second act break. I told Harry that I wanted to go to the powder room and I did. I really did need to do anything just to relax the little tension inside me. I was probably just being paranoid but I the fact that the girl resembled Cho and Harry was always looking at her made me feel uncomfortable. It's me he likes, doesn't he? I asked myself in the mirror. I combed my hair a little and powdered my nose before finally going out.  
  
I was about to go back inside when Kyle the obnoxious came out.  
  
"Finally, a little time without your body guard," Kyle stepped up almost pinning me to the wall.  
  
"I don't feel like talking to you okay. I'm going to get back inside just stay away from me," I said I tried to break free.  
  
"Easy, I'm not going to do anything to you. I just want to know your name," he said as he straightened up and stepped away a little from me.  
  
"Why do you care who I am? I'm no diplomat's daughter. In fact my parents are dentist. If you want to get your teeth checked go to them," and I marched back inside. Then I bumped into Harry.  
  
"I was worried what took you so long?" Harry asked with a look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"I just came out of the powder room. Let's get back inside," I said and grabbed Harry's arm before he sees Kyle.  
  
"Hey, did that guy do anything to you?" Harry asked me he probably saw him.  
  
"No I didn't even know he was there. Let's get back inside." I pulled Harry back inside. I was a little jealous about the girl Harry was staring at on stage but I surely don't want him to get into a fight because of me.  
  
"Are you sure he didn't do anything?" Harry asked me for the nth time.  
  
"Harry relax, he didn't do anything to me and beside do you think I'll let him," I said with conviction.  
  
The next act showed Chris with his new wife Ellen. Kim now has Chris' son and he doesn't know about him until he came back. His friend John and Ellen learned about Kim.  
  
In the end Kim killed herself and Chris took their son with them back to the US. It was tragic and yet the play was beautiful. Harry and I met with mum and dad at the lobby.  
  
We were about to leave and the valet had our car up front when Kyle suddenly came and tapped my father's shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" Kyle said trying to catch his breath. "I heard you're a dentist I wonder if I could set an appointment."  
  
"Well, tomorrow is a weekend and on Sunday we're leaving for Berlin. I don't think I can schedule you till next month," Dad said and I think he was startled by the sudden intrusion.  
  
"My tooth really needs to be treated or pulled. Don't you have a clinic in your house? I'll go there if I have to," Kyle was almost begging my father.  
  
Mum gave him a sympathetic look and offered one of their calling cards. I can't believe it. He just wouldn't drop it, would he? "Be there at around 2 pm."  
  
Kyle smiled at me before he left. He just wouldn't stop pestering me.  
  
Harry and I got in the back. Harry was looking at me in a very strange way.  
  
"How did he know we're dentists?" my dad asked my mum.  
  
"I don't know. He said he just heard it from someone. I wonder who it was?" mum asked basically to anyone.  
  
"Yah, I wonder," Harry said quietly but I heard him.  
  
"Well, who could have possible told that young man that you are dentists?" I said. Harry hasn't spoken till that last remark. How dare him to be upset with me when he was the one drooling over that pink dressed dancer. Ms. Saigon is a musical and that girl didn't even sing.  
  
When we got home I went straight to my room. I thought today was special and well, how can it be when Harry's upset with me. I didn't intentionally give Kyle my parents' occupation. He asked me my name and I didn't give it to him. I can't believe Harry can assume such a thing. Well, maybe I was a little guilty about telling him my parents were dentist and I did lie to Harry about not talking to Kyle but that's beside the point I just didn't want him to get in trouble. I miss Harry already. I wonder if he's at the roof. I changed into my sleeping Quidditch robes and went up the roof. I waited for a while but Harry didn't come out. I guess he doesn't want to talk to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
  
Harry had told me about the little pool incident with a bratty boy who reminded him so much of Draco. He also told me about the time they almost kissed. I can't believe the bravest boy I know was scared of kissing his best friend that he had grown to like as even more. Well, if I was in his place I would have probably felt the same if I wouldn't get the urge to gag. I couldn't possible imagine Hermione and I kissing, Yuck! No offense to Harry's taste but I like my Lavender a lot better. Hermione, she's a girl and I have to admit she's pretty but she isn't my type. I realized it just now. I must have had a little crush on her before but I had finally gotten my senses cleared. Harry would so want to kill me if he could hear my thoughts about his dear Hermione.  
  
Well, if Hermione and I would date. It would have been a disaster. We would fight about everything and it would be suicidal to even think of trying. Well, back to the problem at hand. I guess the only advice I can give Harry is to apologize. For what reason well, I don't know but girls usually want to be right, as for my case with Lavender if I hadn't apologized to her then she wouldn't have kissed me and we wouldn't be officially dating.  
  
My Hogwarts letter had finally arrived and well, nothing very important just a list of books and school supplies needed. I hope mum and dad would buy me a new dress robe. So if there would be some formal occasion that Lavender and I would attend I'd be at my best and hopefully not at a borrowed sort.  
  
"Hey, Ron Lavender is down stairs," Ginny said after knocking at my door. I forgot I told her that we were going for some early walk. I went down the stairs as fast as I could.  
  
"Hey Lav, did I keep you waiting?" I said as I reached the kitchen where she was waiting.  
  
"No, not at all. Your mother is going to show me some baby pictures," Lavender said as I sat beside her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Then it hit me, oh no not my baby pictures.  
  
"Here Lavender, mum says you should take a look at the naked toddler Ron walking," Fred came out carrying an old photo album and well, before I could do anything the picture got into Lavender's hands.  
  
"You're so cute Ron. I wonder if I can have this one as a souvenir?" Lavender said mischievously. I felt my face flush red.  
  
"You can keep that one dear," mum said and I felt like my family had just betrayed me. "We have plenty of naked Ron pictures." I can't mum still love joking about them.  
  
"Let's go and take that nice morning walk," I urged Lavender for us to leave the house before I get into too much embarrassment. We said good- bye to everyone before actually leaving. The twins even offered to give Lavender more pictures but I had to put a stop to the humiliation.  
  
"It's probably fun leaving with your family," Lavender commented as we strolled at the dirt path to the hill.  
  
"Well, let's see. Other than the twins embarrassing or making fun of me, I guess life in the burrow is considerably nice," I remarked. Lavender smiled warmly at me then kissed my cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" I asked.  
  
"For just being so adorable and funny," Lavender commented and I felt my face turn all red again.  
  
"Lavender, I just remembered Harry's birthday is a few days from now and she and Hermione are staying at Burrow after we go shopping at Diagon alley. Speaking of Diagon alley are you coming with us?" I asked.  
  
"Well, I already told my aunt and uncle and they said I could go and do my shopping with your family," Lavender, pointed out. "About Harry's birthday maybe we can give him a little party."  
  
"Just what I was thinking. You've been reading my mind haven't you?" I joked. "Anyway, I'm planning on a surprise birthday bash. I don't think Harry has ever had any birthday parties before." I suddenly felt a little sorry for Harry. He has never experienced a proper birthday party.  
  
"We're going to surprise him then. We have to inform Hermione though. So she can have a little hand on it," Lavender said. Gears in my head were probably working extra fast.  
  
"Lav, you're a genius," I remarked as I pulled her in a hug. Of course, that it's like killing to birds with one stone. Hermione can help in this little birthday scheme and then Harry would be so happy that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from kissing her because she had been a part of the whole plan and didn't tell him. He'll be surprised and very happy.  
  
I have to get everyone's help. Ginny and Lavender would coordinate with Lavender and I'll work with the twins to have a very memorable party experience.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Ron has plans for a party and Harry and Hermione aren't talking. Will the Redhead plans work or would it just bring additional trouble. How about Kyle? Should I kill him in this story? Sorry.I forgot this is supposed to be fluffy. No one will die I assure you. Will Harry and Hermione finally be together? **Sighs** R/R 


	8. Isn't so Bad

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 8: Isn't so Bad  
  
RON  
  
Harry told me that this Kyle guy is going to see Hermione's parents to get his teeth checked. But I bet he just wants to get some more information about our Hermione. Well, I think Harry should best be around Hermione a lot.  
  
Ginny told me that she had informed Hermione about the party. She said Hermione would love to help although she and Harry are in a little mix up. Ginny also informed me that my two best friends have a slight misunderstanding. Well, they aren't supposed to fight. I should be the one having arguments with either one of them. I guess I have to step in.  
  
I already made the perfect plan. Of course Harry shouldn't know anything, as for Hermione, we'll let her in on some but we have to keep a few details to ourselves. I'm actually planning on making it a double celebration since my two best friends have been chosen to be prefects.  
  
"Lavender, you think this whole plan will work?" I asked my dear girlfriend as I looked up to her face. I was lying down on the grassy hill with my head on her lap. I can't believe that while I'm having the time of my life Harry and Hermione had decided to let jealousy get in the way.  
  
"I think your little plan would work. Ginny told me about Hermione though. It's seems Harry's upset with her because a certain guy was going to her house. Well, I can say it's a sign of jealousy alright," lavender said knowingly.  
  
"Well, I think our boy is a little uncertain about competition, remember the time when he asked Cho and Cedric got to ask her first. I know it must have felt awful," I said as I sat up and looked at her.  
  
"Well, I think the familiarity with each is just making them more confused. I bet they can't figure out that their affections for each other is more than the friendly type because they're used to caring and being concerned with each other," she had once again enlightened me. Of course Harry and Hermione had known each other for years, we've known each other for many years and they find their friendship as something very important that they don't want to risk losing it because of some wishful assumptions.  
  
"But what about their fist kiss. I'm sure that made a difference," I reasoned.  
  
"Think of it this way Ron. When we accidentally kissed I was confused. I wasn't sure of what you feel for me, but because I'm a girl I let you make the first move if you wanted to step further. It was easier for us I guess because we've known each other but we weren't that close. As for those two, they might be feeling those emotions even before but hadn't paid attention to it in the past and now the realization just scares the both of them thus resulting to insecurities and jealousy," Lavender beamed at me.  
  
"So when did you became all smart all of a sudden?" I asked. Oh no I hope she doesn't turn into a Hermione type.  
  
"I'm good at matters of the heart, Mr. Weasley. I may not be as good as Hermione in academics but I'm pretty much adept with my emotions," she replied and I just had to kiss her for being so sweet.  
  
"Let's go and find the twins they said they're making some wacky invitations for Harry's birthday. I think we'll be having a special Gryffindor party," I cooed.  
  
"I'm sure Harry will thank you for all these things your doing for him," she said as she kissed my cheek.  
  
"Well, I hope I can get him and Hermione together, minus any hassles," I said.  
  
"We'll work on that when we meet them at Diagon alley," Lavender said and we went our way to the Burrow. Everyone was already informed about the party. Mum and dad thought it was a great idea. The twins were ecstatic and Ginny had been musing about her party theme project. I found it very interesting though.  
  
Percy and Penelope had offered to contact other Gryffindors who had already graduated from Hogwarts. I was really surprised that Percy would want to do something other than to do his job.  
  
I wrote to Bill and Charlie and asked if they would come and they said they would try. But I can bet my wizard cards collection that they would come and wouldn't miss Harry's birthday for the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Mum and dad left early to pick up their plane tickets. Mum told me that Kyle had called them and would be in the house at 3 just as mum told him. Harry and I barely spoke at Breakfast.  
  
I was stuck in the kitchen thinking of what to make for lunch. Mum had left me looking after batches of her corn muffins. I was thinking steamed fish and salad would be nice for lunch. I think Harry would like it too. It would have been nice to have him here helping me. He knows his way in the kitchen but he's probably studying for Ancient Ruins. It's past lunchtime but mum and dad aren't here yet. I've already started steaming the fish with Basil. I'll work on the salad later. Almost all the corn muffins are done. It's already 1:30 pm and the doorbell rang. I went and answered the door.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" It was Kyle standing in front of our doorstep.  
  
"I came here for my appointment," he said. He was wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants. His outfit looked signature and must have been expensive.  
  
"But mum said you'd be here at 3 and your an hour and half early. My parents are out come back later as you are expected," I said as I tried to close the door on him.  
  
"Wait, I already told my chauffer to leave I can't go back home. Can I just wait for them," Kyle pleaded. It wasn't like him at all.  
  
"Well, okay, you wait here in the living room. I'm going to check on my fish in the kitchen," I said as I let him in the house. I went back towards the kitchen.  
  
'That git! He's supposed to be here at 3 pm and not a minute earlier. I wish mum and dad were here already.  
  
"Hermione, what is this guy doing here?" Harry said as he went inside the kitchen grabbing Kyle's collar. I have never seen Harry that upset I all our years at Hogwarts.  
  
"Harry, it's all right he set an appointment with mum and dad although he's rather early for it," I replied. "Are you hungry? I made steamed fish. It's simple enough to do."  
  
"So you and your boyfriend stay in the same house as your parents. What an outrage," Kyle said in disbelief. Harry and I couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing," I said. "Come join us. We're going to eat lunch," I asked him. "Harry dear, can you please make a salad for us. I'll just transfer the muffins from the trey," I said and kissed Harry's cheek. It felt so nice being near Harry again.  
  
"Okay. You've already cut the veggies I'll just make some dressing," Harry replied and kissed my forehead before he started at the vegetables and the dressing while I transferred the muffins in a nice serving platter.  
  
"Here Mr. diplomat's son. Since you're here why won't you make yourself useful and start setting the table," I instructed him as I placed five plates and five sets of spoons and forks.  
  
"But I've never done this before," Kyle reasoned.  
  
"I can't believe a full grown man like you can't even arrange the table," Harry commented and I had to stop myself from laughing.  
  
Kyle didn't say another word and awkwardly started on putting the plates on the table. "I'm not used to this you know. Back in my house we have servants to wait on us and to prepare our things," Kyle said.  
  
"Back in my house I do the waiting. Here at Hermione's I help with the chores," Harry said with dignity. "See a man should know how to attend to his needs so he wouldn't be much of a burden."  
  
Harry was right. All his life he didn't want to burden anyone of his existence. I guess that's what the Dursleys made him feel, like a burden to them.  
  
"You're not a burden Harry specially to me and my family," I suddenly had the urge to hug him and keep him safe in my arms.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, so let's not keep our little audience waiting," Harry said as he tossed the salad. I placed the steamed fish on a serving dish. Then I placed the platter with the muffins. Harry got the salad bowl on the table and had set for individual ones for each of us.  
  
"I can't believe this. It's like the two of you playing house," Kyle commented. "But the fish and the salad looks nice."  
  
"This one is for you Harry," I gave him the biggest slice of fish fillet. I squeezed lemon on top of it. I took a piece for myself and offered some to the awkward looking Kyle.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, here have some salad. The vinaigrette is just perfect," Harry said and he placed some on my bowl. He also offered some to Kyle and from the looks of things our visitor is enjoying his meal specially the corn muffins. As for me I'm enjoying the fact that I was sitting beside Harry. I couldn't help but steal glances at him and every time our eyes meet I feel my face grow warm. Harry just gives me that unexplainable feeling.  
  
We ate and Harry and I had the most wonderful time. Not minding Kyle who would occasionally but in our conversation. I guess his smugness fell when he found out that Harry was staying in the house.  
  
"So you're really staying here with her parents and they're okay with it?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I'm just spending the summer here and actually tomorrow we'll be staying in a friend's house till the end of the summer. Her parents will be on a trip to Berlin and Hermione and I will be with school friends," Harry said and I found the idea very enticing.  
  
"Your parents must trust him a lot then?" Kyle asked. Harry and I exchanged amused grins.  
  
"You can say that and besides Harry is the most reliable and most trust worthy person I know. He'd do anything just to keep me safe and he'll never hurt me," I said. I then realized how I've acted towards Harry last night. I was jealous of a girl who looked like Cho and here I was saying how I trusted him. I finally realized my mistake. I was upset with Harry being jealous of Kyle when in fact I was jealous too.  
  
"Of course I would never let anything or anyone hurt you. Not even Voldemort can stop me from protecting you," Harry's words just made me self- assured.  
  
"Who's Voldemort?" Kyle asked.  
  
"He's an evil wizard who've been wanting to kill Harry since he was a baby but my dear boy had managed to survive all his evil plots," I said proudly then I realized that Kyle had no idea what I was talking about.  
  
"Evil wizard? What are you some princess in a fairy tale?" Kyle asked trying to be annoyingly sarcastic.  
  
"Well, she's my princess that's for sure," Harry replied, "but see Hermione here is a witch and I'm a wizard and well, we go to a wizarding school together. If you don't believe us it's quite alright. We don't expect muggles to understand our kind, except Hermione's parents of course."  
  
I couldn't stop myself from giggling Kyle had a strange look on his face. "What's a muggle?"  
  
"I'm going to clean up. You boys wait for mum and dad. And Harry, be nice to Kyle he's not our kind," I jokingly said to Harry. I went behind the kitchen counter. Harry just smiled and nodded. "Muggles, Kyle are non- magical folks like you," I said as I looked at our visitor.  
  
"So it's true. There is such a thing as wizards. I thought Sammy was only joking?" Kyle muttered.  
  
I was starting on the dishes while Harry was cleaning up the table. "Who's Sammy?" Harry asked and I have to say I was a little curious.  
  
"She's a girl I grew up with in France. She would be away on school terms. She said she went to this big school but when I searched for it. Even asked my father's secretary to look it up. There isn't such an institution in existence," Kyle explained.  
  
"She must be studying in Beauxbaton," I suggested to Harry.  
  
"You're probably right. It's the only wizarding school in France," Harry agreed.  
  
"How'd you know about that?" Kyle asked us.  
  
"Well, we had a delegation from that school who came to join us last school term. We had a Triwizard Tournament. Harry here even participated." I shouldn't have opened the topic. Harry had bad memories from that tournament.  
  
"So you mean, she wasn't lying to me? She didn't just want me to stay away from her?" Kyle sighed.  
  
I have to say I'm not really sure. If he'd been acting like the idiot he was from a few days back and last night I think Sammy was definitely trying to get rid of him but he could also be a nice person and had been drawn to being such and ass because of a certain heart breaking experience.  
  
"I think she was only telling you that you two are different but the question is can you look beyond that difference and still like her?" Harry replied. I like it a lot when Harry solves a mystery like that. Well, it isn't a mystery actually just a typical friends turned more that friends kind of thing. He did make a very good assumption and I have to say I'm very impressed.  
  
"Of course I like her. I love her. She was my best friend. I only agree to come back to England because I thought she didn't want to be with me," Kyle muttered. Harry went to my side and was helping me dry the dishes.  
  
"Then why don't you go back to France and tell her what you feel. I'm sure if she does like you she'd be happy to see you again," I said. I guess I was actually feeling sorry for him.  
  
"I can't believe you two are trying to help me. I'm feeling so stupid for acting like a jerk to the both of you specially to you Hermione," Kyle admitted.  
  
"It's nothing. You didn't make any permanent damage," Harry said. I wonder what he meant by that. We've finished with the dishes. Harry and I decided to come and sit with Kyle at the living room.  
  
"So how old is Sammy and tell us something about her?" I asked. Harry placed his arm around my shoulder and I instinctively leaned my head over his shoulder.  
  
"She's fifteen I'm only two months older than her. She's very friendly and she loves taking strolls by the lake. We'd usually go fishing together. I've known her since I was eight and when we turned eleven she went off to this boarding school, Beauxbaton. She would write to me but I have no idea how she sends it to me. When I reply to her letters I'd just leave it by the window at night and when I wake up in the morning the letter would be gone. I found the whole ordeal very strange but I never really questioned her. We'd meet every summer and we'd do the things we love doing together. Before she left for school last year I told her that I think I'm in love with her. Then she told me something that I thought was a joke. She told me she's a witch and that she'd understand if I don't want to see her again. I thought she was saying all that because she didn't want to see me again and she was just making up weird stories. I didn't wait for her this summer and I came with my father here in England." I think Kyle was really affected by this Sammy girl.  
  
"So you haven't spoken to her?" Harry asked as he pulled me closer to him.  
  
"I couldn't talk to her. I was hurt. I couldn't stop thinking about her though. Then when my friends came to the public pool I saw the two of you. I was reminded of how we were like before. I know I was a total jerk but I was a lovesick loser. (Sure he was. I hated him for what they did to Harry.) I'm sorry about what we did to Harry, although we got more of the beating. When I saw you at the British National Theater and well, my friends were there too. They're diplomat's sons and daughters as well but they remembered what happened the last time and didn't want to get any more injuries. But I was too stubborn so I went and spoke to you," Kyle admitted.  
  
"As long as you don't pull a stunt like that again," I said. Kyle nodded. He isn't such a bad person after all but I do need to thank him for something. If it weren't for his coming here then Harry and I wouldn't be sitting here together with his arms around me.  
  
"So are you still up with your dentist appointment?" I asked jokingly.  
  
"I might as well go through with it. I have to admit I didn't expect to open up my Sammy issues but it felt good releasing it after having kept it for so long," Kyle said thankfully.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't you write to her? I'll let my owl bring your letter to her," I said gladly.  
  
"An owl?" Kyle asked a bit surprised. "But the sun's up. Aren't they supposed to be nocturnal?"  
  
"Well, that's how we send our post. I'll just go upstairs and get a parchment and my quill and ink. Or maybe just pen and paper would do?" I went up the stairs and went to my room. Kyle in a way got Harry and I in good terms so it's my turn to return the favor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
This morning Hermione and I barely talked and before we ate our late lunch I found Kyle the creep in the living room. I realized when I saw Hermione in the kitchen that she was pissed with the intrusion as I was. I admit I was jealous last night and it took me lots of effort not to open my window and pretended to be asleep when Hermione peaked inside it.  
  
I was stuck in my room reading the Ancient Ruins book that she lent me and even that reminded me of her. I'd remember her sitting from across me quizzing me with the latest topic we studied together.  
  
After having eaten a wonderful lunch made by Hermione and myself. I have to say I was in a very good mood. Not to mention being able to hold her made me feel a lot better.  
  
Now, Hermione just went to her room to get some paper and pen so Kyle can write to his old friend Sammy. Yes, as silly as it may sound Hermione and I are actually in good terms with him.  
  
"You and Hermione aren't really boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kyle suddenly asked. I was thinking of just keeping it as it is but I guess it wouldn't hurt if he knew.  
  
"Yes, we're not really a couple," I admitted.  
  
"I figured," Kyle said. "But you want her to be your girl friend?" he asked me. I just nodded.  
  
"She likes you too you know. It's in the way she looks at you and the way you look at her. I guess that's why I wanted to be involved. I was jealous of the fact that here in London you two are happy and in love while Sammy and me are miles apart. I know it sounded absurd but that was what I was feeling," Kyle confessed.  
  
"Hermione and I have a very complicated relationship. I feel complete when I'm with her and yet in one way or another I still think she's uncertain of my feelings for her," it was now my time to say my little secret.  
  
"Have you told her what you really feel?" Kyle asked. "Girls are keen but they'd rather play it safe and let the guys do the first move."  
  
"You're probably right," I said.  
  
"He's right about what Harry?" Hermione said as she came down. She handed Kyle the pen and paper.  
  
"Nothing. We were just talking about how the salad complemented the steamed fish," Kyle answered.  
  
He wrote a very long letter and placed it in and envelope. He wrote Sammy or should I say Samantha Lierre and her address on the envelope. He handed Hermione the letter. "I'll be back in a sec. I think I'm going to write Larisse a letter too," Hermione said as she dashed back up stairs.  
  
"Is she always like that?" Kyle asked.  
  
"Well, if you mean very smart and has too many awesome ideas. The answer is yes. She's actually top of our class. Her being muggle born isn't a deterrent for her. She'd top even those who have been practicing magic all their lives. I know you find the idea weird but I felt the same way when I found out I was a wizard," I explained.  
  
"You're so lucky you found each other. I hope Sammy and I can be together too. I just don't know how my father would react to this if he found out that I'm in love with a witch?" Well, his case would probably be like Malfoy falling in love with a muggle.  
  
"Well, don't tell him yet. Better make it known after you get married or something," I said it like a joke but that's the only logical thing I could think of specially if he's dad is the prejudice type.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger arrived at five past three. "Sorry were a little late," Mr. Granger said.  
  
"No problem Mr. and Mrs. Granger your daughter and Harry are such good company," Kyle replied.  
  
"Where is Hermione, Harry?" Mrs. Granger asked me.  
  
"She's writing a letter to Larisse," I said. "Kyle I better go upstairs and study."  
  
Kyle just nodded as Mr. Granger led him to the small house clinic.  
  
I passed by Hermione's room and she was still writing a letter. I went to my room and started reading my mother's diary. I read about her wish on her fifteenth birthday asking for a sign. She's asked for a shooting star to show up in the sky when she and my dad would kiss so she would know if he's really the one. It would be nice to have a sign like that.  
  
After a few hours Hermione and I came down to say goodbye to Kyle. We wished him well with Sammy and we promise to look for him if ever we plan on going to France because he decided to go back home. We saw him off in a nice Mercedes Benz.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner Hermione and I came up the roof, a place, which we haven't been on together since our little misunderstanding. She had her Quidditch robes on ready for sleeping.  
  
"I'm glad we're up here again. I'm sorry for being such a jerk last night," I said. She just smiled at me and I know that all is well.  
  
"I actually thought that after last night you wouldn't want to talk to me again," she admitted.  
  
"I don't think I could last a day not talking to you. I know I wasn't fair acting all jealous." Jeez I can't believe I actually admitted I was jealous.  
  
"Well, so was I," she said. Wait a minute. Who would she be jealous with? "Remember the girl on the play, the one with the pink dress. You were staring at her all night."  
  
I couldn't help myself from laughing and Hermione was blushing. "Okay I admit I did stare at her for a while but when I saw the furious look on her face I started staring at you instead but of course I have to focus on someone else when you stare back at me. I didn't think that had upset you last night," I said.  
  
"Well, it did and I feel really stupid," she replied. It wasn't like her to say that. The smartest most talented witch I know thinks she's stupid. Well, if she is then I guess all of us are dumb.  
  
"Seriously Hermione, we both made a mistake. I was jealous of Kyle because I thought you were talking to him behind my back and to think I don't have any right to be jealous," I shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was jealous of a girl who looked like Cho and I too didn't have any right to be," she said. I searched her face and all I saw was a beautiful angel staring back at me.  
  
"So I guess there is one thing we can do kiss and make up," I said. I was feeling very bold tonight. Kyle was right I had to tell her how I feel.  
  
"I don't know Harry. Do best friends kiss?" Hermione asked me as she moved a few inches away.  
  
"Well, no they don't but I don't want you to be my best friend anymore," I said.  
  
"What do you mean? You don't want to be my best friend anymore," Hermione asked with an alarmed look on her face.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. Okay, let's put it this way. I don't want to be just your best friend. I want to be more than that. I want us to take the next step. Hermione will you be my girlfriend?" There I I finally said it.  
  
She was just staring at me. A single tear trickle down her cheek and suddenly a smile broke on her face. "I thought you'd never ask," she said and we kissed. A sweet passionate kiss shared by two young souls. Then at the back of my head I wished for a sign, any kind.  
  
Our lips parted and Hermione pointed at the brightly lit skies. "Look Harry shooting stars and plenty of them." We marveled at the wonderful display. I wonder why the sky was suddenly filled with nicely colored shooting stars? I guess I got what I wished for.  
  
"So what's the answer to my question then?" I asked her as she cuddled closer to me.  
  
"You really need my verbal affirmation then," she said and I nodded. "It's my honor to be your girlfriend Harry." We kissed for the second time that night and I almost didn't want to let go of her but of course breathing is and essential aspect of living so we had to give in to some air.  
  
"What do you reckon, Ron would say if he found out?" she asked as she took both my hands and held them in hers.  
  
"Something between it's about time and I thought it would take you forever to finally get together," I joked. And she giggled.  
  
"Harry I'm tired can you carry me to bed?" she asked and I most willingly obliged.  
  
I carried her in my arms and we got into her room through her window. We used her table and chair as our stairway and I placed her in bed. I kissed her forehead like I did before.  
  
"Good night Hermione. I love you," I said as I was about to move away from her bed but she suddenly grabbed my arm.  
  
"Can you just stay with me tonight?" she said. My door's locked so I guess they wouldn't find out.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay," I said and Hermione prompted me to her bedside.  
  
"I don't think we can ever do this again so just hold me tonight, okay," she snuggled close to me. Her head rested on my chest. It felt so wonderful hearing her quiet breath. I could smell the scent of her hair that reminded me of honey and the roses from their garden. "Harry I love you too," she said before she closed her eyes and sleep.  
  
I couldn't express in words what I was feeling but I do know one thing. I felt complete. Holding her in my arms just made me feel contented. I lowered my head on her pillow and our faces where only inches apart. "I do have one favor to ask you. I know you can't hear me but, can I keep you forever?" I whispered to her. I kissed the tip of her nose. I closed my eyes as I held her in my arms.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] There I quietly got rid of Kyle without having to kill him. Thanks for reading. A couple of Chapters left. 


	9. Almost Caught

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews  
  
Chapter 9: Almost Caught  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I can't believe my eyes. I woke up in the most wonderful dream. No, it wasn't a dream it was true. Harry is in my bed with his strong arms around me. I can still feel his breath the back of my neck. I had to turn and look at his sleeping angelic face.  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the boy I have known for so long. He has changed, we all have. I never thought such a wonderful night would ever happen to me. I slept in his arms. He was with me just holding.  
  
"Hey," he said as he slightly opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey," I answered back. I couldn't help but smile. His emerald green eyes were staring back at me.  
  
"You slept like a baby last night," he said as he touched the tip of my nose. I think I remember him say something very sweet last night like can I keep you or something, but I was just too sleepy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I guess I was a little tired. It was really nice waking up and seeing your face first thing in the morning," I said. His hand was now touching my face while the other held my hand.  
  
"Seeing your face first thing in the morning is a lot better," he said. I wrapped my arms around her neck and his arms were around my shoulders. We hugged each other for about three whole minutes then we accidentally rolled my sheets and fell off the bed.  
  
We made a nasty crashing sound. I wasn't hurt and I think he wasn't too but we soon heard my mum knocking on my door. "Hermione! Dear open up what happened to you?" We have to do something. I'm not sure if my room was lock from last night. What if my mum found Harry in my room? We immediately stood up.  
  
"You have to go," I said in a very hush voice. Harry was about to make his way to the door. "No not there, use the window."  
  
"Hermione is anyone there with you?" My mum said. Oh dear we'll be in such a mess.  
  
"Wait mum I'm looking for something," I yelled out. "Bye Harry see you in a while, " I said quietly and kissed him quickly on the cheek.  
  
Harry was about to get out of the window when Crookshanks jumped in and made an awful noise.  
  
"What's going on it there? Open the door Hermione," my mum called out again.  
  
"It's okay mum Crookshanks got stuck in the window. I'll get him," I yelled out and motion Harry out of the window. Harry got out safely and he sneaked back to his room. I got Crookshanks and opened the door.  
  
"What were you doing young lady?" my mum asked. Good thing she didn't call for dad. It would have been worse.  
  
"I.I went chasing after Crookshanks," I said.  
  
"But you said he got stuck at the window?" my mum eyed me curiously.  
  
"He did. I ran after him and well, he tried to get out of the window but he got stuck. Poor cat," I said as I rubbed the ginger cat's neck.  
  
"Well, alright, do get ready. Are you finished packing? We'll drop you and Harry off to the Leaky Cauldron before we go to the airport. "Go see if Harry's awake," said mum then she went down the stairs. I knocked on Harry's door. He opened it and pretended to rub his eyes open.  
  
"Relax Harry it's me. That was close we almost got caught," I said in a hush voice.  
  
"That sure was scary. But can I get a good morning kiss I didn't have enough," Harry asked. I kissed his cheek.  
  
"We need to hurry go and get your things packed. We'll be leaving soon," I said before I left him standing at his door. We couldn't possibly risk getting caught. But it wasn't like we've done something really grave it's just that mum and dad would definitely hate the idea of the two of us in one bed. Well, I don't think any sane parent would want their fifteen- year-old girl with someone in bed even if they just slept all night.  
  
After I freshened up I went down to eat breakfast I saw Harry's trunk and Hedwig in her cage ready in the living room.  
  
"Good morning mum, dad, Harry," I greeted everyone.  
  
"I guess the two of you had woke up in the right side of the bed," dad commented.  
  
"We.I mean I sure did. I woke up in the right side of my bed," that was close.  
  
"Did you get your trunk Hermione," mum asked me.  
  
"It's still in my room I'll get it after I finish with Breakfast," I replied.  
  
"It's alright Hermione, I'll get it down for you," Harry said. Before I could say anything he stood up from his seat and went up the stairs to my room.  
  
"He's in a fairly good mood this morning," dad remarked.  
  
"He's just excited to see Ron. It had been a whole month," I replied.  
  
"Isn't his birthday on Tuesday?" Mum asked.  
  
"Yes, and Ron and his family is planning a surprise birthday party," I cooed.  
  
"Well, we bought Harry a little present give it to him on his birthday," mum said.  
  
"He'll be very surprised," I said.  
  
Harry came back after bringing my trunk and Crookshanks in his basket.  
  
"Thanks Harry," I said as he went back to join us in the table.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Anything for a friend," he said and I just smiled at him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After we finished eating breakfast I helped mum clean the table and Harry helped dad with our trunks not to mention mum and dad's luggage.  
  
Our school trunks were securely tied on the top of the car and mum and dad's luggage found their way in the car compartment. Harry carried Hedwig's cage and I got Crookshanks' basket.  
  
It didn't take us a long while to reach the Leaky Cauldron. After an hour of driving we finally arrived. Dad and Harry got the trunks unloaded  
  
"Oh, dear write to us," mum kissed my forehead. Harry and Dad got our trunks inside the Leaky Cauldron. "Here take this. This is our present to Harry. We love you pumpkin," Mum said when she saw Harry was nowhere in sight and gave me a black box.  
  
"Okay, we're all set. Take care you two and Harry. You're in charge of my little girl," dad told Harry.  
  
I wonder what dad will say if he found out about Harry sleeping in my room. Hmm. I guess I'll never know.  
  
We waved goodbye to my parents as they drove off. When my parents' care was out of sight. Harry placed an arm around my shoulder.  
  
"So are we going on a little date in Diagon alley?" he asked me.  
  
I looked at him. He was grinning at me. "Well, that depends? If you get a perfect score on a little Ancient Ruins quiz that I made," I really haven't prepared any but I can easily make one having read the book a dozen times.  
  
"No fair. You didn't study with me for almost a whole week," he argued.  
  
"That isn't my problem. Come on let's get inside. After we finish the quiz let's go to Diagon alley I need to get my money changed and you can make your withdrawal. I want to see the tunnels underneath," I mused. I haven't been in the underground vaults but I have read so much about them and I really want to see what it looks like.  
  
"Alright then, just make my quiz easy," Harry replied.  
  
"Ms. Granger it's so nice to see you," tom welcomed me as I entered the Leaky Cauldron. There were a few witches and Wizards at inside.  
  
"Hi Tom," I greeted him.  
  
"Your father had booked two rooms for a night for you and Mr. Potter," I realized Tom was looking at Harry's hand over my shoulder. I simply blushed. "Thanks Tom," Harry said politely.  
  
"You're things are in your rooms," Tom said.  
  
"Okay Harry, let's start studying," I said and we went upstairs to get my Ancient Ruins books. I even brought old notes for Harry.  
  
We studied and ate for a while then after a short quiz, which Harry had answered perfectly, we went out to have some transactions done at Gringotts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
I have had the most remarkable day although it almost started in a disaster good thing we didn't get caught.  
  
I plan to make this day special for Hermione and me. It's our first day together as a couple. Well, like what her dad said I'm in- charge of taking care of her and I will do it damn well.  
  
After an exam she gave me we decided to go to Gringotts. We put on our plain black robes and went on our way. Hagrid gave me the key after my first withdrawal in my first year. We first went and got Hermione's money changed. We then went and ask for my withdrawal.  
  
Griphook was assigned to assist us. He looked Grumpy as ever. We went to the usually narrow passage and he whistled and a cart found it's way in front of us.  
  
"Get in and please hold on," Griphook instructed us. I got in first and helped Hermione in front of me.  
  
"You're in for a really rough ride so hold on," I said and she smiled at me but I don't think she'll be smiling at me after this.  
  
The cart started moving and we went lower and lower down. It was a very fast ride and I can feel Hermione holding my arm so tightly while I had my other arm around her waist. She hid her face in the side of my neck.  
  
"You never told me it would be like this," I think I heard her say.  
  
We finally reached my vault. Griphook got out of the cart and asked for my key and the lamp. We went and followed him. After he opened the door the familiar green mist came out. After it cleared Hermione saw the mounds of Galleons, Sickles and Knuts. I have taken a whole lot of them but they seem to grow even more.  
  
"Harry, you're rich!" Hermione commented.  
  
"Come on in. Help me put some in my bag," I told her.  
  
I took two hands full of galleons, whole lot of sickles and Knuts and I think that my moneybag was almost bursting.  
  
"Don't you think you took too much?" she said.  
  
"I'm planning on buying something," I replied and I was getting something for her.  
  
"Whatever you say Harry," she said. We got out of the vault and into the cart. Griphook locked the door and gave me the key.  
  
"Will we be moving like that again?" Hermione asked with a scared look on her face.  
  
"Trust me, it is a lot better going up," I said and we started moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After getting our money we went to Madame Malkin's to buy new robes since most of our old ones we have out grown.  
  
I watch Hermione when she was fitted and I couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful she is and I asked myself how stupid I was not to notice anything then.  
  
After we finished with the robes we went to Quality Quidditch Supply to buy my new Uniform. I already gave Hermione my old ones so I was in need of a new set. I also saw the new Thunderbolt. It's a new broomstick that was said to be better than my Firebolt. The price of course was to be requested.  
  
After a long day outside Hermione and I ate dinner at the Leaky Cauldron. People would stare at us having seen the two of us together.  
  
Hermione was across from me eating her Chicken in Salsa and she still mesmerized me.  
  
"Hey Harry, you won't be done eating if you keep on staring at me like that," she said and I saw her face turn pink.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I can't believe you're finally my girlfriend. I wonder what the Weasleys would say?" I asked her.  
  
"Well, I really don't know. I guess we can keep it a little secret for a while and maybe tell only Ron, Lavender and Ginny," she said.  
  
"You're probably right and if the twins find out about us they'll be following us around the Burrow like cat to a mouse," I commented and she smiled.  
  
"More like Rita Skeeter to you actually," she muttered. I laughed at the idea.  
  
"Hey, I miss your parents already but I'm really excited to see Ron again," I said.  
  
"Well, I miss my parents too and Ron a lot but we'll see them tomorrow. I do hope it would be okay with you if I go shop with the girls I still haven't bought a dress robe yet. I'd really want to shop with Ginny and Lavender then after that we'll go to Flourish and Blotts together. I know you still need to pick up your Quidditch uniform," she replied.  
  
We finished our dinner and went up to go to our rooms. "Er. Hermione can we chat for a while," I asked.  
  
"Sure but were do you suppose we should talk?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we can talk in my room or in yours if you want," I suggested.  
  
"I really don't know Harry. Let's just talk tomorrow. Goodnight Harry," she said and she gave me a quick kiss but it was enough to make my day complete. She went inside her room and I was left at the hall dazed.  
  
I went inside my room I took out some parchment, my quill and ink. I haven't been able to write to Sirius or to Arabella so I guess I should right to them.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
How have you been? I hope you and Remus are doing fine. I have good news for you. I was made Prefect along with Hermione, of course her being prefect isn't new because she really has the making of one and she's very pretty too. I guess you find it odd that I'm talking about her this way. Well, Sirius I do need to tell you something. Well, I did promise Hermione that we'll only let Ron, Lavender and Ginny but I guess it's okay for you to find out. Hermione is my girlfriend. Can you believe it after all the years we've been together I never really expected it to happen but it did. I fell in love with my best friend. I guess I said too much.  
  
Your godson,  
Harry  
  
P.S. I haven't been getting any nightmares so don't worry.  
  
I finished my letter to Sirius and I guess I can still write one for Arabella:  
  
Dear Arabella,  
  
How have you been? How are the Dursleys? Is Dudley being a good boy? I just want to tell you that I was made Prefect. Well, Hermione and I are. My stay in her house was fun I enjoyed it a lot. Have you heard from Sirius yet? I also wrote to him. I also want to tell you that Hermione and I are going out but only you, Sirius and just our closest friends know about it. Not that you'd tell anyone. I hope I can come and visit you before I go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Your godson,  
Harry  
  
There I guess that's enough for tonight. I think I should get to bed so I can start dreaming about the girl in the next room. Could she still be awake?  
  
I stood up from my seat and leaned my head on the wall. "Hermione, are you awake?" I asked  
  
"Harry? What are you doing?" I heard her answer.  
  
"I just want to say good night," I said. I know a wall was separating us but it didn't matter.  
  
"Good night to you too Harry," I heard her say.  
  
"I love you," I said. I didn't hesitate about telling her because that's what I really feel.  
  
There was a quiet pause then I heard her answer back, " I love you too."  
  
I tied the letters on Hedwig's leg before I released her. It was rather late but I guess she'd be back in the morning.  
  
My life is considerably perfect, Hermione and me together. No death eaters, no Voldemort. Well, I guess things would be back to normal when we get back to Hogwarts but at least I still have a month to enjoy and wait my birthday it's coming soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
  
It's our preparation day. We sent out the invitations and well everyone from Gryffindor would be coming, I hope. Lavender and Ginny had been working on the decorations and mum is working on the biggest cake I have ever laid eyes on. I also think it looks so tasty.  
  
Ginny and Lavender thought it best to decorate the burrow like the Gryffindor Common room. The twins have developed new fireworks for the occasion. Lavender thought that after the party maybe we could all go and camp outside.  
  
Well, I do have a few nice ideas up my sleeve. It's nice to have Lavender around and she and mum are getting along pretty well. The twins are actually teasing me about it. They said I'd be the first Weasley to get married. They've seen Lavender in and out my room but it's not like we're doing anything wrong. She was usually helping Ginny and me with the decors.  
  
"Hey, Ron I received a letter from Hermione saying they've made up," Ginny said as she entered my room.  
  
"Good then, we don't have any problems. Is Lavender still helping mum with the cake?" I asked her.  
  
"It's rather huge so I guess so. I heard dad invited Dumbledore and McGonagall and I think they will attend Harry's birthday party," Ginny said. I wasn't sure if it is such a good idea.  
  
"Well, we will still go as planned. How many of our school mates had owled back?" I asked.  
  
"The whole Gryffindor Team are coming and I heard Percy tell Fred that Oliver would be coming too. Lavender had already told Parvati and the Colin brothers wouldn't pass a chance to be in Harry's birthday," Ginny exclaimed. "Your birthday bash would be a hit!"  
  
"Well, did you hear anything about Snape? Did dad invite him too?" I had to make sure.  
  
"I don't know?" Ginny answered. "Well, if he did come would it be a bad thing?"  
  
"Of course Ginny, this is supposed to be a Gryffindor party. If we wanted a Slytherin we should have asked bloody Malfoy and his goons instead," retorted.  
  
"Hmm.that's a thought maybe I should hand out an invitation to him if we ever come across him in Diagon alley," Ginny said.  
  
"If that's a joke I don't find it funny," I barked. What has happened to my sweet little sister? Now she thinks inviting Malfoy is a nice joke.  
  
"If you're done day dreaming up here maybe you can help Fred and George with the fireworks. They specially asked for you," Ginny said before leaving my room.  
  
Knowing those two they are probably up to something. But I went down and helped anyway. Just as I expected just as I got out of the door. A mud pie had splattered me on the face.  
  
"Good one Fred!" Ginny said as she gave the Twins a thumbs-up.  
  
"That's for lazing around when you should be helping us," my little sister had once again humiliated me in front of the whole family. She surely has grown. I guess no one can bully her around anymore. I knew she shouldn't be hanging around Hermione a lot. Lavender and my mum were actually laughing at me.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there," George called out.  
  
"Come up here and help us. We have to keep the fireworks protected in case of rain or being accidentally hit," Fred instructed me as I went up one of the trees they were setting up.  
  
"This things look expensive," I commented. "Where did you get the money to buy them?"  
  
"We didn't buy them, we made them but we did buy the things we used to make them," George explained.  
  
"But still it think these things would cost about 50 Galleons in all," I reasoned.  
  
"We have our ways baby brother," Fred said and he rubbed my head and ruined my hair.  
  
"This would surely make Harry's birthday the best one of the year," George said and I nodded.  
  
It would be Harry's first ever-celebrated birthday party. We'll go as planned. Well stay up late in the Leaky Cauldron and go home late so they wouldn't see our preparations Harry would know about the party when he gets down for Breakfast. So he has to be all freshen up before he goes down and see everyone or it would be nice to see him greet his visitors in pajamas.  
  
"Mum is making a rather big cake don't yah think?" Fred commented as he placed a board over the hidden fireworks.  
  
"Well, we'll have tons of visitors on Tuesday. I heard mum borrowed extra pots and pans from Lavender's aunt," I said.  
  
"Well, I sure hope nothing goes wrong with this little party scheme," George said as he handed me a board to put up.  
  
"It will work. He deserves a birthday party and he'll get one. From us nonetheless," I said.  
  
We finished working and it's now time for us to wait. Tomorrow we'll go to Diagon Alley. Everyone will be having extra shopping loads for the party.  
  
"Ron before we get inside. We have a treat for you tomorrow so do come and stay with us while shopping," Fred said.  
  
Now what are those two up to? Don't tell me I'm in on another prank. I sure hope not. "Okay, I'll bring along Harry then. The girls will be doing some extra shopping."  
  
"Fine by us. You'll like our surprise baby brother," George said before pinching my cheek till it was tomato red.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Strange Encounters

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R thanks for the reviews good or bad I appreciate it.well, I don't have a beta-reader and those kinds of mistakes I usually or actually always make. shoot me down sometimes.try to correct them when I make an update but I gotta finish this story first.  
  
Chapter 10: Strange Encounters  
  
Hermione  
  
I had a very wonderful night and I slept like a baby, having Harry's last words echoing in my head. He said he loves me and I think it's the second time he told me and I still can't have enough of it. I never thought Harry could be so romantic. I mean living in a place where people don't show affection like the Dursleys it must have been hard. I do know one thing I have enough love for him to last a lifetime. I can't believe I'm becoming as girly as Parvati and Lavender.  
  
I got myself ready for a wonderful day at Diagon alley with our friends of course and Harry. I missed Ron and Ginny a lot. Although Ginny and I had been writing each other a lot and I'd even shared some of the things Larisse had taught me with her.   
  
"Hermione, are you up?" I heard Harry say as he knocked at the door three times.  
  
"I'm coming Harry," I said as I went to open the door. Harry was standing right in front of it.  
  
"Good morning angel," he said and kissed me on the lips.  
  
"Good morning to you too," I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I had the urge to pull him inside my room and lock our selves in, but we heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"I knew you two are sneaking around up here," it was Ron and he was grinning at us.  
  
"Well, you're rather early," Harry said as he turned to him with disappointed look on his face.  
  
"How have you two been doing? Well, I guess you're quite having fun. Come on you two everyone is already waiting down stairs," Ron said and he was talking rather fast. I'm usually the one doing that. He dragged us down the stairs and we saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ginny and Lavender waiting for us.  
  
"Ginny it's so nice to see you," she came up to me and we hugged.  
  
"Hey Lavender it's so nice to see you," I hugged her too. It was really nice to see familiar faces although I'm already starting to miss my mum and dad. It's only during summer breaks that I get to stay with them.  
  
"We three are heading for Madame Malkin's to get some new robes but before that we have to do some shopping," Ginny said almost like a whisper.  
  
"How are you Hermione dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked me.  
  
"I'm okay. Mum and dad are in Berlin so I was hoping maybe Harry and I can stay at the Burrow for the rest of the summer?" I asked.  
  
"Of course you're welcome to stay. Ron already told me. No need to worry. You and Harry are already part of the family, right dear?" she nudged Mr. Weasley and he just smiled at us.  
  
"We should better be going now and start the shopping," Mr. Weasley said.  
  
"Harry I'm going with the girls let's meet at Madame Malkin's so we can go to Flourish and Blotts together," I said before I went to join Ginny and Lavender. We were to shop for some items needed for Harry's surprise birthday party.  
  
"I so want to kiss you, even if it's just on the cheeks," he whispered to me.  
  
"Well, it's supposed to be a secret so we can't," I reasoned and he looked a little disappointed. I noticed Ron's knowing look and Ginny and Lavender giggling by the door waiting for me. The twins on the other hand were pretending not to notice. I went to join the girls but I smiled back at Harry and Ron.  
  
I brought along the list of things to buy and my moneybag that seemed a little heavier than last night. I looked inside and well, there were probably enough money for me to last till sixth year. I bet Harry placed some of his money in my bag. I'll return it to him later. I placed my moneybag inside my robe.  
  
"So we have to get this things in mum's list and meet her at Florean Fortesque for the drop off then we can go on our usual school shopping," Ginny said. We followed her to an herb and food shop where she gave the old witch Mrs. Weasley's list and after a little while of waiting she gave us three big paper bags. Ginny gave her 3 Galleons for each bag.  
  
"What are these?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Mum says it's for the party I think she's making some herb salad for Dumbledore and McGonagall. She's also making roasts and other delicious wizarding cuisines," Ginny said proudly.  
  
"I bet we'll grow inches on our waist," I joked.  
  
"Dear I hope not," Lavender said and we all laughed.  
  
We went to meet Mrs. Weasley and gave her our load. She shrank them and placed them in her pocket. "Now you three get a move on and do your shopping. Ginny you have your moneybag with you? Buy everything you need. I have checked some of the things that you already have," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"I'll let her borrow some of my books. You're studying Arithmancy, right?" I offered.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, at least I still have enough money for a dress robe," Ginny beamed. "Bye mum." We went off to our shopping. We went to the Apothecary to get our supplies for our potions experiments.  
  
"I heard Snape is going to teach us aging potions," Lavender said.  
  
"I think that would be easy enough for us to do. It isn't as complex us the invisibility potion or the polyjuice potion," I replied.  
  
"I hope you're right. I hate making mistakes in potions and Parvati isn't exactly the best partner," Lavender explained.  
  
"Well, you can always pair up with Ron but I doubt if his any help," I suggested and we had a nice laugh about it. We bought some nice rolls of Parchment and I bought some extras of course. I also bought some fine ink in nice little decorated inkbottles. Lavender and Ginny did the same.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? The Weasel's girl friend, his nice looking sister and what do you know Potty's mudblood girlfriend. Didn't recognize you for a while. New hair, for Potty no less?" It was the filthy git Draco minus his goons. But did I hear him complement Ginny? Must be my ears playing a trick on me.  
  
"Well, it's none of your business and besides I don't think we need additional company at the moment. Go on and find your beefy friends," I retorted. I had my wand kept in my robe pocket and I just got hold of it in case I'd need it.  
  
"Don't bother Granger although I did saw Potter in Quality Quidditch supplies talking to a certain Ravenclaw seeker. I guess Ms. Chang is on the bounce after Cedric's death," Draco exclaimed. He probably thought he got me pissed. Well, maybe a little.  
  
My face was growing red with fury. "Hermione, don't listen to him Harry was probably just talking to her," Lavender tried to say.  
  
"So it's true. You and scar head are a couple. How lovely my two favorite people are together. I'll have a feast annoying the two of you," Draco smirked.  
  
"To bad only a silly bimbo would fall for someone like you. At least they got each other and all you have is a sorry excuse for a girlfriend, Pansy," snapped Ginny. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The youngest Weasley was putting up a fight with Draco.  
  
"Ginny, you don't have to. I don't believe him and besides if Harry is talking to Cho he was probably clearing things up with her and nothing more. Draco is just trying to play Rita Skeeter," I said. "And Draco check out the Daily Prophet's office they might have an opening." All three of us laughed, and Draco had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I'll get back at you three, and Weasley, for your information not only Slytherin girls fall for me. I bet I can take a Gryffindor like you down too," he smirked and walked off.  
"He's so full of himself," I commented. "Don't worry about that git." Ginny was flushed red.  
  
"If he thinks he can handle me. Well, he's wrong. I'm no longer little Ginny who needs to be saved. I can handle him single handedly," Ginny remarked. I think Draco messed up with the wrong Weasley.  
  
"Well, I guess we can go to Madame Malkin's to get our robes now," Lavender suggested trying to ease the tension.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HARRY  
  
Ron and I went with Fred and George. We talked about Quidditch non- stop although Ron and I had a little talk about Hermione. We went to Quality Quidditch first to get my new uniforms.  
  
"So where are your old ones?" Fred asked as we went inside the store.  
  
"I gave it to Hermione," I replied. The twins just looked at each other and George tossed a Galleon to Fred.  
  
"So, Ron I hope you can play Keeper for the team," I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Sure hope so. I mean Fred and George here had been torturing me to practice everyday," Ron said.  
  
"Not really, you spend a lot of your time hanging out at Lavender's so don't go blaming us," George remarked. "Hey isn't that Cho? Cedric's you know."  
  
I looked at where George was looking. She just came out from the fitting room with her new uniform probably. "Why won't you come up to her and talk, Harry," Ron said.  
  
"Ron's right and besides Hermione isn't here," Fred joked. George nudged him on the side.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk and beside it's not like I'm going to cheat on Hermione or anything," I whispered to Ron. I got myself together and approached her. It wasn't like before when I felt all fidgety when I see her. It was more of guilt that I was feeling. I know that I'm the reason why Cedric died. I should have taken the cup from him when he offered it to me.  
  
"Hi Cho, remember me?" I said awkwardly. She looked at me and smiled weakly. It wasn't like her before. She was cheerful and free spirited. I guess a part of her was lost when Cedric died.  
  
"Harry, of course I remember you. How was your summer?" she asked me. I saw that sad look in her eyes.  
  
"It was nice I spent it at Hermione's," I said.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you had a nice time," she replied.  
  
"Hermione and I will be staying at Burrow the rest of the summer. Hermione's parents are away for a conference," I guess I was babbling.  
  
"Oh, that's nice I hope you have a great time," she said and with an even sadder look on her face. I can't believe I was so insensitive. Here I am all happy about my relationship with Hermione while she was still grieving Cedric's death.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you," She must have seen the look on my face. "It's just that since Cedric died I just. don't know how I should react to everything," she admitted. She was starting to cry.  
  
"I should be the one apologizing to you. I should have done something to save Cedric," I muttered.  
  
"It's alright Harry. You brought him back to us. That's all that matters. I'm not holding anything against you. Cedric would always be in my heart and nothing will ever change that," she said. I wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure me, or herself.  
  
"Thanks Cho that means a lot to me," It was like I was freed from the guilt that had built up inside me.  
  
"And Harry. Do take care of Hermione. If you really love her you'll do anything to keep her," she said.  
  
"I will," I nodded and left her on her own. She had a little glow in her face. I guess we heard what we wanted to hear from each other.  
  
"What did she say?" George asked. "You two looked pretty serious."  
  
"We said what should have been said before we left school," I looked down on my hands. If only I did something but her voice echoed inside my head, 'you brought him back to us. That's all that matters.'  
  
"Harry the lady gave me your uniform," Fred said as he handed me my package. I paid the lady and we spent a few minutes marveling at the new Thunderbolt.  
  
"Say, Harry do you reckon maybe Sirius would buy you one?" Ron asked me quietly.  
  
"I don't know my Firebolt is still new and I guess that beauty is worth a fortune," I cooed.  
  
"You bet it does. I heard Viktor Krum is endorsing that for five hundred thousand Galleons," Ron said.  
  
"Well, Viktor is no match to Harry here both in Quidditch and with Hermione," Fred joked.  
  
"Very funny you guys," I said. We went to buy rolls of parchment and ink. I bought Hermione a nice Eagle feather Quill and I got myself the same. I saw a nice set of hair combs and brushes, which I bought as well. The twins were enjoying the sight of me looking at the nice hairpins. I guess there wasn't any point in denying anything to the Weasley twins because they would have their way and find out anyway.  
  
We went to the Apothecary and got what we need for potions and made our way to Madame Malkin's.  
  
When we got inside we saw the girls already trying on dress robes. Hermione just got out of the fitting room in a very nice red dress robe. She saw me and waved at me.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked me. I liked the color it matches her beautiful lips. Her brown eyes were just sparkling and I was just mesmerized.  
  
"Earth to Harry!" Ron said and it snapped me back to reality.  
  
"You look lovely Hermione," was the only thing I said.  
  
"Harry, I'm talking about the dress. What do you think?" she asked me again.  
  
"Well, anything will look good on you but this one is very nice," commented.  
  
"Thought you'd say that. I'll take it," She said and she went back inside the fitting room. After a while she went out with her regular robes and she's still as beautiful as ever.  
  
"Here I think a black dress robe would look nice on you. Why won't you try it on?" she said as she handed me a nice black dress robe. Ron was trying on many colored dress robe.  
  
"Don't worry Ron pick anything, we'll pay for it," I heard George say.  
  
"Yah, Ron, go on. Pick anything you like," I heard Fred say.  
  
"Yah, right and leave me here to labor for it," I heard Ron say and we broke into laughter.  
  
"No seriously baby brother go and pick anything you like and we'll pay for it. That Blue dress robe looks nice on you," George offered.  
  
After a while the twins have convinced Ron and he bought the blue dress robe and Lavender picked the same color for her dress robe. Hermione helped Ginny in picking one and she got a nice pink dress robe.  
  
Before we went to Flourish and Blotts I took Hermione to one side of Madame Malkin's shop to talk.  
  
"Hermione, I have something to tell you," I started.  
  
"If it's about you talking to Cho at Quality Quidditch Supplies I already know," she said without a hint of jealousy.  
  
"You know but how did you." I wanted to say.  
  
"Draco saw you and had cheerfully announced it to us. It's all right, Harry. I'm not jealous. I know you two would have to talk eventually," she said calmly.  
  
"You're okay with it," I asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Well, of course it's okay. You just talked. I trust you Harry," she said and I just had to kiss her that instant. Good thing we were well hidden.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
  
"You two ought to wait till we get back to the Burrow," I said. I caught Harry and Hermione snogging in a corner. I can't believe this two. Well, I can't say I'm not guilty of snogging with Lavender but not in Madame Malkin's.  
  
"We're coming Ron," Hermione said as she dragged Harry outside. We went to Flourish and Blotts. Harry carried Hermione's packages and well I had to carry Lavender's also. The twins carried Ginny's things not that she bought a lot. She would be reusing some of my old things like my books.  
  
"Ron, where did you find Harry and Hermione?" Lavender asked me as we went to look for the books in our list.  
  
"Snogging in a corner," I said bluntly. She giggled. Well, she found the whole thing amusing and well I have to say it really was. I should have Colin taken a shot of that if only he was around. Those two had priceless expressions on their faces. I can't believe it I caught them a record breaking two times.  
  
"Will you be buying a whole new set of books?" Lavender asked me.  
  
"Percy gave mum extra money for Ginny and me. I'm buying a new set alright. Ginny only need two new books though that's why she got a new dress robe," I said.  
  
"We bumped into Draco today," Lavender said as I got two of the same books from a stack.  
  
"Well, what happened? What did that prat do to you?" I asked as I handed her one of the books. I was anxious to know what that git did today.  
  
"He didn't do anything just babbled a lot. He said Harry had talked with Cho in Quality Quidditch," Lavender explained. "Well, Hermione was a little annoyed but she didn't do anything just told Malfoy off. Well, actually Ginny told Malfoy off."  
  
"My sister. She did that? Well, at least Malfoy had a little dose of Weasley wrath from her," I said. Well, my sister isn't exactly the weakling type. I guess she made me realize that this summer. After all those pranks the twins pulled on me with her help.  
  
"I think there is tension between them," Lavender said.  
  
I had to look at her all of a sudden. "What do you mean tension? What kind of tension?" I asked. Unlikely thoughts were running through my head. I'm not exactly sure but I had a feeling I didn't want to hear what Lavender had to say.  
  
"Tension. There is something going on between them but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I think Ginny had entered the forbidden grounds. She had challenged Draco without even realizing it," Lavender said. Now I was a lot more confused.  
  
"I still don't understand it. What are you getting at?" I asked.  
  
"Ginny your sister. Got Draco's attention. She said some things that got Draco's advertence shifted to her. Remember how Draco loves annoying and pestering Hermione, well this time when Ginny spoke he had forgotten about Hermione and had focused on your sister. Well, I think she challenges him. I wouldn't be surprised if Draco would start to make a move on her soon. He did say she's pretty," Lavender said and I couldn't believe my ears. No way. That's impossible. Why would Draco want to date my sister?  
  
"He can't possibly think of using Ginny to get back at me?" I swear if he lays a hand on my sister I smash his stupid face to oblivion.  
  
"Actually Ron, sometimes things get a little out of hand when you do it for the wrong reasons and, well, it back fires most of the time," Lavender said knowingly. It's like she's on her element when we talk about relationships. Oh my goodness. The words Draco, Ginny and relationship should never ever be in the same sentence, no way, definitely not going to happen. What does she mean by back firing. Could it be possible that a git like Draco could fall for someone like my sister?  
  
"Stop that non sense Lav. My sister would never like a prat like Draco, and that twit of a Slytherin has bad taste in women so I don't think he'd give a second look on my sister," I said with conviction.  
  
"Whatever you say Ronniekins but if my predictions are correct you might end up having Draco as your brother in-law in the very far future," Lavender said. And I definitely hope she's joking.  
  
"So when do you expect everyone one in Gryffindor would find out about Harry and Hermione?" I asked as I tried to change the topic.  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon tops. At the rate those two are going I think only dumb founded Gryffindors wouldn't know," she said eyeing Harry and Hermione who made book shopping such a romantic scene.  
  
"Will you be as sweet and gentle manly to me as Harry is to Hermione?" she said as she gave me the rest of her books.  
  
"Of course," I said as I took the books whole-heartedly but I was quietly regretting the act. These books must have a weighed a ton. I can't believe Harry is carrying all those books and his Quidditch uniforms school uniforms and their dress robes. Hermione had to carry just quills and ink bottles but Harry doesn't even complain.  
  
"I can carry some of that Harry," I heard Hermione offer help. "Those books are heavy. I'll carry the uniforms and robes. They're not that heavy."  
  
Harry was going to decline but you know how stubborn Hermione is. He had to give in but she only gave the uniforms and kept the dress robes and Quidditch uniforms in his load.  
  
After a quiet book shopping with no Draco in sight we went back to the Leaky Cauldron. We stayed for some Butter bear. Lavender took a seat together with Harry and Hermione across from us. Ginny and the twins were playing exploding snaps at one table while mum and dad shrunk our load so we can easily carry them.  
  
Harry and Hermione's trunks were also shrunk and they placed it in their pockets.  
  
I secretly spoke to the twins alone if they got Harry the present we planned on giving him and well they bought it without anyone noticing anything.  
  
Tomorrow is the big day and Harry would never forget his fifteenth birthday.  
  
We flooed back to the Burrow and they all went their respective room assignments. Lavender and Hermione is going to stay with Ginny. I personally asked permission from Lavender's uncle that she was staying at my sister's room.  
  
Harry was to crash in my room. The whole night we spoke about what happened to him and Hermione and how he handled the Kyle guy whom he said wasn't as bad as he seemed. My plan was working perfectly. Harry is going to be so tired to wake up early while we prepare for tomorrow. I hope the girls don't stay up late. They'll be the one's to wake me up.  
  
To be continued.  
  
[N/A:] Last Chapter comin' up.. I hope you like my story so far. Toodles.R/R 


	11. The Party

Harry Potter and all related characters ain't mine.though the plot is very much my idea.R/R Thanks for the reviews they're well appreciated. I mean your reviews just keep my enthusiasm in writing. Thanks a bunch. Ludi thanks for the thing on chap 10 it did help me a lot.  
  
Chapter 11: The Party  
  
HARRY  
  
I woke up rather late and Ron was out of his bed. The Burrow is awfully quiet. The sun was up and I was probably the only one in bed. They must be down in the kitchen eating breakfast. I went to the bathroom and freshen up. I changed into a green shirt Hermione's parents bought for me, and a pair of loose denim pants. I got down in the kitchen and the place was deserted.  
  
"That's strange. Where is everybody?" I told myself. I went back up stairs and went to the twin's room. It was also empty. I think something very wrong is happening. Oh no what if Voldemort.. Hermione I have to know where she is. I went to Ginny's room. It was open and also empty like the other rooms. Where is everybody? I went back to Ron's room and got my wand out. If anything sinister is happening I might as well be prepared. I have to find Hermione, what if Voldemort found out about us. I went down stairs and was in the living room. I could see that it was clear outside. I opened the door to see if anyone was out there.  
  
"Surprise!" I heard everyone say when I opened the door. I also saw Ron, Lavender, Ginny and Hermione from behind me. Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family were outside while the four people behind me were under the invisibility cloak following me around the house.  
  
"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione said as she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I forgot about my birthday. I guess I was too preoccupied all these time that I have forgotten about it.  
  
The Weasley twins went to the kitchen and they brought out the biggest cake I have ever seen. It was on a floating table and it was as tall as Fred and George.  
  
I was speechless everyone was singing happy birthday and I couldn't describe what I was feeling at the moment. The people started to enter the house. My Gryffindor classmates came. Seamus, Dean and Neville came in with party hats over their heads. Parvati was with other Gryffindor girls who are friends with Ginny, Lavender and Hermione. Colin and Dennis Creevey were present with their camera no less. The whole Gryffindor team was present with our old captain Oliver who's probably fresh from a game in Paris or Peru. I also saw Dumbledore and McGonagall behind Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
After the long happy birthday song I blew out the candle. Hermione and Ron gave me a hug and the rest greeted me happy birthday.  
  
"Now for some birthday breakfast for our birthday boy and for all of us," Mrs. Weasley said. We all went to the dinning room that looked a lot bigger than it used to.  
  
"How?" I asked no one in particular. It was the first word I have ever said since the surprise.  
  
"It's bewitched Harry. Mrs. Weasley had to put a charm on the house so all of us can fit in," Hermione said as she led me to the head of the table.  
  
"You knew and you didn't tell me," I pretended to be hurt.  
  
"Oh, Harry, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise birthday party, would it?" she pointed out.  
  
"And who's brainchild might this whole event be?" I asked but I had I good guess who the culprit is.  
  
"Well, it's my brilliant idea mate. Its about time you have a bloody birthday party," Ron said as he stood up from his seat and made a bow. The twins and Ginny threw bread buns at him. "With everyone's help of course," he added and that made the other Weasleys stop throwing things at him.  
  
"I can't believe you have everyone here. You Even have professor Dumbledore and professor McGonagall," I pointed out.  
  
"We couldn't miss a party with a very brilliant invitation," Dumbledore eyed the twins and they both grinned.  
  
"Thanks everyone. I really don't know what to say," I admitted.  
  
"You can say let us start eating I'm famished from following you around," Ron joked.  
  
"Okay, thanks again and professor Dumbledore if you please," I said.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Let the feast begin," he said and the table with just a big platter of bread buns on top was suddenly filled with delicious food. Maybe Mrs. Weasley hired house elves for all these food and to think this is only breakfast. I wonder what she has prepared for us for lunch and dinner.  
  
We started eating and we talked cheerfully while we were at it. A few latecomers had arrived. Percy was with Penelope Clearwater and they had with them Charlie and Bill Weasley.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" they all greeted. Mrs. Weasley went to hug her sons.  
  
"Mum, dad I have someone with me," Bill started.  
  
"Well, who is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"Come on in," Bill said at the edge of the open door. The person who went inside was a shock to all of us. Fleur de la Cour was with Bill.  
  
"Bloody hell. Am I dreaming?" I heard Ron say from my left. I saw Lavender nudged him on the side.  
  
"I guess you know Fleur from the Triwizard Tournament," Bill said. We all greeted her with a smile. It was the first time I have seen Fleur seem a little shy.  
  
"Can you believe it?" Hermione whispered to me.  
  
"Well, I guess Ron was right last night. The Weasleys do have deadly charms and not even a half Veela can resist," I whispered back and she giggled.  
  
Bill introduced Fleur to his parents and the rest of the Weasleys. After breakfast we went to the living room to what Ron called a traditional gift opening.  
  
I didn't see the living room filled with present a while back but now it was. I went to sit at a reader's chair in the center and one by one they gave me their presents. Ron, Ginny and the twins were the first ones to present their gift. It was rather big.  
  
"Well, I've been hearing rumors about the Gryffindor team looking for a new captain," Ron started. "Fred and George told me they have the most likely candidate." They placed the gift atop a table and I went to open it. It was a miniature Quidditch field with flying miniature players.  
  
"But this must cost a lot," I said. It was a very wonderful gift.  
  
"We put our savings into that and it's well worth it since the Gryffindor team would benefit from it a lot," Ginny said.  
  
I thanked them and gave them all a hug. The Weasleys are really like the family I wish I had.  
  
It was Dean's turn and gave me a piece of parchment. "It's a one year subscription of Witch Broomstick," he said.  
  
"Thanks Dean," I said.  
  
Neville and Seamus gave me a new Cauldron and I couldn't figure out why. Parvati gave me a hair grooming kit. I certainly know what that was for. Lavender got me a nice red scarf with matching earmuffs. Ron joked it seemed more like a Christmas present. Colin and Denise Creevey gave me a Collage with the pictures of Ron Hermione and me. It was one of the best I have received.  
  
It was Hermione's turn. She gave me two packages to unwrap one small and another, which seemed to me like a book.  
  
"The small package is from mum and dad and that one's from me," she said.  
  
I opened the smaller one. It had a handsome watch inside and it looked very expensive. "They shouldn't have. I have a lot of things to thank your parents for," I said. I wanted to tell her that I want to thank her parents for bringing her out to this world but I guess I can tell her that privately.  
  
"Non sense my parents adore you Harry and you deserve everything you're getting today. Now open my present although it isn't that much. I just thought you might like it," she said.  
  
I opened the package and it was a book but not just a book. It was Quidditch the history and the heroes. " I didn't see you get this book yesterday?" I said.  
  
"I bought it when I was with Larisse I thought you might like it. Happy Birthday Harry!" she said as she gave me a hug.  
  
"So that's why you didn't want me to buy the book. I hope I get another special present from you like a kiss," I said before I let go of her.  
  
"Maybe later Potter," she whispered before she went back to Ron and Lavender.  
  
The gift giving continued. Oliver game me a nice new pair of Quidditch gloves. McGonagall gave me a set of books for Ancient Ruins but I think Hermione was the one very delighted about it. Dumbledore gave me a letter that seemed rather old and he said it was best for me to open it later. He then gave me a very long package and said it was from snuffles and he handed me a familiar old piece of parchment. It was the Marauder's Map he said it should be better off in my hands and he gave me that knowing look. Before I could open the package Dumbledore brought from Snuffles Percy came up to me and gave me a letter. "It's from Fudge and I think it's best if you open it later," he said and went back to the others. I gave Hermione the letters for safe keeping.  
  
I opened the package and I couldn't believe what was right in front of me. It was a Thunderbolt.  
  
"Bloody hell! Is it what I think it is?" Ron said as he came closer and the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team went to do the same.  
  
"You're one lucky lad," Oliver said as he patted my back. "I guess Gryffindor would be a team would be unbeatable this year."  
  
"Well, I guess with Harry's great skills and the thunderbolt's speed and accuracy I think not even Malfoy would stand a chance not like he's any challenge to Harry that is," Katie said.  
  
I was once again out of words to say. The Thunderbolt was magnificent and I still couldn't believe that I already have one.  
  
"So what are you going to do with your Firebolt now that you have a new and even faster broom?" asked Fred.  
  
"Accio Firebolt!" I called and my broom went flying down to the living room. "I think someone deserves to have a nice broom like this one especially if he's going to be Gryffindor's new Keeper. Ron I want you to have it. I know you'll take care of it," I said as I handed my broom for two long years.  
  
"You serious Harry?" Ron asked me with a bewildered look on his face. "Bloody hell. A Firebolt, you're giving this to me?"  
  
"Yes, Ron it's for you. I think you deserve a top of the line broom like this and beside I think you'll cherish it as much as I did," I cooed. Ron took the Firebolt and was still looking at it as if it was the first time he ever saw one.  
  
"I guess this means one thing," Charlie started and he got all our attention. "We'll have to play some Quidditch!" Everyone cheered but before we could go out of the house Mrs. Weasley went to the door.  
  
"Not until you finish your lunch. Go on," we all went to the dinning room and we started to eat another batch of wonderful meals. I didn't think opening presents would have taken that long that I was able to eat a full meal just after a hearty breakfast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RON  
  
I still couldn't believe it. Harry had given me his Firebolt. I know that the Thunderbolt is a superb broom but the Firebolt is a very good broom as well and I still can't believe my luck. Now I'm a proud owner of one of the best brooms ever made.  
  
After eating lunch we went out to the hill to play some Quidditch it was a game between the Weasleys and the Gryffindor Team. Oliver got a Quidditch ball set with him. Our Team was composed of Fred and George as Beaters, Ginny, Bill and Percy as Chaser although I doubt it if either boys would be able to score, Charlie is our Seeker and me as Keeper.  
  
The Gryffindor Team was composed of Oliver as Keeper, Harry as Seeker, Angelina, Katie and Alicia as Chasers and Dean and Seamus as Beaters. Dumbledore had to conjure three more hoops for the other side for the other team keeper to defend. It was a very tough fight.  
  
"Come on Ron don't let those witches score," Fred yelled at me as he sent a Bludger to Angelina's direction. She dived down still carrying the Quaffle and she managed to keep away from the Bludger Fred sent to her. She made a pass to Alicia and she swerved passed Bill and was right in front of me. I was sure that she was going for the goal but she made a quick pass to Katie and I didn't see her hit the goal.  
  
"Hey, don't go staring at them, concentrate on the Quaffle!" I heard Fred yell. I ducked from a Bludger sent by Dean.  
  
"Hey, you aren't suppose to do that only Slytherins do those kinds of things," I yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Dean said with a grin on his face and before I knew it they were leading us with twenty points. Ginny still hadn't touched the Quaffle, and Percy and Bill aren't exactly the best Quidditch players either. Our last hope is Charlie. He has to find the snitch and fast.  
  
I was able to block one of Alicia's attempts and Ginny had finally scored. Dean and Seamus are actually giving Fred and George a run for their money because they are pretty good at hitting Bludgers.  
  
Ginny made another attempt but Oliver didn't let her second shot in. I guess no one will score another point in a tough situation like this. I was busy guarding the goals when Harry who was chasing the snitch and Charlie went pass me. They were awfully fast and they were circling around the field. I couldn't quite see what was going on because Angelina and Alicia were trying to score and I had to do the best I could to stop them.  
  
From what I last saw Harry was speeding fast away from Charlie but my brother was still trying to get close to him. The Thunderbolt did make a big difference. Charlie still couldn't go near Harry.  
  
"Ron watch it!" it was Percy who called my attention the Quaffle was ready to smack me on the face and I did a very stupid move and ducked down. They got another ten points. They were leading thirty-to-ten. Harry and Charlie were over the small forest by the hillside. I couldn't see them from that far so I had to concentrate on protecting our goal.  
  
Bill and Percy tried to make a play and when they got Oliver's full attention they quickly passed the Quaffle to Ginny. The twins saw this and blocked the other chasers by sending Bludgers to them. We made another score. Our team wasn't so bad after all. Then from the forest emerged Harry holding the golden snitch on his hand. He went flying pass the Gryffindor team.  
  
"I guess we won!" Oliver said. "I think you guys can play for the pros."  
  
"Well, I think if Charlie was riding a faster broom he could have gotten the snitch first," I heard Harry say.  
  
"Well, I think I like chasing dragons better," Charlie joked and we all laughed.  
  
"Ginny I think you'll be a very good Chaser and Ron I have to say only Oliver can block our moves like that and I'd say your better," Angelina said. She has also graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"I think Harry will be a great captain," Oliver commented and I have to say I agree with him.  
  
That was the best Quidditch game I have ever played in my life. Alicia, Angelina, Katie and Ginny were talking non-stop and they went to join the other Gryffindor Girls. We boys went for a little chat at the hillside although Dean and Seamus went back in the house.  
  
"Oliver, how are you and Larisse doing?" I heard Harry ask the old Quidditch captain.  
  
"We're okay. Well, she's still thinking of a way to tell her parents that she's dating a wizard but we're doing fine, I guess. Well, how about you and Hermione?" Oliver said. I don't know who this Larisse girl is but I guess she's related to Hermione.  
  
"We're okay," Harry answered and I guess Oliver knew the real score between my best friends.  
  
I went to sit with Charlie and Bill. It had been a while since I talked with my two other big brothers.  
  
"So Ronniekins, Fred and George told us about Ms. Brown," Bill started.  
  
"Are you exclusively dating her?" asked Charlie. The twins never spoke to me like I'm already a young adult although I can't seem to get rid of the Ronniekins part when I talk to my family.  
  
"You can say that. How about you?" I turned to Bill. "Are you and Fleur dating?"  
  
"Would I bring her here if we weren't. She's working for Gringotts in Paris and when we saw each other there, I wanted to ask her out. Actually I was thinking maybe she's a little too young but what gives I think she's really beautiful and well, she was in every place that I went to. We finally got together and I find her very interesting," Bill explained. I was surprised at his story I mean I remember the time I was like a total idiot for that girl and well, I didn't expect a girl like her to follow around my big brother.  
  
"So Charlie any special girl?" I asked my most secretive brother of all but he's also my favorite since we both love Quidditch a lot although I still couldn't figure out why he wanted to chase dragons in Romania when he could have been a Professional Quidditch player.  
  
"I've been dating. Although I've been very busy lately. There is one girl but I'm not sure if she likes me," Charlie admitted. I can't believe he's even like me sometimes.  
  
"Go for it big bro," I said.  
  
"Actually I can't believe that we're talking to our ickle Ronniekins like a grown man. Heck, the twins would never talk about girls around us," Charlie admitted.  
  
"Hey, we heard that. We don't talk about girls around you because our love lives are private," Fred said defensively.  
  
"As if you have a love life?" I said.  
  
"Of course I do," Fred said and George was laughing.  
  
"Is that Angelina you're talking about," Oliver said as both Harry and he heard what we were talking about.  
  
"The girl who Fred keeps sending the Bludgers to," Bill teased. "I thought he was just trying to distract her. I guess he was demanding for attention." Only Bill and Charlie can make fun of the twins and get away with it.  
  
"But seriously, you boys have grown. And well, we have an additional boy and girl in the family. Harry, Hermione and you are growing up really fast. A lot faster than the twins I guess. I hope our little Ginny doesn't," Bill said.  
  
"Well, I guess she's all grown up more than you think. She's been doing pranks on me all summer with the help of these two," I said as I threw a mud ball at the twins.  
  
"Well, if she's playing with Fred and George and using you as a guinea pig I don't consider that maturity but brilliance," Charlie commented. The twins grinned at me.  
  
"So Harry, you and Hermione are together," Bill said I wasn't sure if he was asking a question or stating an actual fact that he already knew about them.  
  
"I guess there is no point in denying," Harry said. "Yes, we're officially a couple with Ron's consent of course."  
  
"Well, good for you. I thought you two would play around denying this and that till you're both graduates and living separate lives," Bill commented. Jeez, were they that obvious. I actually thought those two had been playing it low the whole time but I guess my brothers are too keen.  
  
"You two are perfect for each other and Ron here had picked out a fine girl himself but boys may I remind you that you ought to take your studies seriously because relationships are supposed to inspire you to study hard and not to slack from it, okay," Bill lectured like a typical big brother.  
  
"Hey, you guys, dinners ready and you have to get a move on," Ginny announced and all of us went inside for a very wonderful dinner.  
  
Today was great but tonight would be awesome. Wait till they see what we've set up for tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HERMIONE  
  
I watched Harry from the hillside with the other girls. Parvati and some of Ginny's friends were cheering for Dean and Seamus the whole time. Lavender and I were engrossed in a conversation of our own. From the other side was Penelope with Fleur.  
  
"So Fleur is Bills girlfriend," Lavender said.  
  
"I guess so," I replied. "I wonder what she thinks of the Weasleys I mean she wasn't exactly very nice during the tournament."  
  
"Well, maybe falling for Bill Weasley changed something in her. She actually looked a little shy back there," Lavender commented.  
  
"Yah, you're probably right. Let's give her a chance. Maybe we can chit chat with her later," I said as I watched Harry scanning the hillside for the snitch.  
  
"This game is going to give me a heart attack and that broom is going to make my blood pressure rise," I said.  
  
"Actually Hermione, you're too young to suffer from all those things. You have to face the reality of being the famous Harry Potter's girl friend. I mean you know what it's like, right? You almost landed Viktor Krum," Lavender said. "Danger is part of their game. You're pretty lucky to have two Seekers chasing after you although you already picked out your choice."  
  
"I guess I did and I made the right one. I actually wrote to Viktor when I canceled my trip to Bulgaria but he didn't mail me back. It's either he hates me or to busy to reply to a very unimportant letter," I said. Truth is I found his not answering my letter such a relief. Viktor is a nice person but he isn't the guy that I love.  
  
My attention shifted to Harry who was chasing the snitch and Charlie who was gaining on him. The Thunderbolt was really fast and he got away quickly. They went inside the forest and we couldn't see Harry or Charlie from where we were.  
  
"Hi! Girls," Penelope and Fleur came to sit with us.  
  
"Hi!" I said as Penelope sat beside Lavender and Fleur beside me.  
  
"So is it true? You and Harry are finally a couple?" Penelope asked and I think my face went flushed pink. "You don't have to answer your reaction gave you away."  
  
"So Rita Skeeter was actually on to something when she wrote about you and Harry," Fleur added. [n/a: I'll just write Fleur's words in English without the French accent.]  
  
"Actually, Rita Skeeter was making things up about Viktor, Harry and me. We were just friends back then and she was exaggerating things a lot," I retorted. I never really liked Fleur and she wasn't giving me any reason to.  
  
"Hermione's right that Skeeter, reporter was out of bounds. She was sensationalizing stories that weren't true and poor, Harry and Hermione not to mention Hagrid had to suffer from all of it. Good thing she went missing," Lavender said. Well, if only they knew that she's locked up in a jar in my trunk.  
  
"Fine, whatever you say. I think Hermione and Harry look cute together especially after what she had done to her hair. I must say you look very lovely," Fleur complimented me but I wasn't sure about her intentions.  
  
Harry finally got the snitch after a long while in the forest. We went inside but I saw the boys went to stay outside and have a talk. Dean went straight to talk with Parvati and Seamus was with one of Ginny's friends. Neville waited in one corner for Ginny. Percy went to join Penelope and Fleur. Thank goodness she's away from me. I remember the time before we left school. She actually kissed Harry and Ron goodbye. Well, if she only kissed Ron it would have been okay but she kissed Harry first and she was just annoyingly attractive to boys.  
  
Colin and Dennis were busy talking about the game we just saw and the pictures they had taken. Finally Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny to call in the boys for dinner. Lavender said that the party isn't over yet and that they still have a surprise for us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the dinner, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore left with a brief word with Harry. I haven't been with Harry the whole day. He was too busy with his presents and his Quidditch and his chat with the boys.  
  
"Hey," it was Harry and he just finished his dinner. "I think it's a very lovely night. Would you like to come and join me for a little walk," he said and took my hand in his. I went outside with him and we went out for some fresh air and a little star gazing outside.  
  
"So, why were you so quiet tonight?" he asked me.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking about us and what it would be like when we get back to school," I said.  
  
"It would surely be different. Dumbledore told me there would be an interschool Quidditch cup. I think Viktor will be a special participant. There will also be a Christmas ball so I'd have to ask you now before someone asks you first," Harry said as he went down on his knees.  
  
"Seriously Harry you don't have to do that," I said but I have to say I'm really touched. He stood up and looked me straight in the eye.  
  
"Will you be my date for the ball and all other engagements that we would be having? I guess what I'm trying to say is I hope you don't say yes to any other guy," Harry admitted. I can't believe it Harry Potter was a little insecure.  
  
"This Harry is so out of your character," I joked and I held both his hands and looked into his emerald pools of green. "Well, I'm glad you asked me to all those balls as you like to put it. Don't ever worry about me going to any dance with anyone else because I don't need to especially when I have someone wonderful like you," I assured him. His face was inches away but soon his lips were pressed against mine. I closed my eyes and savored that wonderful moment. Our lips parted and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was his smile. It was the most beautiful thing.  
  
"Look Hermione, the twins are lighting up the fireworks," Harry said pointing out the fireworks display.  
  
"Do you want to go and join them?" I asked him.  
  
"No I want to stay here a little while with you. I really want to read the old letter Dumbledore gave me," he replied.  
  
"Okay, let's sit here," I said. Harry put out his wand and said Lumos. I got the letter out of my pocket and I he asked me to open the letter.  
  
"Go on read it," he said. I went on to reading the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
The day you receive this letter we would probably be dead. We just want to tell you how much we love you. By the time Dumbledore would give you this letter you would be by the age of fifteen. I remember the days when I was that age. Your mum invited me over to their house. On the night of her birthday that's when we first kissed. I guess you're still young son but I know one day someone will steal your heart away and you would realize that you can never go on living without her. I guess I'm focusing on the father and son talk here but I may not be able to do it anyway. With this letter are our friendship bracelets. Your mum made it for us. She said it would be the symbol of our relationship's distinction from the Marauders. Wear my bracelet and give the other one to the girl who means the world to you, if you had already found her. I wish you all the best, son. Your mum and I are proud of you no matter. I hope that you will be able to handle hardships and trials with courage. We love you son. Always remember to believe in yourself and in what you can do.  
  
Love,  
Dad  
  
I could see from the light coming from his wand that Harry was crying. He didn't want to show his face to me but I wanted to see him. I hugged him and tried to comfort him.  
  
"They're proud of you Harry. They will always be proud of you," I said as I hugged him.  
  
He wiped the tears in his face and got the bracelets out of the old envelope. There was a red and gold band. He took the red one and asked me to put it on him. He then took the gold bond and tied around my wrist.  
  
"Now, were bonded together just like my mum and dad," he said. I leaned my head on his shoulder. "I love you Hermione," he muttered.  
  
I took his hand and slide my other arm behind his waist, " I love you too."  
  
"So there you guys are. I've been looking all over for you," It was Ron and he was alone.  
  
"Where is Lavender?" Harry asked him.  
  
"She's with Ginny and Neville. I thought maybe I could spend sometime with my best friends unless I'm not wanted here," Ron said trying to sound hurt.  
  
"Quit it Weasley and just sit with us," I said as I motioned him to sit beside me.  
  
"What are you guys doing out here? Everyone's around the bon fire singing," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"We're going to read Fudge's letter," Harry answered.  
  
"Okay, let's find out what the git wants to say," Ron said.  
  
I got the other letter out of my pocket. I opened the letter and read it.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The Ministry of Magic had granted the request of Albus Dumbledore to reopen the case of Sirius Black. We have come to consider the possibility of Peter Pettigrew as the real assailant. It will be held on the 19th of September. You are requested to attend the hearing at 12:30 pm on the said date. You are also asked to testify on behalf of the accused. We are hoping for this case to be solved and to bring justice to the people who had died.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Cornelius Fudge  
  
"I can't believe it they reopened Sirius' case. There is still hope for him to cleared," Harry said as he stood up and carried me around.  
  
"That's awesome mate. If Sirius gets cleared you don't have to go back to the Dursleys anymore," Ron said and we were all circling around like loonies.  
  
"I'm very happy for you Harry!" I said as I kissed him.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just a very happy birthday for me," Harry said. "Come on, let's got join the bon fire."  
  
We ran down the hill to join everyone around the bon fire. I could see happiness in Harry's face. He had finally seen a little shine of hope in all the darkness. I'm happy that he isn't worried about Voldemort or what plans he has next for Harry. I'm happy that he was living his life as a happy young man.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GINNY  
  
I watched Harry, Ron and Hermione as they went down the hill to join us. Ron went o sit with Lavender while Harry and Hermione sat next to him. The trio's finally together and they looked very happy. I never really had any close friends. I guess that's what I envy about Ron. He has wonderful people as friends and I have no one in particular to call best friend.  
  
Hermione is very nice though and she's almost like a sister to me. She opened up things to me that I guess she would never say to either Harry or my brother. I guess we're really like sisters.  
  
I was the only person who knew about Viktor asking her out. I thought at that time Ron fancied her and maybe he did. He surely acted like he was or he was just having his usual insecurity attacks.  
  
"Hey Ginny here toast some marsh mellows," Colin said as he passed me some marshmallows stuck on a stick. He had grown a little cuter.  
  
" Thanks," I replied and smiled at him. Hermione looked at my direction and gave me a knowing look. Oh if she only knew whom I have been crushing on. Well, it not Harry. I've spent too much time crushing on him in the past. I got over him especially after finding out about Hermione's little secret in my third year. No wonder she stuck with Harry no matter what. She cared for him as more than a friend and well she's finally happy with him and so glad they're together although I was a little frantic about my brother.  
  
Well, Ron has Lavender and Harry has Hermione. Well, a lot of people had been pairing up. Dean and Parvati are probably somewhere at the hillside. Fred and Angelina are getting along pretty well and George had been teasing Katie all night. Neville is awfully quiet but he's also nice company.  
  
'I wonder what that git Draco is doing tonight?' I thought to myself. Well, why on earth am I thinking about that twit? Well, he would probably be stuck in his well-furnished room alone while we're celebrating Harry's birthday. I'm starting to feel sorry for him.  
  
"I have an announcement to make," Ron stood up from his place in our circle. "We are gathered here tonight for another special reason. We're here to congratulate Gryffindor's new prefects, they're no less than my best friends Harry and Hermione!" Ron announced and he motioned for the two to stand up. "A celebration would not be complete if we do not drink, and well, since most of us are below sixteen we'll just have butterbeers." Mum and dad went out with trays filled with mugs of butterbeers. There were plenty for all.  
  
"Hey Gin, what are you thinking about?" Ron asked as he sat beside me.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just thinking about what Draco's doing tonight," I said and I meant for it to be a joke but he had a flabbergasted look on his face.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" he asked. I finally found something to tease Ron with even if it did seem the most outrageous idea I have ever thought of.  
  
"Well, actually I was thinking about him a while back but it isn't anything like what you think it is," I said. I'm really enjoying this act. I think I'm going to pull this on Ron for the rest of the summer.  
  
We still have a month left and I think it would be a lot of fun. I have no idea what lies ahead of us but I guess the trio would be up to face new things but the road wouldn't be as rough because they have each other. I hope Ron and I will be able to make it to the Quidditch team. I hope Harry gets to be captain and I hope those two boys will be able to stop Hermione from worrying about the O.W.LS. She told me and Lav last night that after the party she'll make sure that those two will be studying extra hard. They're probably clueless about what she's going to put them through for the rest of the summer.  
  
I just realized that I'm not really alone. Harry and Hermione are also my friends and well, I guess I'm an additional member of their little group. So if Draco messes with them, he'd also be messing with me.  
  
~*~*THE END~*~*  
  
[N/A:] thanks for reading my fic. Well, I had to end it here. I know I should have made it until they're on the train back to Hogwarts. The thing is, Book five is going to be out soon so I think it's safe to stop it right here. Well, I have a few things that I think book five will contain for sure. A) Hermione would definitely be a prefect, B) Ron will be keeper C) Harry might be chosen to be Quidditch captain, well, I'm really not sure about this one but it's a very big possibility.  
Possibilities I saw on some unofficial HP sites: A) Ron would ask Hermione out or something in that sense. B) Cho would be vulnerable and Harry would find an opportunity to be with her. *A lot of people say the kiss on the cheek was irrelevant but I think otherwise but then again I could be wrong. If Book five would end up with Ron and Hermione together, we can still hope for h/hr in the other two books. Well, if the story doesn't go the way I wanted it to be then I can always turn to fan fictions for comfort. I know there are only a few of us who think Harry and Hermione should be together but lets not lose hope. Toodles to you all and thanks again. Tell me what you think? 


End file.
